Maybe Someday
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: What happens when a small town aspiring doctor Sakura clashes path with the bad boy Sasuke? Definitely not love at first sight..but who knows maybe someday!
1. Chapter 1

**A _Ne_ w city a new life**

 _Coz i still remember the day we met..._

 _And I hated you from that very moment_

 _But never would have guessed.._

 _That I would fall so deep for you..._

Sakura Haruno scurried from the platform A as she heaved a breath and searched for a grey haired man. The Tokyo railway station was buzzing with activity and there was hardly any room to breath.

'Now where could he be..?'

"Hi! Sakura!"

She turned her head and flashed a smile at the sight of her soon to be guardian rushing past the hordes of people.

Kakashi gave his usual charming smile as he rushed forward and took her loaded bag from her hands..

"Here, let me.."

"It's good to see you Kakashi!"

She laughed and hugged him gently as he returned the favour and slightly ruffled her pink tresses out of habit.

She pouted as she removed his hand from her hair before he guided her out of the station.

They made their way through the parking lot and abruptly stopped near a white convertible.

"Please be sitted!"

He lightly added as she chuckled and thanked him before he too got in the driver seat and took off.

"So, how was your journey?"

"Fine, I guess."

Sakura answered shortly as she poped chewing gum in her mouth.

"How is Kizashi and Mebuki?"

Kakashi asked after few moments of silence as they rounded off the highway.

"Just as usual. Dad making silky jokes, mom getting annoyed and shouting at him."

Both shared a mirthful laugh at this.

Sakura stared in awe at the multi storey buildings as they turned round the street in a quieter environment.

Sakura Haruno was born and brought up in small town of Magome in Kiso valley. Her father ran a bakery shop there while her mother was a middle school teacher. Eighteen year old Sakura have lived her whole life in the farms of Magome. Since her very childhood she was a brilliant student who got A on all her tests and scored perfect in every exam. Her father was handicapped in an accident when she was just six and due to lack of money they couldn't afford his operation. Kizashi accepted his fate and lived his life to the fullest, content with his small bakery. Sakura however wanted to give her father the right treatment so he could walk on his feet again. Since that very day, she vowed to be the best doctor a person could become. She wanted to attend the Tokyo University and practice under skilled teachers and doctor. However, due to lack of money she couldn't afford the fees. She however entered for the scholarship exam and got a hundred percent scholarship to attend the university.

It was like a dream come true for her. First step towards her goal.

"We are here Sakura."

She looked out of the window as she spotted a small house located in the outskirts of the city. It was neat and the surrounding seemed pretty calm as opposed to the main city. She smiled secretly as she spared Kakashi a glance who carried her bags from the car.

She didn't know what will she do in such a big city if he wasn't there. Kakashi Hatake used to be the member of the secret agency PSIA. Ten years ago her mother found him lying near the river of their town, all battered and bruised. She carried the unconscious man to their home and took care of him until he was fully recovered. He was only 24 back then.

He just told them about his work and that he was quitting his job as he failed in his mission. They didn't pesture him much about any other information.

He stayed with her family for about two months and became quite friendly with them. He was especially fond of little Sakura who was too bright for her own age.

Since then Kakashi have become a close friend of the Haruno family. After his retirement from the service he opened his own judo and karate class to teach the children.

After learning that Sakura have successfully enrolled herself in the prestigious university, he volunteered to be her guardian in Tokyo as a sign of gratitude for all their help and care years ago.

She followed Kakashi slowly as he unlocked his gate and walked through the small garden area and towards the front door. Sakura gaped at the interior. It was a two storey traditional house with retro paintings but their were some abstract pictures too which gave the house a classy look.

Their were three rooms downstairs, one being hall, the other kitchen and a bedroom. Upstairs contained only two rooms, both of them being for guest, one of which she would be occupying.

He showed Sakura her room as he placed her luggage carefully.

"Bathroom is just adjacent to it. Go and freshen up. I will just be down if you need me for something."

"Thanks alot Kakashi. It really means alot for me."

He wrinkled his eyebrows as he puffed out air from his mouth before pinching her cheeks lightly.

"You are like my little sister Sakura. Anything for you."

He winked at her before disappearing from there, leaving the pinkette in her own thoughts.

After an hour of adjusting her things and a thorough bath, Sakura finally emerged from her room in a pair of long pyjamas and a purple shirt.

She spotted Kakashi sitting in lounge area reading his usual erotic book as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Geez, you know mom won't be much happy if she learned you were reading porn in front of her innocent daughter."

He sighed as he placed the book aside and invited her to sit beside him, offering her cookies.

Sakura munched on them as a comfortable silence settled.

"So, when is the big day?"

"Tomorrow I have to go and submit my documents and certificates from school and classes will be starting this Monday."

"Hmm. I will drop you then."

"Thanks."

She nodded as she observed the rustling of trees.

"I can't believe I am going to the Tokyo university."

She whispered in disbelief as Kakashi gave a soft smile and patted her shoulder.

"You did great kid. I am sure you will be the best doctor of our country one day."

Tears started to form in her eyes as he frowned and raised his hands defensively.

"Oh No! Don't cry Saku...You know I don't know how to comfort crying girls."

She giggled through her tears as she wiped off her face and nodded.

"Yes, Kakashi. I will make my parents proud one day."

/

The next day found Sakura rushing through the stairs in her denim jeans and simple white top with a bag loaded on her shoulder. Her shoulder length hairs were done in a messy ponytail. Kakashi was standing just outside the door wearing a casual blue t-shirt and khaki pants. She wouldn't be lying if she found him incredibly handsome at the moment. She always had a teensy bit of crush on the elder man which eventually subsided when she realised he saw her as his little sister.

They both got in the car as he drove off towards the plush area of the capital city.

After 30 minutes they were finally standing in front of the huge gates of the University. Sakura could swear she never saw such a lavish and huge place before in her life.

She could feel nervousness seeping through her veins as they walked through the corridors. She could spot many youngsters making their way in or standing with their friends. Everyone was dressed in expensive clothing and seemed from upper class family. Sakura couldn't help but feel inferior to them. They finally reached the administration block as they got inside. The place was packed with lots of people as they somehow managed to reach the front desk.

"Excuse me, we are here to submit documents for admission. Where are..?"

"3rd cabin top floor."

Receptionist spoke shortly as Kakashi curtly nodded before they made their way upwards. It took another two hours until the legal formalities were completed. Sakura was handed the brochure and a pamphlet containing universities guideline along with other necessary information.

"Well, that went well."

She shot an annoyed look towards Kakashi who scratched his head in response.

"Are you kidding me? Those guys were totally biased. I mean...we were standing there for half an hour and some rich freak comes and they serve him first! That's shallow."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, those guys fund this university so..."

Oh yeah, Sakura heard it alright. They were apparantly on behalf of some Uchiha family and to top it off,not only the student didn't show up but no one from his family was present except some assistant secretary or whatever.

"But the rule is rule Kakashi.."

She huffed with anger as they rode back towards their home.

/

Monday was finally here as Sakura gave her appearance a once over in the mirror. She was dressed in black skin tight jeans with red floral top and her usual brown sandals. She have opted for pigtails as few strands of hairs hung loosely on her face. Sakura was never a big fan of makeup plus she couldn't afford to waste her money on such materialistic things and only kept a lip balm with her. She was better than average girl but she sure couldn't hold a candle to those rich girls in her university. Well, who cares about them, she was there to study just all.

She quickly grabbed a piece of cheese sandwich from the kitchen as she saw Kakashi reading his usual smut book by the counter.

"Ahem.."

He almost dropped his book as his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment of being caught.

"Ugh...you see Sakura I..."

"Leave it Kakashi. You are free to read them as long as I am not present. Anyways I am off now. Wish me luck."

"Best of luck Sakura. Try not to get into much trouble and make some good friends there...perhaps a boyfriend.."

"Alright hold it there. See you later..!"

She shouted as she took off from the house. Kakashi have told her the usual routes and the buses which went there beforehand.

After a ten minutes walk towards the bus station and twenty five minutes ride she finally reached her destination as her bag slung lowly over her shoulder.

She took out the campus map and made her way towards the school of medical sciences, block 15. Sakura gulped slowly as she tried to calm her nerves. She have never been in a huge city before, more so ever the biggest university of Japan. It was a life changing experience for her. A challenge which Sakura was more than ready to overcome.

Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the honking sound of the car behind.

"Hey pinky, move out of the way!"

A shrill voice of the girl broke her out of her trance as she registered her situation and tripped sideways in order to evade the hit of the vehicle. She heard few laughters around her as she blushed and slowly got up. She have scraped her knees probably but other than that she was fine.

She stood up and saw the red sleek car which almost crushed her making its way in the huge parking lot. She saw three more cars following it as they too got into the parking space. There was a lot of commotion around as she noticed many students rushing towards the car. Girls were going insane as they shouted some Sas..what name.

Soon the doors to the other car opened as a blonde haired guy of average height got out. Sakura could practically feel his warm smile radiating all the way here. He was dressed in muscle tight shirt with loose jeans. Girls swooned as they rushed forward and he chirped merrily to them. Next guy was slightly tall than the blonde with his hairs tied in a rugged ponytail. He had a shabby look with rolled up shirt and tight jeans but he was just as handsome as the previous one. He had a lazy smile playing over his lips as he watched with bored look. Next up was a calm looking guy with long hairs like previous one. He donned turtle neck shirt with khaki pants and can be classified as the most sexy man she had ever seen. Sakura could feel herself blushing as she shook those thoughts out of her head.

Finally, the door to the red car opened which had knocked her down as she scowled. Her face however did a 360 when the most gorgeous man ever got out. If the previous one was sexy he was hella more ethereal. His jet black hairs were standing at the back, giving it a chicken butt look. He was the tallest out of the four and have deep onyx eyes which could drown everything in it. He was dressed in grey shirt with black jacket and rugged jeans which accented his muscular form perfectly. He may be the reincarnation of Adonis for all she knew. It must be a sin to be this good looking.

Her eyes almost popped out as she saw him glancing right at her before a small smirk appeared on his face which was illegal for this world. He slowly walked towards her ignoring the dozens of girls swarming around him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come back please.!"

Sakura had the urge to gag at their pathetic behaviour but found herself frozen to the spot as he neared her.

He stood right in front of her with his hands shoved casually in his pockets. He was towering over her 5'6 frame and Sakura couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Before she could speak however, he took out his wallet and tossed a 1000 note over her face.

"Here, take it. And walk on pavement next time."

The words rolled out smoothly from his mouth as he turned around and walked away as if nothing happened. Sakura blinked few times before she realised what he have done.

"That jerk..."

"Hey Sasuke teme! What were you doing there?.."

"Hn"

"Answer me asshole!"

"Tch!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

She breathed out as her fists cletched at her side. This was the jerk who was given the privilege to be served first on their admission day.

'That bastard!'

Sakura slowly picked the note from the ground and darted towards him, eager to give him a piece of his mind.

/

 _ **So I am back with a new story and my primary focus. I want to give all my spare time to this story and my goal is to finish it. This story hits close to me as the personality of Sakura in it is a lot like me.**_

 _ **This is my fic for SS fans in ss month this year.**_

 _ **Expect regular updates and I don't intend to abandon this story as it's my major goal in fanfiction right now..**_

 _ **Read and review...**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed it. You GUYS are the best._**

 ** _/_**

 **Scandalous Reputation**

 _It was rage I felt when you first spoke to me_

 _Wanted to destroy you the moment you mocked me._

 _Fate however made me yearn for your touch_

 _I never knew when i went crazy for you._

Sasuke Uchiha only half listened as his best friend babbled on about having a date with some brunette chick tonight. He couldn't care less if he got a new girl today. At this point he only wanted to get to his block immediately and away from the group of brainless fangirls. They were good to keep him company at night but he couldn't give a flying fuck to them in the morning.

"Hold it right there mister!"

He heard a soft but powerful voice of a girl as he turned his head to find the same girl he accidently knocked before standing there.

'Great, I spoke one sentence to her and she is already fanning over me'

He shuffled through his pockets and took out few more notes as he stretched his hand towards the bubblegum haired girl.

"Keep this all and stay away from me."

Instead of whining to go on a date with him or actually keeping the money she sprung his hand away as the money flew out from his hand. He noticed her flushed cheeks and haggard breath as her fists clenched at her side.

"You asshole! Just because this university uses your freaking charity, doesn't mean you can sprawl money over others. What are you? The king of others.."

A pindrop silence settled around the arena as spectators were taken aback by her loud outburst. Nobody dared say a word as all eyes were fixed on the Uchiha. He seemed to be surprised by her accusation as he stared her down for few moments before he smirked and took few steps towards her.

Sasuke felt satisfaction seep through his veins as he found her getting nervous at the close proximity.

"It was to pay for the ointment in case you were hurt..."

He leaned forward to whisper the next part in her ear so that only she could listen

"However I can heal you in more pleasurable ways if you want."

A loud smack resounded throughout the building as Sakura's hand met with his cheek in a hard slap. Her teeth was tightly gritted as she snarled at him.

"I am not like these other girls that will worship the ground you walk on Uchiha. Mess with me next time and I will be happy to knee you in the place you were eager to show me.."

Sakura paused their as she placed his 1000 note in his jacket.

"Your cheek is gonna sting badly. Buy yourself some ointment with this money. It will soothe the pain."

She added mockingly as she darted away from there towards her block, leaving over hundreds of students awestruck.

/

To say that Sasuke Uchiha was pissed was an understatement of the century. He have destroyed everything in the empty classroom. Table was broken and chair was spit in half. Blood was oozing from his knuckles as he slammed his hand into the wall in frustration.

"Teme, stop it."

"Let go off me Naruto, I am not in the mood.."

He tried to shove him off but Neji showed up and together they managed to restrain him. After few minutes of letting out the heat, Sasuke sat silently on his chair as his friends sat by him.

"You know teme, it was you who started it by the way."

Sasuke's head jerked up so fast that Naruto was afraid it was gonna fall off.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's temper as he shrugged casually.

"She wasn't like the other girls, you know. She probably.."

"Shut up Naruto. I don't wanna hear it."

"She might have insulted you in front of everyone Uchiha, but you can't blame her entirely."

"I don't need advice from you Hyuga."

Sasuke for the first time wondered why he made friends with these traitors who were siding with that girl..They were the only one who could stand up to him as no one else dared to say anything to him. Maybe that's why.

"Yo Sasuke!"

Another voice piped in as Sasuke lifted his head to see Suigetu and Karin walking up towards him.

He frowned as he looked away.

'Just what he needed. More headache."

Karin gasped as she looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Idiot! What were you doing?"

She took out her medic kit and aided to his injured hand as he sat silently.

Karin was the only girl he could call his friend. At first she was annoying like other girls too but she sooner got the message that Sasuke wasn't interested in dating and she backed off. She was also cousin of Naruto so he wasn't going to make any move on her. Their families have been friends since a long time ago and the last thing he needed was everyone to learn that he was fucking Karin.

"So…I found out about her."

Suigetsu broke him from his thoughts as Sasuke glanced up at him.

".."

"You know the drill Sasuke.."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he spat angrily.

"Fine. What?"

Karin have finished bandaging him by the time as everyone focused their gaze on Suigetsu.

"Free tickets to Yomiuri Giants match on Saturday."

"Fine."

Sasuke replied shortly as he gave the shark boy a furious glare who simply chukled in response.

"Sakura Haruno. Medical science, Year 1. Apparantly Miss brainy with scholarship. And she is from some small town Masome."

"Wow, I must say I am impressed."

Karin uttered to Suigetsu as he gave her a cheeky grin. She ignored him and peeked a glance towards Sasuke who was smirking sardonically.

'Sakura, you will be sorry you ever crossed my path.'

/

Sakura Haruno trotted merrily towards the cafeteria as she whistled the old folk song of country. She had her first lecture of Anatomy and Physiology today and she was taken aback by the teaching styles and presentations given by the lecturers. She have grasped each and every concept smoothly. No wonder it was the best university of Japan.

She visibly paled at the long queue near cafeteria and chose to stand in the smallest row. After ten minutes of wait she finally got her chance as she smiled at the lovely hostess.

"I will have some shrimp pasta and black coffee please."

"Coming right away."

The bubbly girl cheered from behind as she placed her order and asked her to wait for few moments.

Sakura tapped on the desk as she eagerly awaited her food. She was interrupted by a pair of nursing class girls who shot her dirty look as they stood adjacent to her line.

"Isn't she the bitch that slapped Sasuke this morning."

"Yup. What an ugly hag. I hope Sasuke gets her expelled for it."

"Oh yeah, Uchiha corps practically fund half of this University. It will be a piece of cake to get rid of her."

Sakura fidgeted with her hands as she realised that it was indeed true. If that Sasuke guy wanted he could get her expelled. The people here practically ate from his palm.

"Ignore them. They are just jealous bitches."

Sakura's eyes landed on the brunette in front who have appeared with her order as she placed her plate in front.

"Here, that seat in the top right corner is empty. I will join you in a sec."

Sakura was confused as to why his girl haven't hated on her. She shrugged and moved to sit on the empty seat. After a minute she joined her as she gave a small smile to Sakura.

"Hi. I am Tenten. Nice to meet you."

"Sakura Haruno."

She shook her hand as she nodded and sat in front.

"So, you are the girl the college 's been talking about huh."

Sakura sweatdropped nervously and grinned nervously, while sipping from her cup.

'Mm.. it was bitter. Just the way she loved.'

"Unfortunately yeah.."

"Well girly, you just earned my respect."

Tenten spoke in an authorative tone as she bowed comically in front of her. Sakura sat stunned by her behaviour as she shook her head.

"I don't understand. Everyone else seems to hate me for it. Why are you so delighted by the news."

Tenten gave an ear splitting grin as she winked at her.

"Because he is an A class jerk and his ego is too big for this university. And it was downright funny seeing him embarrassed in the class this morning."

Sakura paused her eating as she scurried her eyebrows at the tanned girl.

"Wait a second. You are in his class! And you study in this University? I thought.."

"Well yeah. I am also a student of the engineering department. Since I come from a middle class family I couldn't afford the fees of this university, so I started working in the cafeteria of medical Science department, so that no one at my block knows. I have to also work as the barmaid after college. I didn't get full scholarship so it is a bit diificult but I can manage."

Sakura gave her a sympathetic smile as she squeezed her hand lightly.

"it's ok girl. I love my work anyways…so tell me whole story."

Her eyes lit mischievously as Sakura proceeded to narrate the events of this morning to the girl.

"Gosh, Haha..You are amazing Sak!"

Sakura grinned in response as Tenten complimented her. It was nice to find a friend here. All the girls in her department already hated her due to her hostile behaviour towards their _Lord Sasuke_ and she didn't bother to talk much with any of the guys.

"So, what's the big deal about this Sasuke guy anyways?"

Sakura chimed in with curiosity as Tenten cleared her throat and turned her attention towards the pinkette.

"Brace yourself sweetie. It's gonna be a long one."

Sakura leaned her head on her hands as she listened to Tenten.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the younger son of Fugaku uchiha. The CEO of the Uchiha empire. They are the number one company in our country along with fourth position in Asia. His elder brother Itachi is a famous mystery writer who got disowned by his father three years back, when he refused to run his family's business. So, everything fell on Sasuke's shoulders. He is expected to be the new CEO after he completes his graduation in engineering. Rumors are that he will be doing his MS in MIT as he has excellent grades but who knows. Anyways, not only is he a handsome and intelligent guy but he also is a big womaniser. He treats woman like his toys. Using them for one night and throwing them away."

Sakura have finished her food by now as she snorted with disgust at him.

'Were girls here this blind or shallow? How can someone even like a manwhore like him?'

"And he is not alone. He have this gang of three to four guys who are all the same. Naruto Uzumaki is his best friend and son of the famous chef Minato who owns dozens of high profile restaurants in the has enrolled himself in business program. His mom Kushina and Sasuke's mother Mikoto have their own collaborative business of clothesline across the country. They both were childhood friends so it was only expected their children will be the same.

Tenten inhaled heavily as she gulped down her water before continuing.

Other one is Neji who is a nephew of famous Hyuga corps which is second to the Uchihas. His father died at an early age so he lives with his Uncle and he is expected to be the next heir as Hyuga have got both girls, who are much sweeter than this Neji mind you. Then there is Shikamaru whose Dad is the vice president for Uchihas. Both he and Neji are in engineering department. He is a lot better than the others though. And then there is Karin who is Naruto's cousin and practically worships Sasuke. She is also a medical student so beware of her. While you are at it, you also wanna steer clear of that Juggo and Suigetsu guys. Muscular big guy and the skinny one. They are like Sasuke's personal assistant, pretty much compiling to all of his orders. And that's the wrap, yeah!"

Sakura almost felt her jaw drop once Tenten finished her lengthy explanation.

"Umm…how come you know so much about them Tenten?"

Tenten snickered as she adjusted her bun and brushed the hairs from her eyes.

"I used to date Neji back in high school. Although the jerk probably figured a simple girl like me was no good for his reputation. So he dumped me five months back."

"I am so sorry Tenten!"

Sakura exclaimed slowly as Tenten just waved it off.

"It's ok. I am over him now. Who needs someone like him anyways!"

/

It was 4 o'clock by the time classes were finally over. Sakura rushed towards the bus stand as she have promised to meet Tenten there. They have exchanged numbers during lunch break and agreed to hang out for a while after college. She snuck a quick glance at her cheap wrist watch and trotted quickly.

Sakura was about to cross the road when a stylish black sedan halted in front. She exhaled in annoyance as she have just had it with those flashy cars for today. The door to the back seat opened as out stepped out the most gorgeous girl Sakura has ever seen. She was young, just about the same age as herself. She had long blonde hairs which cascaded below her shoulders and body like those Victoria's secret models; although not that skinny. She have harnessed a purple midi which went well with her pale complexion and her cowboys boot appeared to be fresh out of market. Her pink lips curved in a smirk as she walked towards Sakura.

Sakura was suddenly very much conscious of her frizzy hair or simple clothes or her ordinary face which was all sweaty and crummy due to heat.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

She asked with an air of superiority as Sakura suddenly had the urge to slam her head into the alley wall. If she had only walked onto pavement today, none of this would have happened. This alluring girl was probably Sasuke's girlfriend or something. They both complimented eah other well. All pale and stunning.

"Umm. Yes I am."

Sakura answered firmly as she stood upright. There was no way she would let herself be outdone by some flashy rich girl.

"You have the gall to slap Sasuke and threaten to kick his shins ah?"

There was a tinge of malice and jeer in her tone as she gave Sakura a once over. Pinkette didn't waver as she stared back as furiously as her. If it come to this, she will gladly give her a piece of mind too.

"Yes I did. And I will do it a hundred times more if he harasses me again."

After few seconds of silence it was the blonde who broke it in peals of laughter. She was holding her stomach lightly as Sakura appeared lost for a moment there. It was a minute before she finally calmed down and grinned at Sakura, while extending her hand.

"Hi, I am Ino Yamanaka. And I think I already like you."

/

An hour later three girls could be seen sitting in a small café house across the street as they shared a good laugh.

"I can't believe such a girl exists. I mean, you are amazing."

Sakura blushed as Ino and Tenten gave her an appreciative smile. She have learned that Ino was Sasuke's ex girlfriend and who hated him even more than Sakura did. She was a first year student of fashion designing in TU itself. Ino admitted that as soon as she heard the news she was overwhelmed to find the girl who gave the cocky Uchiha a piece of his own medicine.

She also belonged from a rich upper class family, but unlike others she didn't try to belittle her. She was different than others that's for sure

"I think we are going to be lifelong friends Sak!"

Ino declared as she gave a sideway glance to Tenten who gave a small smile while Sakura chuckled. She would love that.

"Oh shoot! I have to go now guys, or else I will be late for work."

Tenten sprung out of her seat as she gave Sakura a quick hug and waved goodbye to Ino before disappearing from there.

Sakura fidgeted with her palms as she can't help but feel intimidated by Ino. Even though she was friendly but her heavenly beauty and body made Sakura feel like a pauper.

"So, Sak, where do you live?"

Ino asked as she sipped on her regular latte.

"Outskirts of the city. I really like the calm atmosphere there."

Ino nodded briskly as she scrolled through her I-phone before turning her attention back to Sakura.

"Mm. Well Sakura. I am impressed by your intelligence and courage. Although I gotta say, Tokyo is a lot different from your town. You can not just trust anybody. There are mean people everywhere. They will sometimes make you feel like shit and wish you never stepped out of your farms."

'Ouch. That was harsh.'

"But don't let it bother you. Keep your spirits high forehead girl."

Sakura gaped as she blushed and tried to hide her large forehead but Ino swatted away her hands.

"Oh shush! It suits you. Don't hide it with bangs. And you seriously need some fashion tips."

Ino eyed her from top to bottom as Sakura scratched her neck in confusion. Just what did that mean?

It was after 7 when Sakura reached her foster home. She have already phoned kakashi and told him she would be late as not to worry him. Speaking of him, she immediately spotted him sitting in the backyard as she walked towards him. He almost dropped his book at her sudden appearance when his eyes widened.

"Wow, Sakura. Your hair looks gorgeous."

"Thanks Kakashi."

She gave a small smile as she pushed the lone strands behind her ears. Ino have dragged her to her personal salon and gotten her a new haircut. Her bangs didn't cover her face and were neatly trimmed to side while her split ends were removed. Sakura agreed that her face looked better now that her hairs didn't fall into her eyes. Ino made her confidence in her appearance and she mentally noted to repay her later.

"So I assume, you made some good friends."

"Oh you have no idea."

With that Sakura proceeded to entail all the crazy events that happened on her first day as she sat beside Kakashi.

/

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Next chapter will have some more of Sasuke I promise.**_

 _ **I am generally a sucker for these kind of stories in which guy is a bad bad boy while the girl is sweet but confident. Sakura doesn't take shit from anyone in this story.**_

 _ **So please read and review. It always makes me happy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. It means a lot to me guys. And shoutout to asmaraya. You have no idea how happy you made me with your comment. I will continue my work as long as I have you people to support me.**_

 **Warning:** _ **mature content in this chapter. Skip the marked part if you are uncomfortable with lemon or Sasuke having sex with other woman.**_

/

 **WOMANIZER**

 _You had everything yet your heart was hollow  
_

 _I had only a floor of hope._

 _Together however we completed each other_

 _No one in this world except you and me._

Sasuke ruffled his hairs as he got out from the bathroom in his boxers. He walked towards the window silt and removed the curtain so the sun rays enveloped his ritzy apartment in Sadohara. After graduating high school he finally decided to move out of his mansion to get some privacy.

Ichigaya hit close to home with its lavish decorations and patio space. Here he can easily have late night parties and sneak in girls without any interference of his meddling parents. Speaking of which, he peeked a quick glance in his bedroom and found its occupant still asleep. He sighed as he walked towards his closet and grabbed his blue vest and black joggers and quickly donned it before picking up his i-pod and headphones and heading out towards the gym.

It was always less troublesome to leave his apartment in the morning to avoid the dramas of those bimbos. Some were just content with being a notch in his bedpost while some thought that they actually have a chance with him. Pssh, as if…

Elevator opened with a ding as he got out on the ground floor and jogged outside. He made a quick stop at Daiwa Sushi and grabbed his regular tomato hamburgers and a diet soda. It was just six o'clock in the morning so there were barely any vehicle or people on streets.

His thoughts drifted to his elder brother and he wondered how he was fairing in Kyoto. Itachi hated the glamorous life of Tokyo plus their father claimed to disown him but Sasuke knew it was far from true. He was pretty sure if he returned back now and agreed to look after the company his father will welcome him with open arms.

'It have always been like this.'

He thought bitterly as he walked inside the gymnasium and stepped into the treadmill. His brother always got what he wanted while Sasuke was left to fetch off his leftovers. Nobody gave a damn about Sasuke's dream. He was supposed to run the company and that was his father's final verdict. Sasuke have always been interested in music but his Father said it was very unlikely of an Uchiha to engage in such things. Plus he can't let anything distract him from his goal; which was to take Uchiha enterprises to further heights. That was the only thing he gave a damn about. Sasuke increased the treadmill's speed as sweat poured down his forehead.

Sasuke have written over twenty songs already and he also attended music classes after University hours although he won't let his father know that. He sang in secrecy as he didn't want anyone to know about his passion. Last thing he needed was the news to spread and reach his father before he banned Sasuke from going anywhere and retrieved him back to his mansion. It was due to this reason that he opted to learn at some less known and secluded classes at the outskirts of city. Nobody recognised him there and it was easier to get his work done.

Sasuke switched off the machine as he decided to do some cardio with the punching bag. A nice way to relieve his frustration, besides sex of course.

/

It have already been a month since Sakura joined the university and so far everything went down normal. She didn't run into Sasuke Uchiha again and his fangirls stopped bothering her as they probably figured she was of no use to them. Thank heavens for that!

She was also enjoying her classes and fared well in her practical as expected and have two awesome friends to hang out with. Speaking of which, she was supposed to meet Tenten and Ino outside the club activity registration desk. They have agreed to enrol themselves in few clubs. Sakura have already joined the music, dance, tennis and literary club.

"Hey Sak! Sorry I am late.."

Ino huffed as she halted in front while Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Where's Tenten?"

"Don't know. Although she did mention something about extra classes so maybe she is caught up in that."

Ino explained as she wiped off her forehead with her hanky and took the forms from Sakura's hand.

Sakura played with the end of her shirt when there were few whispers and some excitement bubbling through the air. She frowned when she noticed a large number of people gathering together.

'What's that all about?'

Her question was answered when she noticed Sasuke and Naruto walking towards the registration desk.

'Great, a perfect way to end the day.'

She thought wryly as she knitted her eyebrows together in sheer disdain when Sasuke's eyes lingered on her face, longer than necessary before he glared at her and turned away. Sakura rolled her eyes as she decided to move out of the confided space to get some fresh air. Ino joined her five minutes later as they both walked out of the building together.

"So, forehead girl. Do you mind joining me for a pool party this weekend?"

"Huh…Mmm..i don't know Ino."

Sakura trailed as she didn't feel quite comfortable with hanging out with other rich children plus as embarrassing as that sounds she didn't have a bikini or swimsuit to wear. Sakura didn't buy things which were unnecessary for her.

"Aww. Come on. It will be fun I promise. We can also head for sauna bath later and.."

"Ino I am sorry but I have a lot of assignment to do. Plus, Kakashi is training me in judo on weekends so I won't have much time."

Ino heaved with disappointment as she only half nodded before Sakura bid her goodbye and headed off towards bus station.

/

"What? Don't be stupid Tenten?"

"I am being reasonable Sakura. Ino didn't have a good reputation in high school. Plus, she always picked on middle class girls like us to mock. I don't trust her. How come she has changed so sudden?"

"Well she told us that.."

"Ya, her hatred for Sasuke. But still…"

"I think you are overthinking sweetie. You should take a break from your hectic work. Talk to you later."

With that Sakura hung up the phone. She and Ino might be yin and yang but they got along really well. So far Ino have been nothing but sweet to her. And what ulterior motive could she have to befriend her. Sakura shook her head as she decided that Tenten needed a holiday from her work.

Must take her out someday..

Speaking of work, Sakura figured out that her expenses were getting out of her budget. She wasn't spending extra but Tokyo was far more expensive than her hometown. Kakashi was already letting her live for free and provided free dinner and some basic stuff. She can't ask him for more.

Maybe she needed to get a job like Tenten.

'Yup. I will ask her tomorrow for any job opportunity.'

/

Sasuke heard a faint knock on his door as he snuck a quick glance at his wall clock. It was 10:30. He groaned as he wandered who could be this late and mute his television before walking towards the front door. He unlocked it with a scowl and was greeted by the charming smile.

"You will get wrinkles honey if you scorn so much."

******Lemon start*****

He mirrored the coy smile which played on his late night visitor's face before he quickly grabbed her arm and closed the door, shoving her against it. His mouth landed on her in a rough kiss as his hands fondled her breast through her low neckline top . She moaned in his mouth as she entangled her hands in his hairs. Sasuke grinded himself against her as she bit on his lower lip. He quickly pulled her to his bedroom before pushing her on his bed. He got out of his shirt, trouser and boxers as he harshly tore her top and shorts leaving only her panties. He brought her mouth forward and engaged her in another hot kiss as he humped her through her panties. Realising that he can't take it anymore he grabbed a condom from his bedside table and placed it over his member before removing her panties and impaling her in a single thrust. He set up a quick pace as he mercilessly pounded into her body.

"Ahh…yes Sasuke. Harder baby."

He grunted as he spread her legs further apart to give more access and sucked on her large breasts.

The bed slammed against the wall as he banged her into oblivion.

******End*******

After an hour Sasuke laid on his side as he lit his cigarette and took a small puff from it. Feminine fingers rubbed his hard bicep as he shot an annoyed look towards her while she smirked at him. He wasn't a fan of touching outside sex as he pushed away her hand.

She rolled her eyes at him as she entangled her blonde hairs.

"So, how are you?"

He refused to answer as he got out of the bed in all his naked glory and stood by the glass window.

"Is that a way to treat your girlfriend?"

"Ex, you mean."

He cut in shortly as she sighed and got up, wrapping the bed sheets around her bare form.

She stood by his side as she appreciated his gorgeous form before tilting her head to face him properly.

"Still you asked me for a favor instead of your other bimbos."

He massaged his temple as he observed her slowly.

"You could have easily declined me. Ino."

She chuckled as she shook her head and roamed her hands over his hard abs.

Sasuke and Ino dated for a couple of months in their senior year before they both figured out that they didn't like being tied in a relationship and called it quits. Both were the player type so they parted on good terms without any hard feelings. However they always got together for some casual sex every now and then. Sasuke have asked Ino the favour as she was quite known for her manipulation tricks plus it was easier to get to that pinkette through a girl.

"Yeah. But it was only fair to pay you back for giving me the best sex."

He looked smug as he smirked at her before focusing his attention out of the window.

"So. How's it going?"

"What do you expect? She is a….I can't believe I hang out with her. She is so plain and her dresses are from 90's. Can you believe my maids have far more stylish dress than she do. Ugh..And her sneakers are so rugged and old. Do you have any idea what my reputation has become since I started hanging out with such a ugly duckling."

Ino scurried her nose with disgust as she spoke.

"I don't get you. You could have easily gotten her suspended or expelled. Why go to such degrees for someone like her?"

Sasuke gave his malicious grin as he tapped on the wall slowly.

"I would have. But that won't suffice me. I want to see her get humiliated in front of everyone. So, that she would go running back to her town crying. Plus she will be devastated when her so called best friend hurt her. Don't you think?"

Sasuke walked forward and removed the sheets from Ino's body as she mirrored his smile before he captured her lips once again and the two engaged in throes of pleasure.

/

It was 3:30 in the afternoon when Sakura found herself in the tennis court with Tenten. It was their first day attending club activities and both were overly excited. Sakura have always loved badminton and tennis and she was a famous player in her school.

"Alright my young lads! Let us see the true power of your youth."

Their coach Gai cheered as everyone geared up with their racket and balls. Tenten and Sakura shared a look as they were stunned by his weird behaviour. That man was far too energetic for their liking.

"Yes, Gai sensei! I will not disappoint you. I will win the inter university match in tennis. Just you watch."

The loud voice was as enthusiastic as their strange teacher as Sakura spotted the boy who was just around their age. He was dressed in skintight jumpers and he had awfully bushier eyebrows and round eyes which appeared too comical.

"That's Rock Lee for ya."

Tenten's voice brought Sakura out from her reverie as she gave brunette a questioning look.

"You know him?"

"Yup. It's hard not to notice him when he is that boisterous. Plus we were in same section in high school."

"Geez. I wonder if any one of your classmate even went to other university?"

Sakura spoke dryly with a hint of sarcasm as Tenten laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Come on girl. Let's show this boys how the game is played."

Sakura agreed as both of them stood on opposite side of net.

Tenten served first as the two engaged in a fierce match. Sakura have to admit. Tenten was good.

They have been going at it for minutes, but the ball was yet to drop.

She noticed that everyone have gathered to watch their match. Well, she can't blame them. They were doing really well.

At that moment the door to the courtyard opened and in walked the arrogant Uchiha. His sudden appearance was enough to distract Sakura as she missed and the ball landed on the right corner.

"Yes! I win."

Sakura snapped her head at Tenten as she jumped while everyone clapped at her. She walked forward and shook her hand with a grin.

"Well done Ten!"

"You too Saku. It's been a long time since I had battled this tough with anyone."

Sakura noticed Sasuke walk towards the depository and grabbed pair of balls from there. Tenten noticed her gaze and frowned.

"I forgot that Sasuke was a well known tennis player."

"He was?"

Tenten agreed dully as they saw him making his way towards Gai.

"Excuse me ladies, Can I have a word?"

The polite voice interrupted them both as Sakura found Lee standing there while rubbing his hands together. There was a faint blush on his cheeks as he stared at them. To be more precise, Sakura.

"Lee! How are you?"

Tenten asked joyously as he gave her a flashing smile and wink.

"Fine as always Tenten. You did good today."

He then turned his head towards Sakura who felt herself feeling uneasy by his gaze.

"I am Rock Lee. You played really well there fair maiden."

Sakura sweatdropped at his choice of words before shaking his extended hand.

"I am Sakura Haruno . Nice to meet you."

"Such a lovely name my cherry blossom. Allow me to be your knight in shining armor for the rest of your life. I will defend your pride and virtue with my life."

He declared passionately while clasping his hands at her heart as Sakura stared blankly.

"What?"

"He wants you to become his girlfriend."

Tenten clarified for her as Sakura blinked and stared at him as if he has grown two heads.

"Thanks but I think I will pass."

His face lost all his color as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Sakura noticed this as she gave a small smile to him.

"Sorry Lee. I am not interested in dating anyone at this moment. I only want to focus on my studies."

She justified as she saw his sparkling smile return back before he grasped her hands.

"Well then my Cherry blossom. I will be waiting for the day when you will be ready to accept my love."

"Sure."

She said half heartedly and removed her hands from his grasp.

"Rock lee."

They heard Gai call out to him as he bowed before Sakura and darted from there.

"That..was creepy."

Sakura breathed out as Tenten resisted the urge to laugh at her horrified expression and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Lee may come out as a bit more bold at times, but he is really good at heart."

Sakura nodded slowly as she noticed him and Sasuke stepping inside the court.

"Woah, are they gonna…"

Tenten left the words hanging as they observed Sasuke make his first move. He was elegant and athletic. Sakura have to admit. He gracefully played the balls and took the hit, like a professional. She noticed the hard curve of his bicep when he gripped the handle tightly and mentally smacked herself.

'Stop checking out that audacious man'

She noticed Lee struggling against him and her face contorted with concern. Rock Lee was an amazing player. Tenten even told her that he made it to the top 10 in national tournament.

Sasuke jumped lithely as he whacked the ball against his racquet which landed abruptly on the ground. Lee stood there in utter shock as Sasuke gave a slight smirk.

"Well, then that settles it. Sasuke will be representing us for the singles tournament."

Gai declared with a hint of remorse as their eyes widened at it. They didn't even know that it was a game to select their candidate. Sakura watched as Sasuke made his way towards Lee and held out his hand towards him.

'What the..'

Lee gave a sad smile as he took his hand and said.

"Congratulations Sasuke Uchiha. You are just like everyone said. "

Sasuke smiled at him as he picked out Lee's fallen racquet before breaking it in two halfs.

Everyone gaped as they saw Sasuke stare at Lee coldly. His expression have changed drastically as he sneered.

"You were hoping to enter the tournament with this cheap racquet! Pitiful.."

He removed his hand from Lee's grasp and wiped it on his pants with disgust as he turned to walk away from there.

Sakura was seething with fury at his behaviour. Rock Lee have been nothing but polite to Sasuke. And not only he mocks the poor boy, but also destroys his tennis racket. It was like crushing his sportsmanship. He have crossed the line.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

He paused when he heard his name and peeked at Sakura through his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at her as he chose to walk again.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE RUNNING ASSHOLE! APOLOGIZE TO LEE. NOW!"

He gave a mirthless laugh as he turned on his feet to face her properly.

"Why should I ?"

"Sakura leave it. I am fine. Sasuke was right. I was weak to.."

"Hold it Lee."

She stopped him with her hands as she took small steps towards Sasuke and stared darkly. Her lips were drawn in thin line but Sasuke stood unfazed with expressionless face as he waited for her to speak.

"Fight me Uchiha. If I win, you will apologize to Lee."

His face suddenly split into a vicious grin as he raised his eyebrow.

"And what if I win Haruno?"

He taunted as she took in a deep breath. The urge to kick his balls was far too tempting and not the one he had in his hands of course.

"I will do whatever you want."

"NO. Sakura don't"

Tenten tried to warn her as there was no way Sakura could beat him. He was too good. Sakura tilted her head as she gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Ten. I know what I am doing."

Sasuke had a twisted smile on his face as he grabbed her chin and brought her face closer to his. His breath was fawning her face as he whispered.

"You are to become my slave for a week Haruno. And you will do whatever I say. Anything."

She knew where it was going as she gulped inside. She can feel terror enveloping her body but refused to show it as she swatted his hand away.

"Deal."

Everyone stood petrified as Sakura made the deal with the devil itself before they occupied the opposite ends.

"So, how many sets do you wanna play?"

Sakura asked as she practised with her racket while Sasuke raised the ball to hit.

"None. One who drops the ball first, looses."

He slammed it harshly towards her and Sakura barely prevented it from falling as she returned it. Tenten rubbed her hands with nervousness. Sasuke was pure evil. He wanted to humiliate and torture Sakura as a payback. Sakura have walked right into his trap. She could only pray for some miracle to happen.

Ten minutes passed yet neither one of them were willing to give up as they continued. It was really amazing that Sakura could keep up with him for this long. On the other hand Sakura could feel her muscle getting fatigued. She was past her limits by now while Sasuke looked like he hardly broke a sweat.

'Damn his stamina'

She have to finish this fast or else she will be done for.

Sasuke was enjoying it far too more than he should. He could see her tiring up now. It was only a matter of time before she gave up.

"Sasuke!"

He was interrupted as his eyes flickered momentarily towards the entry gate. His eyes widened when he recognised that face which was a lot similar to him. The face he hasn't seen in a long time. The person who he loved the most in the world. The person who left him….

'Itachi...'

It may have been only a second but it was enough for the ball to narrowly escape his racket. He froze when he saw it falling onto the ground.

'No. This can't be. He can't loose. He just can't."

He raised his head to find Sakura smiling with sheer joy as Tenten crushed her in her arms. Everyone cheered for her as they surrounded that damned girl. He gritted his teeth in pure hatred as he saw Sakura giving him a triumphant smile. She broke free from Tenten and walked towards him.

"Now, How about that deal, uchiha?"

Sasuke gave her an evil eye before he turned to Lee and spoke, almost painfully.

"I am….sorry!"

He darted from there, only to be blocked by his brother's hand.

"Long time no see little brother.."

Itachi gave his signature smile as Sasuke felt the burning sensation of betrayal in his chest. He only gave him a long hard look in return.

"I don't have any brother.."

With that he rushed past him as Itachi remained silent. He deserved it. After all, it was him who left Sasuke three years back.

/

 _ **Next chapter will have some family drama of course. And some other characters will get screen time. Story is slow paced for now as I don't want to rush things and make it complicated. It will be a while before they will fall in love.**_

 _ **Pm me if you got any queries.**_

 _ **And also please read and review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or followed. You guys always make me happy..**_

/

 **STAB MY HEART**

 _I thought I knew the world_

 _I thought I knew myself_

 _I thought I knew my best friend_

 _But I knew nothing at all…._

Sasuke jerked away his hand as Itachi tried to get a hold of him.

"I have nothing to say to you Itachi. Go away!"

Itachi sighed as he bowed his head and let a sad smile play across his chiselled face.

"I know that you hate me Sasuke. And I deserve it. But I had my reasons."

Sasuke balled his fists as his eyes flickered wildly over his brother's face.

"Reasons? Don't give me that shit."

Itachi moved to stand beside his brother who was staring up in distance from the terrace. Sasuke have ran up the stairs to the top floor of University and Itachi followed him there.

"Sasuke! The reason I came back was to spend some time with you. For the old time's sake."

Itachi told in a gentle tone which reminded Sasuke of their childhood when he will go running to his brother when he returned from the school or the time when they snuck off to play in afternoon. Sasuke had the sudden urge to let go off his fury and pride and engulf him in a bone crushing hug but decided against it.

"Get this through your brain Itachi. I am not naïve like I was before and follow you like a puppy. I have changed. The day you walked out on me was the day you killed your little brother."

With that he stormed out from there without sparing a single glance to the elder man who pursed his lips together and closed his eyes. Reminiscing about their old days.

/

Sakura flipped through the pages of the leading daily newspaper and checked for all the single job opportunity. She had no idea it would be this hard to get one. The place where Tenten worked had no deficiency of workers, tough luck indeed. She groaned when she realised that their weren't any which could suit her. Either the payment was very low or they demanded a lot of hours from their workers which she couldn't afford being a medical student. She was about to close it in frustration when her eyes landed on a small advertisement at the top left corner.

 _Wanted: A young college girl for waitress. Work hours range from 3-5._

There was addressed and a phone number scribbled down as she hummed.

'Maybe I should ring them and ask about the payment and stuff.'

She picked up her phone from the adjacent chair and dialed the aforementioned number. After three rings someone picked as the cheerful voice greeted her.

"Hello Ichigo maid Café! How may I help you?"

'maid?...'

"Umm. Hi. I just saw your advertisement in the newspaper and wanted to know about it."

"Oh, Are you interested in applying?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Great! I will set up an appointment with our manager right away. Can you please give me your name and other details?"

/

Six months flew by and Sakura have adjusted to the city life by now. She have secured the top rank in her batch the very first semester and have earned the respect of her teachers as well as some of her batch mates who were eager to learn from her and admired her. Along with good academic performance, she also won a trophy in the women single in tennis and was a runner-up in the contemporary dance form. She have gained quite a reputation in her University as many girls actually admired her while few boys even asked her out. To this she declined. Obviously.

Life was running smoothly.

"Sakura, Take the order for table 2 and 6."

Well as smooth as it can get with working in a maid café.

"Coming right away."

Sakura have joined one of the rare cosplay café as a waitress six months back. Although it was a bit embarrassing to dress up in a black puffed frock along with a white apron which reached mid way till her thighs. She also donned black ankle length socks and a white headband. The place paid decently for her three hour shift so she adjusted there. Sakura walked out with a bright smile to get the order.

"Welcome to our café master. What can I get for you?"

Colour drained from her face as the hooded man lifted his head and the familiar onyx eyes stared back at her. It felt like hours before they both stared at each other before a smirk broke on her customer's face.

'SASUKE UCHIHA!'

Well well! If it isn't Miss Haruno."

This was a dream. A nightmare. There is no way that Sasuke would come to such a simple place outside the city. This can't be true right?

"I will like Double Espresso please. "

She was snapped out of her hyper venting as he spoke coolly.

'it was real alright. I have gotta stop panicking. Yes. So, what if he tells everyone. It's not like I am ashamed of my job. No. Instead I am afraid of the fact that he is gonna harass me here. Damn!"

She faked a smile as she pushed away her thoughts.

"Of course master."

Sasuke stared at her retreating back as he smirked with amusement. Who would have thought that a proud girl like her would work at such a place. People were full of surprises. He was pleased as he have found a new way to toy with her.

Sakura returned after five minutes with a tray in her hands and a obvious plastic smile.

"Here is your coffee. Please enjoy yourself."

"You took so long to bring it. It's not even cold. Is this how you serve people?"

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as she tried to compose herself. He was obviously trying to get her all worked up so she would snap and her manager will throw her out from work.

'That jerk!'

"I am sorry sir. I will bring a new one for you."

She managed to blurt out cheerfully as he closed his eyes.

"Hn! I don't have time to waste."

He gulped down his drink as he shouted in a loud voice to call out their head.

Sakura found her manger Shizuka rushing towards the table as she bowed politely.

"I have a complain. Your workers here seem to be slagging off especially this one here. I waited for half an hour before I was served."

Sakura felt her jaw drop with shock as she felt a vein pop out in her forehead.

'Why this low life good for nothing lying bastard!'

"I apologise Master. She is new here, but she will learn. Won't you Sakura?"

Her manager was giving her a stern look as she gulped and nodded.

"Yes..Forgive my mistake. Master."

She almost spat the last word as Sasuke stared at her blankly.

"Whatever. Make sure this doesn't happen next time or it won't be good for your reputation."

He told flatly before he pulled down his hoodie and walked out of the café. Sakura could only fume with anger as she registered his words.

'So he was gonna come back to torture her. Just great.'

Sasuke felt himself whistling and singing along with the lyrics of the song that was currently playing in his i-pod as he sat in the bus. He always used public transport to come here so that no one could follow him. Today was quite an interesting day. He have found out the little secret of that witch Sakura and he can't wait to make her life miserable. It was a shame he can't tell anyone about it as they will probably wonder what he was doing in the lesser known part of the city. He was of course not going to tell anyone about his music lessons. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number before waiting for response.

"It must be my lucky day to get a call from you."

The person on the other line gushed as he pursed his lips with irritation.

"I am calling off our deal Ino. Finish it with Sakura as soon as you can."

"What? Umm..I mean, what happened?"

He pulled at his hair as he leaned on the window.

"None of your business. And shouldn't you be happy that she will be out of you hairs now?"

There was a momentary pause before she spoke again.

"I guess, but hey! You used me to get to her. It's damn right my business.!"

His head fell back on the seat as he closed his eyes.

"Let's just say I got bored of her. Now ditch her and do it properly. Infact, you should do that at your birthday party."

"Ya, well fine. I will…Sasuke. The sex is not off the table now, is it?"

He smirked as he tapped rhythmically on the glass pane.

"Of course not."

There was a relieved sigh as she bid her goodbye to him.

/

"Oh God, I can't decide.!"

Sakura cried out helplessly as she banged her head on the wall. She was frequenting all the marts in the mall to find something to present Ino but so far nothing have worked out. Her birthday was today and she have arranged a grand party at her farm house and Sakura couldn't say no this time. There was only one problem though that Ino was filthy rich. She can't just give her anything cheap. It have to be something special. However most of the things she liked, were either out of her budget or not the latest in trend. Sakura knew that her best friend always got the hot arrivals from the market so her attempts were futile.

She decided to search into another shop when she spotted something. She walked towards the glasscase as she noticed the cute twin doll key chain. It also have the words Bestie for life inked on it. This was it. This was perfect. Ino was recently complaining about her car key chain being broken. Nobody else would give her such a small thing. It wasn't cheap by any means but Sakura have saved enough to afford it. Sakura beamed as she took it out and headed to the counter for bill.

/

The party was in full swing when Tenten and Sakura arrived. Sakura was dressed in a pink sleeveless top which she have borrowed from the brunette and simple black jeans. Her hair was done in half pigtails and her face had a slight touch of makeup, courtesy of Tenten. Tenten was donning white pencil skirt and formal blue top while her hairs were left open.

Inspite of their efforts, the girls there outshined them to a greater degree. Most of them were wearing short length gown which showed a lot of cleavage. Their face was painted with makeup as they chatted happily.

"They all look like a hooker."

Tenten muttered as Sakura chuckled and agreed silently. She roamed her eyes around for any sign of Ino when a voice interrupted her.

"Just who gave you permission to enter here, huh."

They both turned simultaneously and found a redhead glaring disgustedly at them. Tenten glared back as she placed her hands over her hips.

"For your information, we are Ino's best friend and she invited us here bimbo!"

The redhead gaped as she fumed before shoving a list at their face.

"This is the list of her guests and clearly you both are not on it, you pair of destitute."

Sakura felt a pang of disbelieve as she ran her eyes over the paper and indeed their name wasn't present.

"What's the matter Sak? Is it..."

She refused to believe it as she glowered .

"Maybe, there was a mistake. Or this just might be your dirty trick. Why don't you call Ino and confirm with her?"

There was a snort as the girl snatched back her paper and turned.

"Yeah right. Ino is quite busy with her celebrity guests. She don't have any time for..'

"What's going on?"

The three of them turned and found Ino standing couple of inches away with few other girls surrounding her. Sakura squawked as she glanced at her. She was wearing a strapless red gown with diamond earring studded in her ears. Her hairs were curled up perfectly and her scarlet lipstick gave her a sensual touch. She looked hot as well as exquisite at the same time.

Sakura rushed forward with a grin as she hugged her in absolute happiness.

"Happy Birthday Ino. You look amazing."

It was a few seconds before Ino abruptly pushed her away and stared at her with absolute repulsion.

"Don't get your filthy hands on me."

Sakura felt her smile vanishing as she stared incredulously at her. She must have mistaken. Ino would never say that to her.

"Ino.."

"What? Didn't you hear what she said? I didn't invite you so you are free to go. Unless, you wanna stay here and serve my guests."

Her mocking smile was a stab to Sakura's heart as she clumsily backed away from her. Tenten's words from before rang into her ears. Was she only playing with her till now?

Her questions were answered when she saw Sasuke approaching them behind Ino as he engulfed her tiny waist and placed a sensual kiss on her neck.

"Happy birthday."

His eyes remained glued to Sakura however as Ino smiled and tilted her head to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura felt as if someone have slapped her right across the face. They broke apart as Ino gave him a seductive smile.

"Where's my present?"

"Follow me upstairs and I will show you where it is.."

"You naughty boy!"

Sakura felt a sudden urge to vomit as she saw them together. So, Ino was using her all along. Playing with her emotions. Pretending to be her best friend. When infact she and Sasuke were seeing each other all this time. She haven't realised that she was crying until she tasted the salty tear through her open mouth. Sakura inhaled slowly and wiped her eyes when she saw the couple staring at her victoriously.

She pulled herself together as she walked forward and smiled at Ino who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I should leave then. This is for you. "

She took out her small wrapped box before placing it in Ino's right palm.

"Happy Birthday once again. I wish you happiness in your life."

Her eyes trailed off towards Sasuke who was giving her a bored look before resting back at Ino who appeared confused.

"You might have not considered me your friend. But you were always a best friend to me."

Sakura turned on her heels after pushing through the drunk people and was out of their sight after a couple of minutes. Tenten pursed her lips as she walked forward and stared down at Ino.

"You are even worse than this Uchiha here. Sakura always considered you as her best friend. She always favored you over me and defended you whenever I suspected you."

Her eyes were welling up as she blinked away her tears and laughed mirthlessly.

"You know, she was saving money for months to give you a decent gift. She skipped her lunch so that she could have enough for you. Her present might not be as showy and expensive as the others but her feelings were the most genuine of all. Unlike others, who only befriended you for your money and looks, that girl actually liked you for who you were. Thanks you both for showing us that humanity is indeed dead in todays's world. Hope you have a very happy birthday with your true friends."

Her words were laced with pure agony and sarcasm as she gave them a hard long look before walking away from there.

/

The next few months passed by in a blur as the end term exams were finally there. Sakura wiped off her forehead as scrolled through her textbook in the kitchen area of her maid café. She didn't have any time to waste plus she can't cut off her work hours either.

"Sakura, it's your call."

"Alright. Coming Misa."

It was already 9 o'clock by the time her work was completed. She was completely tired as she walked from the bus station to her home. Her legs were practically wobbling as she walked. A blurry sight of something lying down the street caught her eyes as she frowned. She looked around and noticed the streets were empty. Sakura took slow and careful steps as on closer inspection she realised it was a person, more specifically a man.

'What the hell?'

He was lying on his stomach as she shook him but there was no response. She turned his body to check his pulse but her eyes widened when she saw his face.

"Naruto.."

She could easily recognise him from his blonde hairs and tanned features. He was quite famous around the campus.

She checked his pulse and felt a quick relief on noticing he was alive before she shook his body violently.

"Hey! Naruto..Naruto! Wake up."

It was of no use as the man was unconscious. She sighed as she noticed his expression and leaned in to smell him. His body temperature was high and his lips and fingers were visibly blue. She paled on noticing the symptoms.

'Did he take drugs?'

She also noticed that his breathing was dangerously weak and decided to give him her first aid treatment. She brought her mouth to his and started the CPR. After noticing that his breathe has evened out she broke from him and quickly took of her cellphone and dialed it.

"Hello Kakashi! Ya, I am on my way…Listen first… I need your help."

It was half an hour later when Sakura found herself sitting in the waiting room of the general hospital along with Kakashi. She have already informed his parents and they were just on their way.

"Where is he? Where is my son?"

The panicked voice of a female urged them to raise their head as they noticed a red haired woman darting inside the room. She was dressed in green buttoned up top and black leggings. Following her was a man who had hairs quite similar to Naruto. He was donning casual pants along with blue shirt. They were Naruto's parents obviously.

"Calm down Miss. Doctors are taking care of him now."

Kakashi explained as the woman slumped down on nearby chair and her husband rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Thanks for bringing him here."

The man, Minato said as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head lazily.

"Well, it wasn't me but my sister Sakura."

He pointed towards the pinkette who was sitting in complete silence before she jerked her head up and saw both of his parents giving her a thankful smile. It was another twenty minutes before the doctors called them and they rushed in the lobby.

"It was drug overdose as this young lady suspected. He is out of danger now but you should look after him. Teenagers these days are so reckless I swear. "

Doctor muttered as Kushina hugged her husband with relief.

"Thanks a lot for saving him Doctor."

Minato said gratefully as doctor nodded before throwing a small smile towards Sakura.

"If you really want to thank someone it should be this young girl. She noticed his symptoms and gave him first aid. If it haven't been for her, I doubt your son could make it. Anyways, I need you to fill in the form."

Minato followed the doctor as Kushina turned towards Sakura and clasped her hands tightly.

"Thank you so much Sakura. You were really a life saver."

Her voice have broken down by now as Sakura shook her head and gave her a polite smile.

"I was just doing my duty Mam. After all, I will be a doctor one day too."

Kushina gently patted her cheeks as she smiled through her tears while Sakura felt her own face spreading up in a smile. She have saved someone today and she can't wait to save millions of life in the future.

/

A week have passed since the incident and it was the last day of her first year. Exams were starting tomorrow and she anticipated it with both nervousness and excitement. Sakura walked out of the corridors of her block and decided to stop for Tenten there. She avoided going near the engineering block as there was a high chance she would run into Sasuke. She have never seen him since Ino's party and luckily he chose not to bother her at the maid cafe.

"Sakura.."

She was surprised when instead of a female voice she heard the loud masculine voice and lifted her head to find Naruto running towards her. She blinked with shock as he halted right in front of her and gave her his goofy smile.

"Naruto…It's good to see that you are doing well."

Instead of replying he crushed her in his arms as she struggled in his vice grip.

"Woah, hold it right there. You are strangling me."

"Oops, sorry."

He released her with his usual smile before his expression turned serious.

"Thanks for saving me that day. My mom told me everything..It's just..I am sorry for the way we..i mean Sasuke teme acted towards you, yet you chose to help me…even if I was his friend."

He looked ashamed as he looked down and motioned to and fro. Sakura scratched her head as she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Hey, I aspire to be a doctor okay. So, you don't have to thank me coz I aim on saving tons of life. And you don't have to apologize on behalf of him. You never did anything wrong to me. Leaving that aside, don't you dare take drugs again you idiot! Do you know how horrified your parents were when.."

"I promise Sakura I will never do that. Plus it was some jerk who spiked my drink after I got into a fight with me…"

He explained as she nodded and adjusted her bag over her shoulders. She wasn't used to talking a lot with boys beside Kakashi of course.

"So..umm..Would you be you know, friend?"

Naruto asked with a slight blush coating his cheeks as she was taken aback and looked away. Last time she made a friend she was hurt so bad that she didn't know if she could trust anyone again. But this boy seemed innocent and judging by the way his parents were, surely he can't be that bad.

"It's ok if you don't want. I mean I understand. But I promise I am not like Ino or Teme. And after you saved my life you are.."

"Yes. I will Naruto.."

She spoke softly as he paused and gave her his cheeky smile before extending his hand.

"I promise that you won't ever regret this decision Sakura. I will always be there for you."

She took his warm hands and shook it gently and their in started the best friendship of her life.

/

 _ **Naruto and Sakura are best friend goals for me so I can't see them not being together.**_

 _ **The maid costume idea was inspired from one of my favourite shojo animes 'Kaichou wa maid Sama'. I recommend you to watch it, it's so good. I know that there wasn't much of that but we will be seeing that soon enough. Also most of you don't like the womanizing act of Sasuke and believe me, I despise it just as much. I just wanted him to be a perfect bad boy. Plus, you will be surprised at the amount of character development he will go through..(spoiler alert) So just be patient. And for those who are wondering if Ino and Sakura will be friends again..Well, you just have to wait and watch.**_

 _ **Next chapter will focus heavily on her job and her relation with Naruto.**_

 _ **Stay tuned till then..**_

 _ **And please read and review…they always make me happy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the review, fav and follows. You guys always make me happy.**_

/

 **KARMA IS BITCH**

 _One relation blossomed_

 _While other fell like a shooting star_

 _You made me snap open my eyes_

 _And turned me into a better person…._

"And then they told me to keep my voice down, Can you believe it Saku? I am not that loud, Am I ?"

"Yes you are Naruto."

She laughed as his lips pouted in mock hurt and punched his shoulders playfully. It was her free hour and coincidently Naruto's too, so they both decided to hung out in the ground for a while. Two months have passed since the time they became friends and Sakura couldn't believe they got along with each other so well. They both were fun loving and have a similar taste in many things. Their favourite band, Linkin Park. Fav romantic movie, Titanic. Favourite sports; Baseball. And team; Yomiuri without doubt. Naruto was the guy who could bring smile to her face in worst of situations.

His mother Kushina adored her and always invited her to come along. As for Kakashi, Naruto have requested him to give training in Judo so she got a training partner as well. Sakura couldn't believe that she would ever have so much fun hanging out with a boy. Tenten even teased her that she was falling for him but she blandly declined. She didn't feel fluttering of butterflies in her stomach in his presence. Quite the contrary, his company always seemed relaxing and soothing.

Naruto's phone buzzed at that moment as he excused himself from the table and pulled it out.

"Ya, asshole.."

There was a ungraceful snort on the other line before the person spoke.

"We are going clubbing tonight. Plus we have our rummy game with those Waseda creeps. There is no way we are loosing man!"

Naruto sighed at his friend Kiba. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Suigetsu and Juggo were the members of gang Sharingan and they often got in a gamble with other University kids. It was a secret well kept from their parents as they all came from reputed families with the exception of Juggo and Suigetsu who were orphans brought up by the famous Scientist Orochimaru and worked under him for living.

It was those Wseda people who drugged Naruto for revenge. They also held illegal street racing occasionally. He and Sasuke were the champs of biking. It was due to the fact that Naruto beat their best player they have chosen to hurt him. Cheap shot. This competitions always brought an adrenaline rush in Naruto before, but now he felt repulsed by it. Maybe it was due to the fact that it nearly cost him his life last time or the company of Sakura. This whole summer vacation he have hung out with Sakura, avoiding his friends. They haven't bothered to check up on him when he was admitted in the hospital, and only send get well soon messages. Their excuses were lame like we were busy in this or that blah blah. His so called best friend didn't even care to lie as he frankly told that he was gonna be fine, so why make a big fuss out of that.

To be honest, their friendship was only a web of deception made by their illegal activities or drinking games. Naruto felt ashamed now as he thought back to how reckless they all were been.

"Yo man! You there or what?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kiba spoke once again and coughed slightly.

"Oh yeah. About that, I don't think I will be able to make it. I have an important work to do. Bye."

He hung up abruptly before Kiba could start with the twenty questions routine. He turned his head and smiled at the innocent face of Sakura as she chewed on her cheese sandwich. After getting to know her, Naruto have decided that he will preserve her smile. She was too pure for this world. This city. So far the girls he interacted with were only interested in money or sex. They always throw themselves at him for his money and reputation. He won't be lying if he said he didn't benefit from it. But with Sakura, it was different. She was different. She made him see the world in new light. She made him realise that there was more to it than money or power. He would be forever obliged to her for that.

/

Sasuke smashed the wine glass in his hand when he heard that Naruto have rejected them yet again. Bluntly. It has been going on ever since he got discharged from the hospital. No. Ever since he started hanging out with Miss goody shoe Sakura. He spent the whole vacations with her and adamantly refused to come camping with them or to the bars or the pool game. He didn't even join them in their trip to Hawaii. He was distancing himself from their gang to hang out with her. They have been together ever since their high school and he was leaving everything behind for that pink haired freak.

Seems like Naruto needed a wakeup call. That girl was far too manipulative for his taste. Naruto have always been naïve. It was no wonder he was tricked easily. But he would make sure it didn't continue again. Past semester have been a total waste for him as his music teacher apparently left the city for good and he wasn't able to find one like him. He gave up on that and decided to practice by himself only. Besides music, it was their notorious activities which made him feel alive; and now Naruto was spoiling it too.

It was 8 o'clock in the night when Naruto was on his way home that his path was blocked by few bikes. He scowled when he realised who they were before getting out of his convertible.

"Whole gang is here, huh. What a surprise!"

He grinned as he regarded them all before Sasuke stepped forward and came face to face with him.

"We have decided against cards and racing starts at midnight. You are coming with us."

Naruto sighed as he shook his head lightly.

"No. I have to go home, I already told I have work to do."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but before he could speak, they were interrupted by Choji.

"Where were you till now, Naruto?"

"At the library. My grades weren't that good last year."

He shrugged. It was true. He decided to spend couple of hour with books as he wanted to succeed his father's business on his own hard work and not just because he was Minato's son.

There was loud burst of laughter as Suigetsu came from the background and eyed him slyly.

"You actually want us to believe that YOU were studying?"

Naruto nodded simply while Suigetsu continued.

"Or it was due to one pink haired girl?"

"Keep Sakura out of it."

The serious tone of Naruto shocked Sasuke to a great degree. He seldom got serious what with his jokes and light hearted nature.

"Touche! Being protective huh...Is she that good in bed that you are wrapped around her fin.."

Suigetsu didn't get to finish as Naruto's fist collided with his face and the said man went flying few feets away.

"FUCK! THIS FUCKING HURTS MOTHERFUCKER!"

He groaned in pain as he tried to get up from ground before he was jabbed on his face again.

"Don't. you. Ever. Talk. About. Sakura. Like. that."

Naruto warned in a deadly voice which seemed to have scared the shark boy as everyone were too stunned to react. Sasuke was almost frozen by his violent nature. Just what kind of magic had she done on him? Before Naruto could launch another hit on the already bleeding man, Sasuke gripped his hands and held him back.

"You wanna kill him?"

"FUCK! Lemme go Sasuke. Leave! Or I Won't hesitate to punch you too I swear."

There was a mortified silence before Sasuke laughed without any trace of mirth and let Naruto out of his hold.

"You will fight me for the girl you befriended two months ago?"

There was a sense of disbelief and an incredulous look in his eyes. They have been best friends since they were in their diapers. Although Sasuke didn't show it but he can't live without that blonde idiot annoying him. He was so used to him. And the idea that that damned girl was stealing his best friend under his nose was far too painful than he thought.

"Maybe I will Sasuke. If you dare to hurt her again I won't hesitate to. Mess with Sakura and you have to face me."

Naruto promised as he gritted his teeth. Sasuke stumbled back on his legs as he couldn't believe his ears. First Itachi, now him. Why everyone he cared about and loved kept drifting apart from him.? There was a momentarily silence as he closed his eyes and took in a breathe before responding.

"You can leave Naruto. No one will bother you now I promise."

With that he turned on his heels, took off towards his bike before zooming away from there at full speed.

/

"See you tomorrow girls. Bye."

Sakura waved to her co-workers as she got out from the backdoor of café. She checked her watch and it was already 8 o' clock. She has a lot of assignments to complete and she was already exhausted.

'Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight.'

She closed the door behind her and almost screamed when she saw someone leaning casually on the opposite wall. She squinted her eyes in the dark and her face darkened on realising who it was.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

She seethed lowly as he moved from his position and walked towards her with a stoic face. She backed away from him and her face became pale when she felt the wall behind her. She was trapped. Alone. With this insolent prick. Not good. Definitely not good. He placed his palms on either side of her face and leaned forward so their noses were touching.

Sakura gulped as she felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Wh..Why are you here Sasuke?"

She managed to ask slowly as his eyes narrowed. Just a bit.

"What do you want from Naruto?"

She peered at him ambiguously and raised her eyebrow before tilting her face away.

"What does that mean? He is my friend and.."

"Bullshit. You want me to believe that you don't have any sick intention behind it."

He spat at her as she felt her anger began to surface and gave him a dirty look.

"I am not like your girlfriend Ino Mr Uchiha. Now kindly Let. Me. Go."

He slammed his hands on the wall, making a dent in it as he grabbed her chin with his another hand.

"I know middle class girl like you very well. You act all sweet and innocent to get to rich guys for their money."

She lifted her hands just in time for Sasuke to grab it forcefully and put it above his head.

"Not happening again sweetheart."

He said in a sickly sweet tone as she tried to knee him but he locked her legs at a place with his powerful thighs as she struggled against him.

"LET ME GO BASTARD!"

She screamed before he shut her mouth with his free hand which made terror rise in Sakura. She was alone in alleyway with Sasuke effectively trapping her in his arms. This was bad. Her eyes reflected her fear as Sasuke chuckled evilly at her.

"What happened Sakura? Afraid.."

He was mocking her, That Freak!

"You know. If you only wanted money than you could have easily asked me for it…Infact."

His voice dropped here as he nibbled on her ear before whispering huskily.

"I can pleasure you far better than Naruto could ever. Trust me. I will make you see stars Sakura."

That did it. She head-butted him as he almost fell back before a hard punch connected with his face.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE SUCH A LOWFUL BEING LIKE YOU EXISTS. YOU THINK THAT GIRLS ARE SIMPLY MADE TO BE YOUR SEX TOYS. WELL YOU THINK WRONG UCHIHA! THERE ARE GIRLS LIKE ME WHO HAVE THEIR OWN VIRTUE AND PRIDE. I ALMOST PITY YOUR MOTHER FOR THIS. DO YOU THINK THAT SHE IS ALSO A SEX TOOL FOR YOUR DAD OR A BABY MAKING MACHNE?"

"SHUT UP!"

He roared as he fisted his palms before looking back at her with his menacing onyx eyes. Sakura didn't falter though as she continued.

"IT HURTS! DOESN'T IT? NOW THINK ABOUT ALL THOSE GIRLS YOU HAVE USED IN THE PAST AND DEGRADED. THEY ALSO HAVE THEIR FAMILY. MOTHER, FATHER AND SIBLING.! NEXT TIME THINK ABOUT YOUR MOTHER FIRST WHEN YOU CHOOSE TO DISRESPECT OTHER WOMAN."

Her last words resounded in his ears as he became completely speechless while she darted off from there. This girl. Who was she? What does she think she even knew about him? He never forced himself on a girl unless they were willing and of course they were. Their were also a lot of them who thought that he liked them enough to have a relationship with them before he simply refused. He has never been this violent with a girl before unless she came. She made him mad. A lot. She was the first girl ever to reject him. Humiliate him. And even make him feel guilty in the pit of his stomach.

He still remembers her crestfallen face when she realised that Ino was just playing with her. Or the way her eyes held fire when he offered her money. And now.

He has never met someone like her. As much as tried to believe that she was fake and will show her true face soon, he knew it was far more truth. This girl wore her emotions on sleeve. He shook his head when he realised he have never spend this much time thinking about a girl before.

"Dammit!"

/

Ino Yamanaka sighed with pleasure as her masseur rubbed her back soothingly and eased the knots in her neck. She adjusted her blanket as she leaned forward to pick up her phone from the tablestand before dialling it.

"Hey Ami! I need a favor."

She spoke in her usual cheerful voice as the other girl answered.

"Yup. What do you want Ino?"

"Actually, I was supposed to pick up my courier from the express post but I am currently stuck in my massage appointment. Can you take it sweetie?"

There was a slight pause before she spoke again.

"Uhm..I would like to but I am actually out of town visiting my relative with Mom. Sorry."

"Ohh. It's ok don't worry. I will get someone else to do it. Bye."

"Bye."

"What did she want?"

Ami turned her head at her girlfriend as she put her sunglasses on her forehead. She was currently lying by her pool with her friend.

"She wanted me to her choir. Can you fucking believe that? Who does she think I am? Sakura Haruno.."

They all laughed as she snorted and adjusted her body over the lounger.

"Hmm.. Too be honest I am tired of pretending."

Her friend Ryu confessed as Ami nodded silently.

"Yeah. Me too. But those saunas, free therapy and passes are totally worth it."

"Yeah. If it weren't for the fact that we got so much attention from everyone in her company, I would have ditched her years ago.."

Ami chuckled as she moved her purple hairs from her face.

"I guess it does good to our reputation but gosh I don't understand how can boys even like her?"

"Ami sweetie, she is the easiest fuck around college. Miss slutty is good for only two things. Sucking cocks and dressing like a bimbo. No wonder boys worship her."

"Ya, that's true. I am so glad I am not like her. Atleast I have a boyfriend. And I still can't believe she is so evil."

"Oh she is. I mean I know that girl was poor and all but damn that was harsh. To be honest I think Sakura was the only girl who liked Ino genuinely."

"Mmm. I know right. If she keeps up her snobby attitude for long eventually everyone will get tired of her..."

The two girl continued to mock the blonde girl but unbeknownst to them, Ino have not hung up the phone and listened to every single thing they said. For the first time she felt tear in her eyes as she heard the crude comment of her supposed bestfriend.

"Miss Yamanaka. Are you okay?"

Her masseuse noticed her tears and asked tentatively as she wiped her eyes and got up before wrapping her towel around her petite form and eventually hanging up the phone.

"Ya. I am. I have some important work to do Ayuza. You should leave now."

"Okay Madam."

The lady bowed politely before her and left as Ino slumped to the floor and let her tears fall freely.

/

Sasuke drank his hot coffee as he sat in his dining area and read the newspaper. He heard the sound of footsteps as he threw a small glance at his guest.

"You are up early."

Ino yawned as she walked into the room in his shirt and nodded towards him.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

She couldn't help but stare at the fine specimen of man in front. He was dressed in blue sweats and grey shorts with his wet hairs falling into his eyes indicating that he have just bathed. Her gaze wandered to his aristocratic nose and sharp jawline and those lips, which devoured her like starved man last night. She blushed as his eyes met her before he frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just.."

She refused to speak as she looked down and he didn't pry her any further. One of the things she loved about Sasuke. He never pestered her about anything. But at the same time she wished he would. She can't help but feel giddy on thinking about a possessive jealous boyfriend.. But Sasuke was far from it. Even when they were dating he didn't seem to be bothered by all the boys that flirted with her. She knew about his playboy attributes very well and wondered how many girls he slept with beside her. She didn't admit it openly but she hated the idea of him getting intimate with anyone else.

"Hey Sasuke! My parents will be out of town this weekend. Wanna come over for some fun."

She winked as she suggested slyly and he gave her a monotonous look.

"No. I am going to Hokkaido."

"Why?"

"Academic work.."

"Oh. I see."

She didn't hide the disappointment in her voice as Sasuke finally glanced at her sullen face.

"What? You can get any of your boy toys to keep you company."

His words never bothered her before but ever since Ami's words from yesterday, she can't help but see everything in a new light. She felt a stabbing pain as her mouth hung open.

"Sasuke..Does it ever bother you that I might sleep with other guys too."

"No. It's none of my business what you do. Plus our relationship is purely physical."

"Seriously? You never feel something more when we have sex or talk like now."

"No. And I will appreciate if you leave now. You are overexerting your stay. "

She just looked at him with frantic eyes as she got up and walked towards his chair.

"How cold can you be Sasuke? After everything we did and have been through…I mean nothing to you."

Her voice have increased in pitch as he slammed the paper down the table before getting up and eyeing her with irritation

"What's this? Twenty questions. The fuck is wrong with you today..!"

"I just..I think I love you Sasuke."

His face became void of any emotion as he stared blankly at Ino who was fidgeting with her hands as she looked at him. With desire. Hope.

FUCK…

"Are you fucking out of your mind? Did you get high or what?"

She bit her lower lip as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"I am serious Sasuke. And I can make you fall for me too if.."

"SHUT UP. Firstly, I am not the kind of guy who will fall for anyone. And if I ever did by chance, you are definitely not the kind I will love.."

He pushed her away slightly and Ino felt as if someone have slapped her on the face with harsh reality.

"What…So what kind of girl I am Sasuke? Slut! Whore! The one who."

"Yes."

.Ami's words have never hurt her as much as his small confession did. What was she expecting? That he will confess his love to her? That she will be atleast somewhat special to him? No. She was just another notch in his bed. Nothing more. Before Sasuke could see her tears, she turned her face as she inhaled deeply before speaking.

"We are over Sasuke. Sex is off the table now. Forever."

With that she stormed into his room to pick off her clothes and leave this place as soon as possible with the last shred of her dignity.

/

 _ **How was the chapter guys? Hope you enjoyed it..**_

 _ **Some of you must be wondering where Choji, Kiba, Shino were? They don't attend TU but they have been together since their high school and formed the gang since then. It was due to this reason that Tenten didn't mention the others to Sakura.**_

 _ **And the reason why Sasuke didn't bother Sakura at the café again was because his music teacher left so he stopped coming to that part. I know that their relationship is not progressing anywhere but be patient. Sasuke is a long way from being the guy for Sakura and If you paid attention here, you might have noticed that he was stung by her words badly..It's just the beginning.**_

 _ **And to my readers who are wondering if it's the remake of Onyx and Jade, yup it is. The basic concept is same. Although the whole story is different. So please don't bother with that fic as I won't be continuing it..**_

 _ **Read and review…especially my silent readers..And I will be more than happy if you click the alert and fav button…**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and fav. Also to my guest reviewer who complained about lack of sasusaku. I hope this chapter will make you realise it's a ss fic only.**_

 **CHANGE OF HEART**

"I want a thesis on Jel Diffusion and Elisa by Monday. Next week we will be starting with the most important topic, PCR technology. I hope you do a brief study before coming to the lecture. If you have any other doubts, you know where to find me. Floor 6, Room no. 12, cabin C. See you in the next lecture."

Sakura packed up her bag as her teacher left the hall and decided to head out to DSA (Division of Student's activities). It was the activity block for all the clubs and she have decided to do some training for the upcoming tennis tournament as she wanted to win the prize this time too. She skidded as she got into the lift before getting out on the ground floor. She pulled out her cellphone to give a quick text to Naruto that she won't be able to join him to the Ramen house this evening. Both of them often hung out at the Ramen noodles shop right across the University as it was Naruto's favourite food.

'I should grab a bite from cafeteria. Don't know how long Gai sensei is gonna keep up the practice.'

With that she turned right and headed towards it but was surprised to find Ino standing there. Something was quite wrong with her former best friend. She had dark circles under her eyes which were all puffy and swollen. She even didn't have much makeup on her face and her hairs also seemed to be so out of place as they struck out of her ponytail. It was very unlike her.

'Although it's none of my business.'

'Sakura averted her eyes and continued walking without noticing her before a small voice stopped her.

"Sakura.."

She sighed and slowly turned her head towards the blonde girl who had a dejected look on her face.

"I am sorry, were you talking to me?"

Sakura questioned and cocked her head as though she didn't even know who Ino was. She can be quite savage when she wanted to. Ino started sobbing as she moved forward so they were only few inches away.

"I..I know it's late and I know I don't deserve it but I am really sorry. I really am, for all the thin..things I did..I did to you."

She hid her face in her palms as she started crying hysterically. Sakura noticed that they were attracting attention of few bystanders and grabbed her hand and dragged her from there. She stopped in the empty classroom as Ino wiped off her tears to face her properly

"Do you really think that I can forgive you after everything you have done? How do I know for sure, that this isn't another of your dirty trick?"

Sakura deadpanned as she gave her an incredulous look. Although she did feel almost sorry for her condition but that didn't mean she will forgive her. Keyword: Almost.

"It isn't any trick..And No..No! I..I don't expect you to..I guess..I just wanted to apologise to you..for..for being such a bitch. You were always nice to me…and what I did..I..I humiliated you for someone who…who just thinks of me as a cheap..cheap slut."

Her shoulders shook wildly as she cried out her heart and Sakura really pitied her at that time.

"Hey, Just..Just sit here."

She took her hand and made her lie down on the chair as Ino pursed her hands together and looked at Sakura.

"I am so sorry. Sorry..Sakura. You really..cared for..for me and I..But I am not worthy of your forgiveness."

"Calm down Ino. Take deep breathe. Ok. Look at me. Ino. Go deep. It's ok..Shoo.."

Sakura cooed as she hugged her tightly and let Ino cry her heart out in her arms. After ten minutes she finally calmed down as she wiped off the stray tear and hiccupped slowly. Sakura patted her shoulder comfortingly as she spoke.

"So, Are you ready to talk about what happened."

And Ino proceeded to narrate her the whole events from yesterday as Sakura listened without uttering a single word.

"I deserved it. I mean I have done people wrong including you. It was about time Karma bit me back."

She gave a hollow laugh as she continued again.

"In a way I am glad too. I mean, I would have never realised my mistake and how wrong I was. I am not hoping you to forgive me. I..just..I am satisfied that I was able to apologise for everything."

Ino got and slowly walked out from there as Sakura stopped her.

"Wait!"

She turned her head with confusion as Sakura got up and gave a gentle smile.

"How about we forget everything and start over?"

Ino looked dumbfounded as her jaw dropped open and she squeaked.

"You..You mean.."

Sakura nodded with a chuckle as she extended her hand.

"Hi, I am Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

Ino felt her eyes well up as she shook her head.

"After everything I did. You still want to be friend with me?"

"Hey, We are all humans right! We are bound to make mistake one day or another. But the thing is, you owned up to your mistake and realised you were wrong. Everyone deserves a second chance Ino pig."

Ino cried happy tears at her familiar nickname which Sakura have given her due to the fact that Ino ate a lot yet she was able to keep in shape.

She rushed forward and engulfed the pinkette in her arms as Sakura too felt her eyes becoming moist.

"I love you forehead girl. So much! I don't know what I will do without you."

"Probably struck with that arrogant Uchiha.."

Sakura joked as the two girls remained locked in each other's arms. This time it was real. This friendship was the real deal and Ino swore she would never let this go again.

/

Sakura just rolled her eyes as she saw her co-workers giggling while peeking out from the curtain to eye a certain ridiculously good man. Oh yeah, she knew who he was alright.

"Miya, let me take his tray."

"No..You took it last time too. I am gonna.."

And the bickering continued as Sakura adjusted her throat to grab their attention. They both blinked and chuckled nervously as Sakura gave them a stern look.

"You might wanna hurry up ladies. I don't think boss will be too happy to learn that you are slagging off on work."

"Right."

They were reminded of their scary manager who could walk in at any time as they both walked out.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she spotted the subject of their convo sitting quietly as Miya served him his coffee, with a giddy smile while he didn't pay much attention. Sakura also got out to take the order of other customers as she felt his eyes burning her thin frame. She turned her head towards him as she saw him staring blankly at her before she scribbled down the orders and went inside.

Sasuke Uchiha have been frequenting her café ever since the past month. He will come twice or thrice a week and would simply order coffee and sit for almost an hour. Although he never tried to annoy her again and it irked Sakura a lot as she didn't know what his intentions were. Maybe he was looking for some dirt on her, or maybe he was just waiting for the right time to pounce on her. Like a prey.

Ok, that sounds wrong.

"I think he likes you."

Sakura snapped her head as she heard another of her co-worker Shizuka remark while smiling slyly at Sakura.

"Where did you get this idea Shizuka?"

She spoke with utter disbelief as she passed down the order to their chef.

"Ah, please! He never orders anything other than a coffee and simply sits for an hour, just staring at you. How romantic!"

Miya gushed as Sakura wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"I thought I already told you guys that he is a.."

"Playboy, whatever. But he is filthy rich and handsome Sakura. And he might be interested in you."

"Yeah right."

She snorted as she grabbed the plate and went out to serve her customers, ignoring the remarks of those stupid girls. What does they know about that man anyways? Girls were just a source of entertainment to him. As if he would ever fall in love with anyone.

"Here's your cappuccino Master with the trifle cake. Enjoy."

She spoke merrily as she got away from there and threw a small glance towards the cold hearted Uchiha. He appeared to be tense somewhat as he was clutching at his arm tightly and his eyes appeared to be droopy.

'What the..'

Sakura rushed towards him just in time for him to faint over his table. She supported his weight as she splashed some water on his face.

"Hey, Asshole. Get up. This is no place to sleep. Uchiha!"

He was very much unconscious as she called out her fellow waitress who all gathered around and helped to take him inside.

"I am sorry for the trouble master. Please enjoy your dessert."

Shizuka bowed before other customers as she too got inside the kitchen.

Sakura laid him down on the wooden table as she checked his pulse. She took out his jacket and was shocked to find his right arm oozing blood. It looked like he was shot there. She could sense reminiscent of the stitches and figured out that he might have gotten it fixed but his wound got open somehow.

"Miya, please see if you can get a needle and thread. I also need some iodine lotion, bandages and cotton. Hurry up."

The said girl nodded as she headed out towards the exit while Sakura grabbed the tissue paper and cleaned his arm.

"Oh my god. Who did this!"

Umiko, the eldest of them all gasped as Sakura refused to answer. Naruto have told her just a while back about their illegal gang and activities when Sakura prompted him to tell who could go as far as to try to kill him over a small dispute. She was quite shaken by this discovery and upset with her best friend but he assured her that he have stopped all these things now.

'I bet the same thing happened with him.'

She concluded wryly as she placed some ice cubes on his arm to soothe the pain.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Shizuka asked tentatively while Sakura declined her offer.

"No thanks. I am good. I can handle him girls. You should go back to our customers now."

She nodded as Umiko prompted her to go on as she addressed the younger girl.

"Just in case you need anything, we will be here Sakura."

She nodded and threw a small smile before they left and she tied up his arms temporarily. It was another ten minutes later that Miya came back with all the required things and Sakura nursed his arm. She have just recently learnt how to do stitches but she managed to close it somehow after she put the iodine lotion on it. She wrapped up the injury properly as she slumped down on her chair.

'This will stop the bleeding for now but he really needs to be checked by a professional doctor.'

Sakura thought of calling his parents but then realised that they didn't know about his involvement in such things so she played it safely as she called a familiar number.

/

Sasuke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and massaged his head. He blinked as he adjusted to the wide light before noticing that he was in an unfamiliar room. On closer inspection it looked like a hospital as he sat upright before a sharp pain seared through his arm.

"Careful young man. Or you might end up opening it again."

He glanced aside to find an elderly nurse by his bedside. She filled up the glass of water as she put some medicines down on his table. He found his arm patched up as the events from before played in his mind. He was in the coffeehouse when he felt dizzy.

"Who brought me here?"

"One of your friends. He is right outside the door. I will fetch him in."

She left him alone in the room as he sat silently. After five minutes he heard the distinct sound of footsteps and glanced up to find Naruto entering. His face hardened on seeing him almost after two months as he growled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Sasuke."

He grinned as he sat beside his bed on the stool while Sasuke looked away.

"I heard what happened last week. "

He heard Naruto voice out slowly but refused to spare him a glance. The Sharingan's were involved in their racing as usual when some of the police jeepsies came out of nowhere and chased all the members of the gang. Although they managed to get away but Sasuke was shot on his arm by the police. He somehow made it to the hiding before he lost his consciousness. It was Karin who nursed his arms and he thought that it will heal but apparently he really needed to see a doctor. Two days after the events, they learned that police have sealed off the area of their illegal activity and the security have become even strict than before.

He almost got caught and he wasn't sure if next time he will escape from it. Sasuke have held a meeting and disbanded their gang once and for all. It was bound to happen one day as he won't have time to engage in such things when he was CEO of the Uchiha Corps. Sooner than later. Everyone appeared to be crestfallen but have reluctantly agreed to part ways. Besides, it was only a source of entertainment so they don't wanna risk their lives with it.

"Who told you?"

"Shikamaru did."

"Hn."

There was a pause before Naruto spoke once again.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shot him a harsh glare as he gritted his teeth.

"That's none of your business is it? Why are you even here?"

"For your information I brought you here after Sakura called and told how you have collapsed in her café. Speaking of which, what were you even doing there?"

Naruto mused as he tapped his fingers in his palm while Sasuke froze.

'Damn! That girl might have seen his arm then.'

"Don't worry. Sakura already knows about our gang and stuff. "

Naruto shrugged as Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows.

"You told her?"

"Hey! I can't exactly lie to her about why I was drugged. Plus, she was the one who looked after you when you fainted. You should be grateful to her. Although you don't deserve her kindness."

He muttered the last part but Sasuke heard it loud and clear. Sakura helped him. But why? Doesn't she hate him? Why would she do that? She was really damn annoying. He can't figure out how her brain worked. She have even forgiven Ino who did her much wrong than Sasuke himself. Was she this naïve to trust people easily or simply a fool. Sasuke himself doesn't understand why she affected him this much. He could easily forget her and move on and treat her like a nobody so why does he feel the sudden urge to see her at the maid café. Maybe he was trying to figure out her real nature. To be frank it was quite amusing to see her getting all annoyed at the customer or greeting them so cheerfully which was so unlike her or muttering profanities whenever she saw him. He loved getting under her skin. After that night when he cornered her in the alley, his attitude towards her have changed. He didn't exactly hate her as he would like to put it. He was just….curious. He started frequenting that part of city as it was peaceful and a good place to practice music. His legs would automatically take him to that coffeehouse whenever he came there. It became like a second nature.

"TEME! Are you even listening to me?"

He was brought out of his trance as Naruto waved his hands in front of his face while Sasuke scorned.

"Tch. Leave me alone Dobe."

"I don't wanna.."

He whined childishly as Sasuke massaged his throbbing temple.

"Why are you even here? I thought We. Were. Done. Being. Friends."

Naruto stared blankly at him before a wolfish grin broke out on his face.

"Aww Teme. I know you missed me. Now Now! Don't be such a wet blanket and admit it."

Sasuke felt his cheek tinge with pink as he looked away.

"Shut up."

"You really love me don't you teme."

Naruto hugged the raven haired man who tried to slid off his tight grip.

"Let go off me idiot."

"I love you too Teme."

"Wow! So that's why you two never committed to anyone. You are Gay."

A girlish voice stated as Sasuke pushed away Naruto and was surprised to find Sakura standing on the door, with her hands on hips and an amused smile playing across her lips.

"How long have you been there Sakura?"

Naruto asked, eyes just as wide as Sasuke's as she entered the room.

"Long enough to hear you confess your undying love to him."

She pointed out vaguely as her teeth flashed in a pretty smile while Naruto grew red.

"No! No! It's not like that. It is just a brotherly love."

"Whatever you say."

She chuckled as Naruto pouted once again.

"Stop messing with me Sakura."

She laughed out loud for few seconds before regaining her composure and looked at Sasuke who was **Shocked** to find her there. She took out her sling bag and pulled out a watch from there before handing it to him.

"Here's your watch. I found it on your table. Although I could have easily given it to Naruto but yeah, I wanna see how you were doing."

Sasuke was taken aback by her frankness as he took it from her.

"I am fine."

He answered shortly as he averted his eyes from hers and looked outside the window. She nodded as she chained her bag before looking at the two of them.

"I guess I will be going then guys. Take care Sasuke. See you in the college Naruto."

Naruto bid her goodbye as she turned on her heels and proceeded towards the door just in time for a husky voice to call her name

"Sakura.."

She turned as she saw Sasuke looking at her with a..dare she say it gentle face. Without any hint of malice or disdain.

"Thank..You."

His words made her jaw almost drop as she wondered if she heard him correct. The Sasuke Uchiha aka king of assholes thanking her. That was a first. She just stared at him for a moment as she processed his word before giving him a small smile.

"You are welcome….Sasuke."

It was then Sasuke realised that his name have never sounded so good from anyone's lips before.

/

 _ **I hope you like this chapter. Is Sasuke changing? Maybe.**_

 _ **Please read and give your opinions as usual.**_

 _ **Till Next time..**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and to everyone who faved, followed or favorited this story.**_

 _ **To my dear guest reviewer naruhina, since I can't Pm you, I appreciate how much thoughts you put in your comment and I always love to read big reviews. Well you just have to wait and read how this turns out and I hope I won't disappoint you. The only thing I can tell you at this point is that it is not your usual sasusaku fic. Hope you got the hint now.**_

 _ **And to my other guest reviewer who was wondering if I was writing ahead of time, well I can say I a bit ahead but ya, I mostly update chapters when I am done with them. Also it's my summer break now, so I have more time to devote to my fic. So I will be updating atleast a chapter in 48 hours.**_

 _ **This chapter is full of sasusaku moments. I hope you enjoy it.**_

/

 **An odd Friendship**

"Oh God! I hate end terms.."

Ino groaned as she slumped her head on the table in utter defeat.

"Will you stop complaining every two minutes. It's troublesome woman.!"

She shot a deadly glare towards Shikamaru who seemed unfazed by her as he continued scribbling down on his notebook.

"I thought you loved fashion designing, Ino."

Tenten interjected with confusion as Ino bolted right across her seat and studied the pages of her book.

"Well yeah! I do love designing stuff. But this theory exams are really not my cup of tea."

"Oh please, Nobody have to study as much as I do. I don't know what I was thinking when I took business."

It was Naruto's turn to cry out as he stared at his content book with a horrified expression. He wasn't that smart when it came to academics apparently.

"Are you sure?"

He saw Sakura giving him her infamous glare as he chuckled nervously.

"Aww, but Sakura you are the brains of our group."

"I agree. My dear cherry blossom is the most intelligent, beautiful and amazing lady. There is no one who could match her skills in the entire seven continents."

Lee gushed as his eyes sparkled comically while others just sweat dropped. The gang of six were currently residing in the library, preparing for their final term exams. Somehow over the duration of their second year in college they all have wound up being close friends and often hung out together. Sakura was already good friends with Ino, Naruto and Tenten. After a while Shikamaru started accompanying Naruto and Lee often practiced with Sakura and Tenten in the sports club.

"I don't understand what you have to learn for PE."

Naruto murmured as he eyed Lee who was sitting across from him. The said boy gave his teeth sparkling smile in return as he winked.

"Well we have to write all the rules and regulations of each games, suggest some modifications which can be done to them. What kind of ball or bat or racquet is good and.."

"Alright, I get it."

Naruto stopped him as he was clearly not interested in taking some _PE class_.

"I can't believe we are already half way through our graduation."

Tenten expressed her amazement after a long silence as everyone agreed silently. Sakura smiled to herself as she thought about all the ups and downs she has to go through over the past two years. But it only helped her in becoming a more better and strong person. It was all worth it as she has this amazing company of friends with her.

"So what are your plans for summer guys?"

Ino asked as she threw a small glance towards everyone while they comprehended her question.

"I am joining this special training programme and probably go back to Masome for a couple of days to meet my parents."

Sakura shrugged before going back to her textbook as Ino rolled her eyes at her studious friend.

"What about you all?"

"Well I am visiting my godfather Jiraya this vacations. Man, he was angry when I didn't come to see him last time."

"We also have to attend those short term courses like Sakura. It's really a drag."

Tenten nodded with Shikamaru as Ino felt the colour drain from her face in sheer disappointment.

"I am free Ino."

Lee said as Ino gave him a short smile before tapping her fingers on the desk.

"And here I was thinking that we all could hang out at my farm house for a couple of days. It has this nice view of the ocean but I guess it's all in vain."

Sakura closed her book as she patted Ino's shoulders comfortingly and slid her chair towards her best friend.

"Sweetie, don't be so down, I promise I will take some time out next year to go with you."

Ino pouted as she nodded half heartedly.

"I bet you will be even more busy then."

"Nah, I will dig in some time. I promise."

"I hope you guys know this is library, not your picnic spot."

The girls broke apart as they saw librarian standing by their table while giving them an unimpressed look. They muttered a small apology before deciding to go back to their studies.

/

Sasuke let the cool breeze fawn his face as his fingers drummed through the string of his guitar. He was currently sitting alone by the lake in the outskirts of city in his usual spot as he sang to the beat of his guitar.

 _If I could, then I would_

 _I'll go, wherever you will go,_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go._

"Wow! I didn't know you could sing and play stalker."

Colour drained from his face when he recognised the bubbly voice of a certain someone who he knows very well. After all, he was just returning from her café. He turned his head to find Sakura Haruno standing few feet away in all her glory. She has a mischievous smile plastered over her face as she looked at him. Wait a minute? Did she just call him..

"Excuse me? Who are you calling stalker?"

"You duh. Well obviously we are the only ones here. And don't try to decline it. You follow me to the café almost every other day."

She pointed out firmly as she rolled her eyes at him before approaching him.

" And the one you just played was _Bm7_ right?"

He appeared perplexed as he stared at her lithe form when she walked towards him and settled on the green grass beside him with a respectful distance. He noticed this as he frowned before looking away.

"You are invading my personal space."

"Look who is talking. The person who is literally found lingering daily at my workspace."

"Hn! I come there for coffee, not for you."

"Sure."

She replied just as cheerfully as before as Sasuke felt himself getting ticked by her presence.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting.."

She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sure, over the last couple of months they interacted quite a few times with him doing something to tease her while she would become all flustered. They have passed the stage of being strangers a long time ago and Sasuke didn't even know what they were. Besides their usual bickering at the café, _Ahem_ , she was the one who talked while he listened with an amused smile, they didn't have any kind of interaction whatsoever anywhere. Sasuke assumed she didn't hate him as much as she did before as she was **clearly** comfortable with sitting by his side.

"Don't you have work to do at café?"

He asked as he wriggled his eyebrow in irritation while she smirked simply.

"No, My shift is over."

"Hn."

"Actually I was stalking you for the change you know.."

".."

"So, how does it feel to be the victim of your own medicine?"

She asked slyly as he gave her an _Are you kidding me_ look. Deciding that there was no point in arguing with her as the girl clearly was a champion in it, he changed the subject.

"How do you know the chords?"

"Well. My Dad has a guitar and he gave me some lessons when I was young. I still remember some of it."

She drummed her fingers on the grass as she shrugged while he looked away.

"So, this is the reason why you come here huh..Is it some kind of secret or what?"

He heard her ask him as he felt her slender fingers touching the end tip of his wooden instrument. She was probably the first one beside his brother to hear him sing. He didn't know what to say.

"Actually Naruto never mentioned anything about you singing or playing and he mentions a lot of things about you, so yeah I kinda figured."

She continued and he wondered was she this chatty usually or was she trying to get him worked up. He couldn't for his life understand girls. This one in particular.

"I don't really like people bothering me when I practice."

He stated simply as she pursed her lips before retracing her hand back from his polished guitar.

"Well, that's one way of putting it."

He sighed as he refused to say anything and stared down at the horizon. It was the time of sunset as the sky was illuminated by red and yellow hues of colour. The sun looked particularly breath-taking as it submerged gracefully.

"The view is amazing. No wonder you like to come here."

Sakura whispered as she awed at the beautiful scene while Sasuke nodded silently. He didn't remember the last time he spent with a female which didn't involve sex. Speaking of which, it have been over two months since he slept with anyone. He maybe eventually getting bored of it or was losing his touch.

"So play something for me."

Sakura demanded with a jolly smile as he scowled.

"Why should I?"

"Hmm. That's a good question indeed."

She tapped her fingers on her cheeks in a thoughtful manner before she clicked her fingers animatedly and faced him.

"Well, if you want I can tell others how good of a singer you are so that everyone can enjoy your _**melodious**_ voice. Or if you want..."

"Fine. Only if you shut up now."

Sasuke snapped at her as she placed her finger on her lips as if to shush her voice as he played the tune and sang along.

 _So lately, been wondering_

 _Who will be there to take my place_

 _When I'm gone, you'll need love_

 _To light the shadows on your face_

 _If a great wave shall fall_

 _It'd fall upon us all_

 _And between the sand and stone_

 _Could you make it on your own?_

 _If I could, then I would_

' _ll go, wherever you will go,_

 _Way up high or down low_

 _I'll go wherever you will go._

 _And maybe I'll find out_

 _The way to make it back someday_

 _To watch you, to guide you_

 _Through the darkest of your days_

 _If a great wave shall fall_

 _It'd fall upon us all_

 _Well I hope there's someone out there_

 _Who can bring me back to you_

Sakura just listened mesmerizingly as he sang along with the beautiful notes. Who could have thought that an emotionless person like him could put up so many emotions in it. She could feel it vibrating through her bones. The rhythm of it, in sync to the beating of her heart. She was brought out of her daze as he stopped and looked at her. Expectantly. He appeared to be a bit embarrassed as she saw a slight pink tinging his cheeks and tip of his ears. She giggled inwardly.

"That was r-really amazing."

She almost slurred as she was still lost in his song while the corners of his lips lifted up in a smile. An actual smile. She could see the slight dimples on his cheeks which made him look even more attractive if that was possible. No wonder girls fell for him.

Sakura looked away as she adjusted her throat and stepped out of the _Lala_ land.

"You know Sasuke, if I didn't know any better I will say you were born for singing."

He appeared to be thrown aback by her remark as she ignored his shocked face and got up. It was already getting late and she didn't want Kakashi to ring in Naruto and ask him to drag her back home. Sakura paused her feet as she looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"And I don't get it why you have to hide the best thing about you from other people. I may not know anything about you but what I know is that, you should never give up on your dreams. Your passions are the one which can give you both success and happiness Sasuke. Remember that."

With that she walked away from him as he was left staring at her fading form in the twilight.

Just how come this girl know what to say and when to say? Her words always left him speechless. It was as if she can see the _**real**_ him. The one he wanted to be and not the one his father wanted. He let himself fall back on the lush grass as the never ending conflict started once again in his heart.

/

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me to the concert Sasuke?"

Naruto asked for the upteeth time as Sasuke felt the urge to knock some sense in his thick head instead he put on his headphones and clearly evaded listening to his high pitched voice.

"Hey, that's just rude!"

Naruto groaned as Sasuke smirked to himself and increased the volume of the song. They were currently walking through the corridors of TU, more like casually hanging around before the classes.

"Hey. SAKURA!"

Sasuke winced as the blonde idiot shouted at the top of his lungs before following his gaze. Sakura was engaged in a deep conversation with Ino when she heard her name being called and turned her head to greet her best friend. Her smile faded a bit when she noticed Sasuke was with him before Naruto practically ran towards her and engulfed her in his arms.

"I missed you Sakura."

"I missed you too idiot."

She replied hugging him back as she let a wide smile grace her lips. Today was the first day of their third year and Sakura couldn't be more happy. She was meeting her friends again and she can't wait to be taught by new faculty members.

Meanwhile Sasuke just stood frozen on the spot as he watched the interaction between Naruto and Sakura. He could clearly see how close they were as they remained glued to each other for a long time before Sakura broke apart. His eyes observed the pink haired girl as she laughed at some joke he made. She was dressed in a white tee with _I am the Queen_ printed in bold letters. She wore a blue capri to go with it and pair of black sneakers. Her hair flew freely in the wind as her perfect white teeth flashed in a smile. Her emerald eyes sparkled with life as she nodded before it landed on him. He immediately looked away as he saw her giving him a curious look.

Not wanting to look like a gawking fool, he walked away from there and decided to head towards his block.

"Alright, I will see you after class, Sakura."

She nodded towards Naruto as her eyes caught Sasuke staring intently at her. She felt herself getting uncomfortable under his burning gaze before he averted his eyes and walked away from there. She saw Naruto calling out his name as he dashed after the Uchiha. She shook her head as she too decided to check her time table and go to her lecture hall.

"Well, Ino I should.."

She halted when she saw Ino's mouth wide open as she stared at her than in front.

"What?"

She questioned her friend who blinked her eye rapidly before staring back at her with a horrified expression.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Sakura retorted clearly not understanding her as Ino pointed a finger towards her.

"You. You saw how that son of a bitch Uchiha was staring at you, right?"

"No."

Sakura feigned innocence as she started walking while Ino followed her closely.

"I know you did. Don't lie."

Ino accused her as she rolled her blue eyes while Sakura pressed her lips in a thin line.

"I think he was looking at you."

"Please! I am not blind Saku."

"So what if he was. It's a human tendency to look at someone if they have perfectly functioning ocular."

"Hey, Miss Biology! Looking at someone and _devouring_ them with their eyes are two different things."

Sakura groaned as Ino's choice of words as she blew in air deeply and tucked her hairs away from her face. Clearly her friend's imagination ran a bit too wild at sometimes.

"What are you talking about Ino? I.."

"Oh shut up you! I have been there forehead. That man is evil. Pure and simple evil. You stay away from him as much as you can. And if anything happens just tell me. This time I will kick his ass! To the sun!"

Ino announced as she patted her bicep while Sakura chuckled at her declaration. Well Ino was totally obvious to the fact that she and Sasuke have interacted quite a number of times and Sakura didn't think that Sasuke was as bad now as he used to be before.

"I will be careful Ino. I gotta go now as it's getting really late."

She pointed at her wrist watch as Ino nodded and they both went their separate ways after a quick hug.

/

The bus was heavily crowded today as Sakura was forced to stand in the bus while holding onto straps. Sometimes she really wished she didn't have to take the job so far away. She occasionally glanced out of the window before she sighed and turned her head towards left.

"You are not even going to pretend that you are not following me?"

Sasuke gave a small smirk as he tightened his grip on the loop and cocked his eyebrow at her. She has tried to ignore him for the past ten minutes but finally gave in.

"No. I am travelling with you, not after you. There's a difference. This is me proving I don't stalk you."

She gaped like a fish as he stood firmly and refused to spare her another glance. He was really an enigma.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better."

She said sweetly, her voice laced heavily with sarcasm as he pocketed his hands and chose not to speak anymore. He seriously needed some lessons in conversation. After ten more minutes they reached their destination as they got out. Sakura frowned as she saw him walking few steps ahead of her all the while humming some tone. She took quick steps as she tried to catch up to him. Sasuke noticed this and snickered lowly.

"You can't catch up with me. You are a miniature."

Her jaw dropped as she shot him her famous glare and planted her hands on her hips and raised herself on her heels.

"No. I am not."

She looked more comical than intimidating as she tried to reach up to his towering height and he laughed.

"Yes you are."

He flickered her forehead to prove the point as she clenched her fist and hit him on his shoulder.

'Ouch! Small or not, she sure was strong, no doubt."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she struck out her tongue childishly at him before looking away.

"Just so you know, I am the tallest girl in my class, Five foot six inches."

She told him proudly as he chose to keep quite and a comfortable silence settled on them. Soon they were in front of her maid latte as Sakura rushed in through the back door. She paused however when she saw him walking right by it. Sasuke must have noticed it as he looked in her way.

"I am going to practice first. I will be back soon. Don't miss me so much."

He threw her his charming smile as she showed him middle finger in return.

"In your dreams."

"You are the one who dream about me Sakura. Not me."

"Shut up you pervert."

Although she couldn't see his face but she could imagine his chuckling face as he walked with an air of confidence. Unbeknownst to her, a gentle smile spread across her face as she stared at his retreating back before entering the café. An enigma he was, but he intrigued her for sure.

/

 _ **It was kind of a filler chapter as the story will become more interesting from now on. I plan on continuing this story for atleast ten years, maybe more so the time will fly at a quick pace as you can already see they are in their third year now.**_

 _ **And have I told you that it is kind of a semi musical fic? Guess not. It will feature variety of songs, most of them which are my favourite, so I hope you will like it.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this update.**_

 _ **As always please read, review and hit the alert and fav button.**_

 _ **They always make me happy and encourage me to update fast.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and to everyone who faved, followed or favorited this story. You guys simply are**_ ** _the best._**

/

 **THINGS ARE CHANGING**

"Hey Guys!"

Ino and Tenten both paused their eating as they saw Sakura rushing towards their table in haste and a giddy smile plastered over her face. She immediately sat on the empty chair as she clasped her hands with excitement.

"What?"

Tenten asked her as the girl seemed really hyper today. Sakura have become more jolly ever since she started hanging out with Naruto but this was way too much.

"Guess, who is coming to our University?"

She wriggled her eyebrows at her friends who merely gave her a blank look before Ino jumped from her seat in excitement.

"No way! Takuya Kimura is here! OH MY GOD!"

Whole cafeteria started staring at her due to the loud outburst as Ino sheepishly grinned and settled down back on her seat. Sakura looked like she didn't understand a word what she said as the pinkette questioned.

"What?"

"You didn't mean him? Then maybe it's Takeshi or Ken or..Yeah, maybe it's Johnny Depp. Damn he is my fav Hollywood star."

Ino kept on gushing with excitement as Sakura folded her hands across her chest and waited for her to come to earth from cloud nine.

"Are you done?"

She asked after a moment as Tenten chuckled at Sakura's expression and waited for her to speak. Ino on the other hand looked confused as she pouted a little.

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"It's Tsunade Senju…Yeah!"

Sakura pumped her hands in air with excitement as her friends seemed completely lost and their expressions were more blank than a white sheet.

"Umm..I never heard of her before. Is she a new actress?"

Ino piped in as Sakura gave her an incredulous look and shook her head with disbelief before gulping down some water.

"Of course not. She is one of the greatest doctors of the world. Head of the Senju Hospitals which have branches in thirty countries. "

"Ok. Go on."

Tenten encouraged her as Ino seemed bored while Sakura continued with excitement.

"And she have even got noble prize for her contribution to medicine. She is half Japanese, half American but she spends most of her time at her maternal home in Texas. She is 50 years old guys but she barely even looks 30. Man! Every single student of medical science aspires to be like her."

"So, why is she here? Is she gonna tell us the secret of her youthful appearance?"

Ino asked as she took a bite from her hotdogs while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No Ino! She is here to pick up students for internship. Do you guys know she selects like only twenty five students every year from almost thirty two countries? This time she has agreed to conduct her seminars and internships at our University. Can you believe it? I can be the lucky girl who gets to be her intern."

Sakura pulled out a form and showed them both as they smiled at their enthusiastic friend. She really was a unique piece no doubt. Never have they met someone who was as passionate about their work as she was.

"So, how is she going to select her students?"

"Well, apparently, selection process is almost over and she has got only two spot left for the whole Japan."

Ino almost spat out her vanilla special as her mouth hung open.

"What? That's insane! Damn, the competition is gonna be tough."

Sakura nodded silently as she stared at the piece of paper in her hand. So, far the students who worked with her have always been successful and prospered in their field. Sakura knew this was a golden opportunity she can't miss. Now she just has to make sure to do well in the test and practical and impress her in the interview. Damn, this was really hard.

"Don't worry Sak! We believe in you. You will make it I promise."

Tenten took her hands and rubbed them comfortingly as Ino agreed.

"Yup. You go and show them who is the boss baby!"

"Thanks a lot guys. I love you both.."

"Aww, come here."

Sakura slid her sit as Ino and Tenten engulfed her in a hug. She had the support of her friends with her. This was all she needed. She was going to be in Tsunade's team. No matter what.

/

Sakura tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for the bus. She looked around and there was no one really there and she couldn't help but feel scared. She have been lucky enough in the evening as Naruto dropped her off at the café as he decided to have a drink at her coffeehouse. However, he have to go back due to some urgent work and Sakura was left all alone. Today her shift ended later than usual as one of her co-worker didn't show up. It was already 9:30 and Sakura didn't even know if buses even stopped by at this time. She could have called Naruto or Kakashi to pick her up but her mobile battery was dead. And even Sasuke didn't show up at her café today, so she was really _really_ alone.

She sat on the empty bench as she glanced at her watch.

'Damn, Kakashi must be worried.'

She heard the faint noises of footsteps as she turned her head and saw two men walking in her direction.

'Maybe I could ask them for help.'

On second thought, they didn't appear to be decent person as they laughed wildly and talked about something.

'Dammit! Just my luck.'

They however stopped their squabbling when they noticed her sitting alone there. A lewd expression spread over their faces as they approached her. Sakura adjusted her top as she looked away and hoped to god they will leave her alone.

'Ya right.'

"Whatcha girl like you doing alone here?"

One of them asked as he bend down to her level while she slowly slid on the edge of the wooden bench.

"Why don't you come with us baby, we will show you good time."

The other one suggested eying her hungrily as his hands crawled towards her thighs before she pushed it away and stood up.

"You will regret if you mess with me. So, you better leave."

Sakura warned them as she gave them a fierce look, however they both laughed hysterically at this and walked towards her. She backed away from them and reached the middle of the streets as she shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Come on sweetums! It will be over before you know it."

The taller one tried to grab her just as they heard the roaring sound of a bike. Sakura jerked her head in that direction as the two wheels stopped few inches away from them. She let out an inaudible gasp as she recognised the face of the biker as he got down and walked towards them.

"Is there any problem?"

He asked them icily as they both gave him a dirty look.

"Don't interrupt us man! If you leave now we promise we won't hurt you."

The shorter stout man pointed a finger at him as he told firmly while her biker buddy just gave an amused smirk. He walked towards him and stood upright as he tried to intimidate the shorter man.

Sakura just watched the scene with wide eyes before she felt a tight grip on her neck as the taller one tried to strangle her and dragged her away from there.

"I am tellin' ya! You better walk out or this chic' dies."

'That does it'

He doubled over on his knee as Sakura gave a neat chop on his stomach before grabbing his collar and punching him **hard** in the nose.

"AHHH!"

He groaned with pain as she chocked him tightly before throwing him on the ground. She glared at the second one as he struggled in her little friend's grip before she howled.

"He is mine Sasuke! Leave him."

He dropped the said shorty with a quick thud who seemed to be trembling with fear as Sakura kicked him right in his shins as he wailed in pain before she grabbed him by the middle section and smashed him upside down on the ground.

Both of the so called street thugs were down for the count as she wiped off her hands and a victorious smile spread across her face. Sasuke was just frozen on the spot, too stunned to move as her eyes met his.

'She didn't need my help at all.'

"Hey stalker! Should I test some of those judo moves on you too?"

"No. I am good."

He replied shortly as she gave him an ear splitting grin in return.

"So.."

She looked between his bike and him as she gave him a questioning look before he motioned her to follow him.

"I was at the lake. And it was really coincidence that I met you."

"You didn't come today."

"I wasn't in mood for coffee."

They both paused in front of his bike as she observed his motor vehicle peculiarly.

"You usually never bring your own vehicle when you come here."

"This is because today all the public transports are on strike. Didn't you know that?"

"What? Well if I did, I would clearly not be standing at the bus stop would I?"

"Hn!"

He got onto his sports bike as she blinked and refused to move. Sasuke drummed his finger on the speedometer as he cocked his eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Do I really have to sit on that?"

He gritted his teeth as he tried not to let his temper get the best of him.

"Well, if you see any other vehicle around you can ride that."

"If you see any other vehicle around you can ride that."

She mimicked him in a childish tone before she got on the back and sat with a silly expression. He sighed as he started the engine before zooming out from there.

"Woah buddy! Slow down will ya."

She told him with a pissed off look as she grabbed onto the silver supporter on the back tightly. He smirked as he glanced at her from the rear mirror and increased the speed.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"

She shouted over the sound of the wind and the maddening intonation of the engine.

"Are you af-raid of the spe-ed Sakura?"

He teased her, as she glared at the back of his head just in time for the bike to jump with a jerk. Sakura fell onto his back as she yelled at him.

" YOU COULD HAVE SLOWED AT THE GODDAMN SPEED BRAKER!"

".."

She hesitatingly encircled her arms around his back in a tight grip as she could feel him having fun at her expense. A sly smile spread across her face as she dug her nails painfully in his stomach, making him wince.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just holding you for support."

Her voice was full of innocence as he cursed the damn minx.

'Fine. If she wants it rough, she will get it rough. '

Sasuke almost did a double take at his choice of words as he realised how dirty it sounded. Well, never mind that. He slowly let an artful smile before he let go off the handle reluctantly which did the trick.

"SASUKE! GRAB ONTO IT. IDIOT!"

He snickered as he easily balanced the motorbike with his legs and placed his hand back on the rubber coverings.

"You better behave if you want to reach your home safe."

He commanded her as she glowered at his back and resisted the urge to knock his head. With a humph she looked away as he snorted at her attitude. Girls..

Although he wasn't pulling any dirty stunt on her anymore but his speed was still abnormally high compared to the recommended number. What did she even expect from him?

"Do you even know where my house is?"

"Who told you we were going to your house?"

She gaped as she opened her mouth to speak before she closed it with a sigh and brought her mouth closer to his ear.

"It's near Taizawa hospital. Block 28, house number A41."

He didn't answer verbally as silence settled on the duo for next couple of minutes. Sakura spotted the familiar area of the Tokyo city and let out a relieved sigh. Although it didn't last much longer as Sasuke stopped the bike at the pavement while she raised her eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Ignoring her yet once again, he got off and walked towards the food store as she saw him buying a can of coke. She rolled her eyes as he got out of the store and opened the lid with his mouth before drinking from it.

'What a jerk! He didn't even ask me if I wanted one! Courtesy is dead alright."

She kept glaring at him as he gulped his black cooler, not noticing the dark aura surrounding his companion.

"You have STD!"

He spat out the black liquid as his blue can dropped from his hand and he gave her a wide eyed scandalised expression.

"WHAT?"

Sakura bit her lower lip to suppress her laughter before she gave in and snorted unlady like. Meh, Who cares.

"Hahaha!…You should see your Haha!….face in the mirror."

His eyes twitched in irritation and something akin to anger as he grabbed her left arm and backed her onto his bike. Her smile dropped under his menacing gaze as she gave him a baffled look.

"You should really not trust people so easily Sakura. After what I did to you in the past, you easily agreed to take a ride with me in the middle of night."

She remained silent under his scrutinising gaze as her eyes were focused somewhere down his nose on the left cheek.

"You have a mole on your face. How come I never noticed that?"

Sasuke didn't believe his ears as it appeared that she didn't hear a word he said as he caught her chin firmly to make her look up at him.

"Are you really that naïve or simply stupid?"

She removed his grasp on her hand and chin as she looked away for a sec before addressing him.

"You get even more mood swings than woman in her periods! Fine. I trust people easily okay because it's just how I have been since my childhood. I know people can take advantage of that but, my instincts tell me you won't hurt me again. Besides, if you really wanted to do something to me you wouldn't have stopped just two streets away from my house."

She pointed at the sign board as he pinched his nose before distancing himself from her and pulling up his bike. Sakura let out a breathy laugh as he started the engine and waited for her to climb on. She set her foot on the stand before grabbing his shoulders and hopping onto it as he dashed from there.

"One of these days, you are going to teach me how to drive this thing."

"Forget it.."

It was another three minute before they stopped in front of her two storey traditional Japanese house as she jumped of his bike and adjusted her clothes.

"So….It was definitely not the worst ride of my life."

She concluded as she motioned to and fro but refused to get into her house. He could make out the blurred figure of someone watching from her balcony as the said person walked away from there and Sasuke was sure he was coming down to check up on her.

"You want me to kiss you goodnight Sakura?"

He said in a seductive tone as her smile vanished before her usual rage took over her pale face and she hit him with her bag.

"Get lost pervert!"

He gave her a long lingering glance with his signature smirk before he held onto the clutches and took off from there in an astonishing speed. She remained glued on the spot until she saw him disappear and turned onto her heels to enter her house. Just in time for Kakashi to step out of their front door.

"Uhm. Hi Kakashi."

He didn't look much pleased as he was giving her an unimpressed look as she groaned and got inside.

Sakura explained him the whole situation, skipping the parts of those street punks as she didn't want to make him worry while Kakashi listened with patience, his one eye settled on his Icha Icha paradise.

"I hope it clarifies that I wasn't fooling around with a guy."

He closed his book as he rested her eyes on the nervous girl in front.

"I am so disappointed in you Sakura."

She refused to answer as she agreed that she shouldn't have been so reckless and gotten her phone charged or messaged him beforehand about her extended work hours.

"And here I was happy that you finally found a boyfriend for you."

Hold on. Did she hear him right? Her jaw dropped as she looked at her guardian with utter dubiety.

"What?"

"But don't worry. You should get him to drop you every day. Maybe that way he will fall for you and melt your cold heart and you two can be a happy couple. Just like in this novel."

His eyes twinkled with excitement as she massaged her forehead at his insane fantasies and got up.

"Look. I am so not going to do that. And I don't have a cold heart okay."

She ignored his rolling eyes as she approached the door and decided to take a nap before studying.

"And the most important thing is that he is not my type. We are in totally different dimensions. When I will meet my match, you will be the first one to know. And I assure you that it's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Maybe it have already happened Sakura."

Kakashi mused as he opened his book and went back to reading his erotica once again.

/

Sakura did a messy bun of her hairs as it was probably hundred degrees outside and she was sweating buckets. Even the AC of their classrooms was not working today. With a last glance to her form, she got out of the female washroom and decided to find her friends. Soon enough, she spotted Ino on their usual spot on the ground as her eyes landed on the girl with her.

'Wonder, who is she?'

Sakura took quick long steps as she neared her best friend while Ino gave her a bright smile.

"Hey Saku! How was your day?"

"Ahh, you know. I am just glad that I didn't melt in the scorching heat."

Ino chuckled as Sakura then moved her eye to her blonde companion who was anticipating a greeting perhaps.

"Sakura. This is Temari. My long distance friend. She has just transferred in our University today."

Her mouth formed an Oh as she nodded and extended her hand with a friendly smile.

"I am Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"Temari Nakamura. I have heard a lot about you from Ino. A medical prodigy!"

She blushed at her praise before shrugging it off casually.

"Hey, you know Sakura! Temari's brother Gaara is in medical school too. He is also a genius like you. I think you guys will get along really well."

"That's great."

She exclaimed as Temari nodded at her before they all decided to settle on the grass comfortingly and chat.

Sakura learned that Temari was in her senior year and her twin brothers Gaara and Kankuro were a year younger than her, making them in same year as her and her friends. They were the children of an Income tax officer and came from a prospering family. Temari was specialising in the business program while Kankuro was an arts student. They were the part of the special transfer programme which has exchanged over hundred students from their University.

"Ahh look, here comes Gaara."

Temari's voice made the two of them to glance in the direction she was pointing as Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. He was red headed and have intense smouldering sky green eyes which were a rare colour indeed. His complexion was similar to Temari and he has a nice built, although he wasn't much tall. He has an air of superiority about him as he walked with an aloof expression. He could be easily classified as one of the sexiest guys she ever met.

"Wow, he is hot."

Ino whispered slowly as Temari chuckled at their dazed expressions before he neared them.

"I was looking for you."

Damn! His voice was also deep and husky which could make all the girls swoon.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Oh, by the way. Gaara! This is Ino. I told you about her. And this is Sakura."

They both exchanged curtly greetings with him as he shook their hands and greeted them politely. A nobility indeed!

"Here is your book."

Temari opened her bag and handed him a context book as he took it from her and nodded.

"Well then. I should get going."

"Hey Gaara wait. Sakura here is a med student too. Plus she is the topper of her batch. You can stick with her, she will help you know all about the campus."

Sakura was taken aback by Ino's suggestion as she smiled nervously at Gaara who was eying her keenly now.

"Sure. If it's ok with you."

He studied her for few more seconds before a mesmerising smile donned upon his perfectly carved face.

"I can't say not to a lady."

Sakura felt her face becoming red as she coughed and laughed a little.

"Okay then."

She showed him the way as she threw a small glance at her friends and saw Ino giving her a thumbs up and wink.

'What the..'

"I think they are gonna get along very well."

Temari remarked as she saw Gaara smiling a bit at something Sakura said while Ino just wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh believe me. If Gaara is just like you describe him to be, they are a match made in heaven. He fills the criteria of her perfect guy Temari. They are so going to hit it."

/

 _ **So ahem..Some new characters, more drama. As I told earlier, it is just going to intensify with the upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **Until next time, please read, review and press the alert and fav button.**_

 _ **Much love.**_

 _ **~Sora.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews my dear readers. And a big thank to those who faved or followed my story.**_

 _ **To my dear guest. Don't worry it won't be a chessy story, it will just feature some songs as Sasuke is a singer..**_

 _ **This chapter contains lyrics from Idfc by Blackbear.**_

/

 **FEELINGS? ..MAYBE.**

Sakura chewed on her nails in anticipation as she sat cross legged on the chairs of the canteen. Today was finally the big day as the final list of the intern members of Tsunade was to be announced. She has given her tests and practical last week and she did her best on that. Her interview also went quite well. At first she has been extremely nervous in presence of her. The lady practically emitted strong aura. But she had been really funny and easy going which relaxed her a lot and she was able to answer her questions perfectly.

"Sakura."

She looked up and found Gaara staring at her with a gentle smile as she flushed a little and waved at him.

"Hi. So…nervous?"

"Not exactly."

He replied firmly as he sat from across her. Gaara have also applied for the position of intern just like her. But unlike her, he kept a cool façade while she was a horrible mess inside.

"Sakura! Gaara."

They both found Ino shouting their name as she approached the duo and was followed closely by Tenten, Temari, Naruto and lee.

"What are you guys doing here?"

She asked half surprised, half annoyed to see her noisy friends there.

"We came to wish you good luck guys, and we also want to be there when results are announced."

Naruto told her with his usual cheerful smile as she lounged right beside her.

"That's great. Although I wonder which class you skipped today."

"Meh….Not important than you…it was boring anyways..Teacher didn't come…I skip all the time."

Everyone answered at once as Sakura chuckled at this. She was so lucky to have them. Their attention was however drawn to the peon who carried the notice with him and Sakura felt her heartbeat increasing as he placed the paper on the clipboard. Immediately all the medical students began to gather there as she realised this was it.

"Oh my god guys it's here."

She whispered as she was frozen in the spot before she felt a palm on her shoulder and was shocked to find Gaara standing.

"Come on. Let's do it together."

She slowly nodded as she gave him a forced smile before they decided to head towards the official noticeboard.

"For fuck's sake, get out of the way, midget. You have got no chance against forehead, so back off."

Sakura face palmed as Ino practically shoed everyone away as she rushed towards the dozens of people and somehow made her way to the front. She scanned the paper quickly for any sign of her name, as she spotted Gaara on the fifteenth number. She can congratulate him later.

Sakura..Sakura..Sakura..

Her heart dropped as she didn't find her name. No, it can't be. This wasn't true… It have got to be somewhere there. She didn't make it in the list?

She could hear voices in the background. Of her friends as they congratulated Gaara, someone did mention her too perhaps. There were low whispers of condolence for her. But Sakura didn't hear a word. Her legs wobbled on the path as she felt them give away before she felt the warmth of the strong body supporting her. With blurred eyes, she found Gaara's light blue orbs staring at her with concern as she latched herself into his arms and sobbed loudly. He didn't speak anything as he let her cry her heart out.

"Ms. Sakura Haruno."

She heard her name being called as she trembled and broke apart from Gaara and spotted one of the assistant of Tsunade, standing there.

"Dr. Tsunade have asked you to come to her office at once."

She was taken aback as she wondered what in the world did that woman want from her now.

'Maybe there was a mistake in here. A girl can hope alright.'

She nodded as she wiped off her face and gave a single look of assurance to her dear friends before following the man.

Ten minutes have passed by the time as everyone waited for her patiently. The crowd have also cleared out after giving their obligatory congrats to Gaara.

"I hope she hasn't choked Tsunade out of anger."

Everyone gave weird looks to Ino who simply shrugged as if it was normal for Sakura to do. Well, she was a heck of temperamental girl that's for sure.

It was at that point Sakura walked into the almost empty lobby as everyone got up from their chair and rushed towards her. She was walking in a trance before Naruto shook her shoulder and she blinked at him.

"What happened Sakura? You didn't murder her do you?"

Temari mentally noted to give Ino some lessons in conversation afterwards as she glared at the blonde girl who ignored her.

"Tsunade Senju…asked me to be her apprentice."

Her voice was hoarse and held multitude of emotions as everyone gaped at her words.

"Oh my god you are kidding!"

Temari exclaimed before Sakura finally let out the most delicious laugh as her tears too sprinkled out from her eyes. But this time, it was out of happiness.

"No. She..She offered to be my personal mentor. The only person she has ever taken in her lifetime was Shizune. She said I was really a portent and has the potential to do miracles in medical science. I hope I am not hallucinating."

Tenten pinched her as she winced and rubbed her sore spot as everyone smiled at her.

"No. This is real. TSUNADE SENJU IS MY TEACHER..WOHOO!"

She sprang her hands in the air and jumped with joy as everyone laughed and congratulated her.

"This deserves a group hug."

Naruto announced as everyone crushed the pinkette in a tangle of arms and limbs while Gaara stood on the sidelines as he gave a proud smile of his own.

/

"I can't believe you tricked me into coming here."

Sakura complained for the umpteenth time as Ino just rolled her eyes and guarded her best friend inside. The girls were currently standing in the most happening club of Tokyo. This was the first time ever that Sakura have stepped foot inside such a place and she felt really awkward. Parties and clubbing were really not her thing. But Ino have planned to go out and party all night in the honour of Sakura's success. Sakura adjusted the hem of her dress as she walked through the tons of drunk people in the glimmering light. She was wearing a pale blue dress which stopped just above her knees and her neckline was low enough to show a little proportion of cleavage. She have never worn such a short and revealing dress in her entire life but Ino prompted her to buy it just as she got her to come to this place. She have told Kakashi that she was going clubbing and will probably be back late at night and instead of protesting her he shed tears of joy. That weirdo.

"Look, everybody is here."

Sakura turned her head and found her friends gathered by the bar counter. They all had drinks in their hands as they chatted and grooved a bit to the rhythm of music.

"Hey Ino, Saku..Woah..You look so hot."

Sakura blushed as Naruto complimented her and gave her a once over. Geez, she was his friend for god sake.

"That's enough staring Naruto."

Tenten warned him as he scratched his head sheepishly and looked away. The brunette was also wearing a red one piece but it was more decent as compared to her dress. Damn that Ino.

"I agree, She beats you hook line and sinker! Ino."

Kankaro whistled as Ino just struck out her tongue childishly at him. What was with all the boys? Do they really behave like that, when girls were dressed like it. Speaking of boys, she roamed her eyes around for any signs of Gaara and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Searching for someone?"

A deep voice whispered in her ears as she jumped on the spot to find Gaara smirking at her. He was dressed in green tee and black jacket with navy blue jeans.

'This guy just keeps getting hotter.'

She smiled at him as he moved to stand in front of her and gave her an appreciative look.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

She tucked her semi curled hairs; courtesy of Ino duh behind her ear as her cheeks tinted pink again. How many times was she going to blush in a single day? This was so out of character for her. She could blame this man right here for that. He can be easily classified as the most fine specimen ever. Along with being extremely handsome and smart he was also a complete gentleman. He wasn't a cheap flirt. He was respectful and polite. Everything a girl can ask for in a man..

"Drink?"

He offered her a glass as she declined politely.

"I don't drink."

"Aww, come on Saku. You have to drink sometime. You are already twenty years old. Pretty please."

Ino gave her puppy eyes as Sakura was torn between her values and the urge to drink. Well, she was living in a city now so she should get used to it.

"I guess a little drink won't hurt."

She lifted a glass as Temari filled it and everyone cheered.

"To Sakura and Gaara!"

She clicked her glass with everyone as she sipped from it. Her tongue practically burned at the harsh taste as she twisted her face with disgust. But she have agreed to give it a try so she took another.

 **An hour later**

"Gim..mme more.."

"Sakura, I think you had enough for the night."

Tenten told her as she was still sober compared to the others who were all hammered now and were either dancing freely, making out with a random stranger or probably passed out in case of lee.

Sakura was no better as she was drunk out of mind. Somehow, everyone have gotten themselves in a drinking spree and Sakura never backed off from the challenge which was why she was no better.

"Nope. Hee..y Yo..You! Gimme moor..ree."

She slurred and hiccupped as she pointed a finger at the bartender. Tenten told him to leave as she sighed. This was bad. Like really. She have to get Sakura out of here before things get worse. She looked around for any signs of Gaara as he was the only one decent besides herself. He have gone to the washroom a while ago and was yet to return.

Her prayers were finally answered as the red haired man walked towards them and frowned at Sakura's condition. She gave a giddy smile as she spotted Gaara and grabbed his jacket in her hand.

"Garra!..Wh..where did yo..you go? I mis..sed you."

He cocked an eyebrow as she pouted cutely and attached herself to his waist. Woah..talk about being out your senses..

"Look after her Gaara. I am gonna go to the bathroom. We will drop her at her home when I come back."

He nodded towards the brunette as she excused herself from there. Meanwhile he tried to distance himself from the clinging girl in his arms.

"Look at m…mme."

She demanded as he momentarily glanced at her before her felt her smooth lips on his.

'What the.'

She was kissing him sloppily, more like trying to shove her tongue in his mouth before he pushed her away.

"What are you doing?"

"Co..ome here. I wa..ant to kiiissss yyouu. Pleeease."

He felt himself getting red as she tried to kiss him again before he placed a firm hand on her mouth.

"No Sakura. You don't know what you are doing. Stop that."

She scowled at him as she got up shakingly and gave him the finger.

"Fiiinnee. I will fiind someone elssse then."

She darted from there before Gaara could process her words.

'Crap, this wasn't good.'

He got up and tried to search for any sign of pink hairs in the heavily packed area. And the dim Dj lights didn't help either. It was too dark.

Meanwhile Sakura walked on her wobbling legs as she screamed with excitement. Alcohol pumping up her spirits wildly, she shook her hips to the tempting song that played.

 _Tell me pretty lies_

 _Look me in the face_

 _Tell me that you love me_

 _Even if its fake_

 _Coz I don't fucking care._

She collided with someone as she was about to fall but the mystery guy helped her up and she laughed a little.

"Sakura?"

 _You've been out all night_

 _I don't know where you've been_

 _You're slurring all your words_

 _Not making any sense_

 _But I don't fucking care, at all_.

"Hey Stalllker!"

Sasuke was taken aback to find her in such a place. It was the last place he expected someone like her to be. What was she even doing here? Drunk like that? Was she alone?

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"Partttyiiiing!"

She grabbed his shoulder and danced on shaky feet as Sasuke could feel her soft curves against his hard body. It was then he noticed what she was wearing. With such a scanty dress and her state, she was practically asking to be fucked. He grabbed her waist as he tried to stop her shaking and gently held her face to make her look at him.

"Sakura…Who do you come with?"

She giggled as she pinched his cheeks and stuttered on her words.

"Innooo annd mmy frien..nds! I don't knnnoww wherrre ttheyy are."

He sighed as he rubbed his temple at her sloppy speech. Truth be told, he have come here today to find some random girl and take her back to his place to have some fun. It have been far _far_ too long for him and just his luck that he stumbles on this annoying specimen. Although she looked far more tempting and arousing to him, but he wouldn't lay a single finger on her. He didn't admit it out loud but this girl has earned his respect and he can't just take advantage of her.

 _Tell me pretty lies_

 _Look me in the face_

 _Tell me that you love me_

 _Even if it's fake_

 _Coz I don't fucking care._

The song reverberated in the background as Sakura encircled her arms around him and rubbed her nose to his. He could smell the alcohol in her breathe as he tried to wriggle himself out of her strong hold. To make matters worse, their hips were practically glued together due to the over packed dance floor. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth for self-control as he felt her warm breathe fanning his face. He opened his eyes and saw that there was barely an inch left between their face.

Sasuke stared at her emerald orbs which were heavy lidded and concluded that no other woman could be as erotic as Sakura was at that moment.

"Sasssukke.. I thiiinkkk I amm.."

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she vomited all over his shirt and pants before losing her consciousness and fainting right over him.

'This is just great.'

Sasuke concluded with a defeated sigh as he held her body with his one hand and used the other to wipe off their clothes with his handkerchief. They need to be cleaned.

With that he picked up her lithe body in his arms and exited the club. So much for getting laid tonight.

/

"Mm.."

Sakura rolled on her stomach as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked few times and tried to adjust to the lighting with her half lidded eye. Her head was pounding heavily as if someone was hammering on it. She groaned with pain as she finally adjusted to the bright light of the sun coming from the open curtained window. Wait a minute..

Her room have window right above her headboard, not in front. Her eyes snapped open as she took in her surroundings. It was a well-furnished and plush room which could only be found in some five star hotels. What the hell was she doing here? What happened last night?

She remembered going to a club with Ino. Chatting with her friends. Drinking..DRINKING? The memories were then blurred a bit. She remember taking part in a drinking competition. And then..Oh no, She..She KISSED GAARA! OH MY GOD! OH GOOD LORD! NOO!

Then she left him when HE REFUSED TO KISS HER AGAIN! What the hell was wrong with her? Then she danced freely on the floor before stumbling into…SASUKE!

Her jaw dropped to the floor as she remembered how shamelessly she have attached herself to his body and possibly grinded against him. Oh No! She have never felt this ashamed before in her entire life. She was an overly responsible and mature girl. She wasn't supposed to kiss a guy she met just few weeks ago. She was going to kill Ino. Slowly and painfully. In every way possible.

Last thing she remembered was Sasuke calling out her name before her world became blank.

"So you are finally up."

Her head snapped to the door and her face lost all it's colour when she saw none other than Sasuke standing there. His signature smirk taunting her. If he was here, then that means…

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR ROOM?"

She clutched the sheets in anger as he didn't flinch and entered the room before standing in front of the bed.

"You fainted on me."

He told her flatly, as she shook her head with disbelief.

"You could have taken me to my house then.."

"I could have, but you vomited on me and I sure as hell wasn't going that far in my stinking clothes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

She yelled as she threw a pillow over him but he dodged it quickly and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I helped you and this is the thanks you give me."

She snorted in anger as she folded her hands across her chest. He raised his eyebrow at her before he kept the glass and medicine he was holding in his hand on the bedside table

"Take this, it will help with the hangover."

Oh yeah, that's right. Her head was still drumming insanely. With a slight hesitation, she took the tablet and swallowed it before drinking water. Sakura kept the glass back as she sighed and supposed she should thank him. It was then she got a quick glance at her cloth. Hold on..

Wasn't she wearing a blue middie yesterday? So, how come she was in an awfully big red shirt and..THAS WAS THE ONLY THING SHE WAS WEARING BESIDES HER UNDIES.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?"

She threw another pillow towards him which managed to hit him right on his face as he scorned at her.

"Will you stop behaving like a banshee for a second?"

"I KNEW IT. YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME?"

"SHUT UP."

She shut her mouth immediately as a dangerous scowl adorned his face. He pulled at his hairs in frustration before closing his eyes and addressing her.

"Look. You threw up on yourself and me so I have to get you out of those clothes."

Her eyes widened as she covered herself up with the sheets.

"OH MY GOD, YOU SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR."

He chuckled at her horrified expression and shrugged as she almost tore his expensive silk sheets in her fury.

"Hn! There wasn't anything special to see anyway."

She gaped at him as her cheeks puffed out due to rage and she pointed a finger at him.

"SHUT UP PERVY STALKER! MY BREAST ARE NATURAL UNLIKE YOUR BIMBOS WHO HAVE ALL GOT BOOB JOBS TO MAKE THEM D cup!"

He smirked as it was funny seeing her all worked up in messy hairs and his shirt. She couldn't help but find her dare he say cute.

"Well, if It makes you feel better your breasts were perfect."

Then with a sly smile he added.

"For my hands."

That does it. She got up and fisted her palm to repeatedly punch at his hard chest as he dodged her attacks before he caught her small hands effortlessly in his larger ones and pushed her back on the bed. She tumbled over it and fell down on it as she saw his eyes darken before he moved his hands and pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it away. Sakura became tomato red as her eyes moved unconsciously over his abs and hard muscles to the slight v which trailed down towards his...

NO..She realised what she was doing as she hurriedly looked back at his face. Too late. He have noticed her gaze and was giving her a saucy smirk which could practically kill girls. That's right. Gaara maybe handsome. But this man was devilishly handsome. He was a walking sin for crying out loud.

Sasuke moved forward and caged her in his arms as she was cornered at the headboard. With nowhere to go. It was like Déjà vu. He leaned forward so their noses were touching against each other.

"You know Sakura. You are the first girl who have slept in my bed without having sex with me. Maybe we should change that."

Sakura could feel her heart pumping rapidly against her chest and she was sure that he can hear it too. She was alone with him. In his apartment no less. But Sasuke has changed. Hasn't he? Or was that all..

With a sigh, she heard him back off from her before he picked up his thrown shirt and walked out.

"I am going to take a bath."

She inhaled sharply before she called him again.

"Sasuke."

He didn't reply verbally but paused to glance over his shoulder.

"Do you..umm..have some pants?"

He chuckled and turned before walking towards his closet and after some rummaging pulled out a trouser.

"I hope this will do."

"Thanks."

She said softly as she took it from him. Suddenly she realised that it was morning. She was supposed to be at her home at night.

"SHIT!"

Sasuke once again looked at her due to the sudden outburst as she mumbled.

"Oh my god! I didn't return home last night. Kakashi will kill me."

"No he won't. I called him from your phone and told him you will be spending night at Ino's and won't be home until late morning."

"And did he buy it?"

At the positive nod, she shook her head incredulously. This was insane. He was insane.

"And he was fine with a guy telling him that."

"Well…it wasn't a guy."

She looked at him curiously as she sensed his slight discomfort and frowned. Why was he behaving like that? Wait a minute…

"You told that in girl's voice! You acted like you were Ino, weren't you?"

At his slightly pouting lips and traces of faint blush, Sakura giggled, as the idea of Sasuke speaking in a girlish voice was too cute and funny. But of course he was a singer. His voice had a variety to it so it wouldn't be difficult.

"Will you just let it go now?"

He told her in an annoyed voice as she giggled freely before nodding slowly. Yesterday was really the wildest night of her life. And not in a perverted way.

'I drank. I kissed Gaara and then slept in Sasuke's house. It sure makes a heck lot of interesting story to tell on a slumber party.'

"Have anyone told you that you think aloud?"

Sasuke said coldly as she looked at him and was taken aback to see his eyes blazing with something akin to fury. She didn't know why it bothered him that much as she mumbled a small sorry before he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

'Woah, what got stuck up in his ass.'

She shook her head as she realised he might be going through his man period again and decided to dress up quickly. After tucking her shirt in and making herself look as presentable as possible she left his room to found the shower running. Sakura decided to leave then as she didn't want to see a towel clad Sasuke. She has had enough of his nakedness today. She found her sandals lying on the floor of his hall and picked it up along with her cellphone and purse before leaving his house.

Meanwhile Sasuke turned the temperature of water more low as he tried to cool off his head and burn the images of Sakura kissing someone from his mind. Why did it even bother him that she kissed some Gaara guy. It wasn't like she was his..anything. FUCK!

'What the fuck is wrong with me? She can do anything she likes. We aren't even friends.'

And Sasuke didn't know what stung more? The idea of some guy kissing her or the fact that they both were still strangers who stumbled upon each other sometimes. As much as it hurt to admit, he wanted to be something more to Sakura. Something that none of the guy could ever be, because she sure have become special to him in her own way.

/

 _ **Do we sense jealousy? Perhaps. Next chapter will have more of such moments. Probably Gaara and Sakura moments. Lol. Let's see what happens next.**_

 _ **Please read and review until next time.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who faved or followed it.**_

 _ **And my dear guest as much as the idea of Gaara being gay intrigues me, it would rotten the mood. You will have your fair share of ss moments soon.**_

/

 **ALL IN GOOD TIME**

This weekend has been hell for Sakura. Although it started off quite well with her becoming Tsunade's student on Friday but then everything went downhill. She went to a stupid club, got drunk out of her mind then behaved in the most pathetic way possible. She also have to lie to many people about where she was the whole Saturday night. Kakashi still thought that she was with Ino while she told her friends that Kakashi have come to pick up when it was getting late. She was glad that others were hammered just as bad as her so the night was forgotten. Things got most awkward when she have to face Gaara in the lecture hall on Monday. She was greatly ashamed of her reckless behavior, and it didn't help the matter that he was her crush.

The confrontation has been really hard for her as she didn't know what to say at first. But then she blamed it on liquor and swore to never touch it again and she have babbled on and on about it before Gaara have told that it was fine and given his swoon worthy smile to her. That always shut her up. All things aside, she has finally started training under Tsunade from this week and she couldn't be more happy. Tsunade have asked Sakura to tag along on their intern classes as well to do the group work and she reluctantly agreed, which is where she currently was.

Sakura have partnered with Gaara for the practical study of leishmaniasis. It was one of their core topics and Tsunade have taken on herself to perform a surgical test on it before indicating the others to do the same. Their intern classes were scheduled for two hours every alternate days. Besides these, Sakura got a privilege for an hour extra tutorial under her every day. The schedule was more hectic than usual but Sakura wasn't the one to back off from any challenge.

"So, should we grab something to eat?"

She asked Gaara once their classes were over as he just shrugged.

"After you."

She smiled as the two of them walked to the cafeteria together before grabbing their usual cheese burgers and coke. Sakura noticed that the duo always gained the attention of other students whenever they were together. Rumors were even circulating about the brewing romance between two of the most brilliant students of the medical field. Sakura however never paid them any attention as Ino have already told her that gossips were a trademark of TU. It was about time she became a hot subject among their peers.

"Sakura."

"Hmm."

"What are you doing this Sunday."

She gave a puzzled look to Gaara as she went through her Sunday schedule mentally. Besides, five hour shift at café and two hours special training session from Tsunade, she was free. Oh, and an hour of her judo training too.

"I am free after five in the evening."

"That's good. I hope you won't mind spending your free time with me."

Gaara resisted the urge to chuckle as he noticed her blank face. She sure was dense in some selective matters.

"I want to get to know you better."

Sakura felt realization struck her like lightning as his words finally registered in her mind. Did she really decode it correct? Only one way to know.

"Umm, Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, that's what normal people call it."

He nodded his head with a small smile as she bit her tongue with excitement and couldn't help but feel the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. IT WAS REALLY HAPPENING. GAARA WAS ASKING HER OUT. HE MIGHT BE INTRESTED IN HER TOO. OH MY GOD!

She was dancing and screaming with joy inside her head but kept a cool composure in front. She didn't want to scare him away for life.

Sakura adjusted her throat and rubbed her hands together before laughing a little.

"That's…wow! I mean, yeah sure. I will like that.."

A huge smile spread across his face too as he stretched his hand and placed over her palm in a comforting manner, before pulling away.

"I will pick you up at 6. Do send me your address."

"Yeah."

/

"How about this one?"

"Too baggy.."

"This?"

"Very bright.."

"Uhh..this."

"Really plain.."

This time Sakura groaned out as she laid down on the floor in utter defeat. Her clothes were all scattered over the floor. Ino pressed her lips as she regarded her best friend before bending down to her level.

"You need a wardrobe change Sakura."

The said girl glared at her blonde friend who ignored her and rummaged through her jeans and shirts along with other things.

"I am not kidding. Gaara will be your boyfriend soon then you can't just wear boring outfits on your date. And don't even think about bringing the money in it. You have a very poor taste in these things. From now on, I am your official stylist Miss Sakura Haruno."

Ino twirled with the hairbrush in her hand as Sakura giggled at her antics before getting up.

"Alright fine. But I really need to find something to wear tomorrow."

Ino glanced around before she spotted just the perfect thing to experiment on and let a victorious smirk spread over her unblemished face.

"Don't worry. Just leave everything to me."

Next day Sakura found herself standing in front of the full length mirror as she couldn't believe her eyes. Ino have done some altering in her old black gown and converted it into a sexy cocktail dress. She has added some silver lace around her waist area to act as a belt and it was tight fitting from her hips to knees. She has also made the sleeves short and her toned arms were fully on display. Her hairs were done in a messy bun and she had a pink shade lipstick and light eyeliner on to complete the look. She looked perfect for an evening date.

"Gaara is so gonna drool over you forehead, I swear."

Ino said as she admired her handiwork while Sakura turned her head to face her properly.

"I can't thank you enough Ino."

"Oh shut up. You just go there and make that man yours. Do you hear me? That will be your gratitude."

Sakura chuckled as she hugged the blonde girl tightly who patted her back. There was a mild voice of the honking of car as they jumped away from each other and rushed to stare out of the window. A black Mercedes was parked out as the door opened and Gaara stepped out. He was dressed in blue jacket and white shirt with black pants.

"Oh my god, Ino I am nervous!"

Sakura exclaimed as she felt sweat dripping from her forehead. But can you blame her? This was her first date ever.

"Don't worry. Just stay calm. Everything is going to be fine. Here.."

She took out some flavored gums before placing it in her hands.

"Keep this in your purse for minty breathe. You don't want to kiss him with foul breathe."

"I do not smell bad."

"Yeah. But still.."

Sakura pouted as she kept it in her purse and slid on her sandals before walking downstairs with Ino in tow. They saw Kakashi talking with him as Sakura inhaled deeply and walked out. Both Kakashi and Gaara turned their head and she blushed when she saw the awestruck look on her date's face.

"Wow Sakura. I never knew you could look like a girl too.'

"Gee, thanks Kakashi."

She told dryly before Gaara walked and stood in front of her. She smiled shyly as she took his extended hands before he guided her towards his car.

"Have fun Sakura, but not too much."

"You are welcome to spend the night out, but don't forget to use protection."

Sakura prayed that the ground would open and swallow her up as she sank deeper into the passenger's seat with embarrassment. It was her first date for crying out loud. She would be more than satisfied to end it with a kiss. She wasn't planning to go to third base anytime near in the future. Gaara was also amused by her friend and keeper's antic as he chuckled softly before driving away from there.

/

Sakura hummed a soft melody as she hopped happily from the bookstore in the city mall. She has just gotten the latest edition of her alchemist special for preparation of her final terms. Most people would find it odd that a girl would go gaga over some heavy medical book containing complicated terminologies but Sakura was a nerd and she took pride in that. Things have been sailing smoothly for her, and not just in the University. She and Gaara has been officially in a relationship for past two months and she was really content with what they have. At first she has been awfully skeptical to come in a relationship with someone as she only wanted to focus on her career but Gaara wasn't like the usual guys. He never disturbed her with late night calls or urgent 'I want to meet you' messages. He was very understanding plus they both got to hang out as well as study together due to being in same streams. Sakura felt that she was in a mature relationship that could have a future so she decided to give it a try. One of the best things about her boyfriend was that he never forced her to do something against her will. Even in the physical aspect, they have just shared few kisses here and there and the occasional hugs as Sakura wasn't ready to go all out and engage in a full blown makeout session or sex. She liked to take it slow and Gaara was also content with it.

Sakura pressed the button and waited for the lift to show up as she tapped impatiently on the floor. Even though it was Saturday but she wasn't free as she have to attend Tsunade's class. After a ding, the lift finally opened as she sighed before her eyes widened on seeing the person in it.

Sasuke was standing in it casually with his hands shoved in his tattered jeans. He seemed to be just as surprised as her before she entered inside and pressed the ground floor. Speaking of raven haired man, she didn't see much of him nowadays. He visited her coffeehouse only once or maybe twice a week and she didn't get any chance to interact with him and even he didn't seem much interested in teasing her. Sakura felt a little awkward as they were the only ones inside and Sasuke hasn't even bothered to say a word to her.

'So unlike him.'

Swallowing her pride, she decided to break the uncomfortable silence as she looked at him with a small smile.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business."

'Ouch, harsh!'

She scowled as she folded her hands and looked in front.

"Fine. As if I care."

She was taken aback by his rude reply as she just waited to reach the ground floor and be out of his sight. Maybe he was having his own personal problems and she didn't want to pry in his private life.

Suddenly the lift jerked sharply as the lights blinked before it came to a halt. Both of the occupants were frozen on the spot as neither said a word. Sakura held her breath as her emerald eyes widened frantically. She looked at Sasuke who walked towards the buttons and pressed them to get it working. They were currently on the seventh floor. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as none of the button seemed to work.

"What's wrong!"

Sakura clutched her hand towards her chest as Sasuke finally looked at her after a moment.

"Well this junk stopped obviously."

Her said as a matter of fact as Sakura just gasped, she could feel her heartbeat increasing as she walked towards him and pushed all the buttons. She heard a snort from the onyx eyed man but refused to look at him as she almost broke them with her harsh blows.

"This can't be happening."

She murmured as Sasuke ignored her and inspected the confined metal room.

"There's gotta be an emergency button."

She snapped her head towards him as she too rummaged around before she spotted a red circular button right on top.

"Ah! I found it."

She exclaimed with joy as she tried reaching it but realized that her height wasn't enough.

"Step aside thumblina. Let me see it."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not small!"

"Whatever half pint."

She puffed her cheeks with anger and walked away and stood by the corner as Sasuke smirked at her reaction. He missed getting her mad.

Sasuke managed to reach it by standing on his heels but nothing happened as they both frowned.

"And they say technology makes our life easier."

Sakura groaned out as she opened her purse and searched for her mobile phone. But to her great dismay, there wasn't any signal in it.

"Oh My God! THE NETWORK IS DEAD! WE CAN'T EVEN CALL SOMEONE FOR HELP! WE ARE GONNA DIE HERE SASUKE!"

Sasuke just ignored her ranting as it was one of the largest malls of the city with security cameras everywhere, which includes one in the lift too. It would only be a matter of time before they both were rescued from there. As if on cue, the speaker inside the lift jarred with a shrill sound before they heard a woman's voice.

"This is Pheona Toriyama speaking from the operating room. We are aware of your condition and apologize for it. Apparently one of the strings is struck and our technicians are already looking after it. The word is that it will take atleast an hour or two to fix it properly. Please stay calm for the while and we will keep a tab on you."

With a loud beep the voice disconnected and a slow music played instead, the elevator music of course. Both of them seemed to have calmed down by now as Sakura slumped down on the floor.

"Just my luck."

Sasuke also tried to relax as he sat down on the adjacent wall. He peeked at his i-phone to check the time before closing it and keeping it back in the pocket. It was then he glanced at the pink haired girl who was eating some kind of..candie perhaps as she noticed him staring and cocked an eyebrow.

"Want some?"

"I don't eat sweets."

"I knew you were abnormal."

He chose to ignore her remark as he closed his eyes instead. Everything was silent for few moments before he heard the familiar annoying voice again.

"So….Since, we have nothing better to do, let's talk. I mean..I can't stay mute like you for hours when I have company. Besides, we don't know anything about each other.."

He just stared at her strangely before he shrugged, prompting her to continue. He has wished to know her better a while back and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity now.

"Umm..ok. I will start off by telling you about my hometown and parents. So, I am from Masome and have lived there my entire life. My father runs a small bakery and my mother is…"

 **Half hour** **later**

"And then Shizuka and Miya both will be out of town so I have to work till late night. Can you believe it? I can't celebrate my Christmas with my friends. This is so frustrating.."

Sasuke just kept quiet as he wondered how she have reached from the green landscape of her native town to complaining about her cruel boss. Girls..

He couldn't believe she can talk this much. He learned that she was indeed a big geek which was quite given actually. The only thing which bothered him was that she was now in a stable relationship with that Gaara guy. Sasuke himself couldn't figure out why he disliked the notion of her dating someone. He has heard a lot about this transfer student from his idiot best friend and Naruto have spoken highly of him. Tch…he was the kind of goody goody shoes which girls like to settle down with. Knowing Sakura, she was never interested in fling so of course she has taken a liking to him. He won't be surprised if the girl has already planned her future with him too. She was that simple minded.

"Enough about me Sasuke, now tell me something about yourself. You seem a lot distant lately. Is everything okay? I mean..it's ok if you don't want to but since I have practically told almost everything about me, it wouldn't hurt to know something about you too.."

He could feel her eyes on her as he stared at the empty space in front. He rubbed his hand as he brought up his onyx eyes to meet her curious jade ones.

"I won't bother with the family crap because Naruto would have filled in that already. I am pretty much the same as you know me. Just as unlikeable as ever. As for the reason why I don't show up at your café, I am a lot busy. "

There was a pause before he spoke again.

"I am supposed to run company after graduation so I am busy attending training sessions by my Father, so I could be the _perfect_ CEO. "

"That's interesting."

"No. It's bullshit. I will be joining MIT after my bachelors so he decided to arrange the classes for me right now as he can't give me those lessons when I am abroad. I fucking hate it. I have no time to practice my music as his old bald assistant lounges at my apartment practically all day."

Sakura winced as she could see his suffering. She have seen his passion for singing and man oh man she could only imagine how he must feel to be forced to do something which he hates. She remembered how her father have insisted that she should just join a local college and do major in a subject and become teacher like her mother or even worse, run the bakery with him. It always gave her chills.

Sasuke was living other's life, not his. Who said that a life of a multibillionaire heir was easy?

Sasuke scoffed when he saw the look in her eyes and got up.

"Look. I didn't tell you so you could pity me. Just..don't. Forget I said anything."

Sakura gave him a gentle smile as she walked towards him before stopping just a few inches away from his body. He felt something smooth against his palm as he noticed that she have grabbed his hands in hers.

"No Sasuke. That is the last thing in my mind right now. I just don't want you to give up on music. Ever. Who knows what future hold for us? Infact, I have a brilliant idea in my mind."

"What?"

He was disappointed when she let go off his hand as a mischievous smile spread over her face.

"There is an institute nearby my area which gives business classes. I am on good terms with the mentor. You should tag along with me in the evenings and tell your father that you are taking classes from a well known teacher. I will get him to cover up for you if your father tries to check up on you. And you could easily continue your music lessons too."

She finished with a sparkle in her eye as Sasuke mirrored her smirk and nodded. The plan sure sounded promising. He just has to prompt his father to get rid of that old fool.

"You are on Thumblina."

"FOR THE LAST TIME DON'T CALL ME THAT STALKER!"

"I will, if you stop with the stalker thing."

"Uhh..Alright fine. "

They both stopped the bickering just as there was jerk yet once again and Sakura almost fell down before Sasuke caught her arms and supported her with his body. The lights on the panel started glowing again as the lift started descending. Finally.

Sakura separated herself from him as she bit her lip and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey, I always wonder one thing Sasuke."

He just gave her his usual expressionless look as she rolled her eyes before continuing.

"How come we always stumble onto each other?. I mean, today. That day in club. That night. Your coming to my café, although it can be classified as your stalkerish attitude.."

"Is that even a word?"

"That's not important. The point is..why us? I never believed in that fate and destiny crap. But after our weird encounters, I think….we are meant to be something..'

"Romeo and Juliet!"

She shot him an aggravated look as he suggested sarcastically just as the doors slid open on the ground floor and they both got out.

"I don't know what it is. But I would like to figure this out before graduation."

With that she stormed away from him as he was left staring at her retreating back. He smiled as he realized that he wasn't the only one who was curious about their strange relationship. Maybe they will figure things out soon.

/

 _ **I know I know not an interesting chapter. And I am pretty sure most of you might be mad at the Gaara Sakura thing. And the elevator thing also played a lot differently than I thought before. At first I was just going to let them bicker and throw insults or something but then I realized it won't make any progress in their relation so I let them have deep talk this time.**_

 _ **Also for all the sasusaku shippers, next chapter have a big sasusaku moment. Your wait will be worth it so look out for the next one peers.**_

 _ **Do give your reviews on this one. And don't forget to add it to your fav and alert list..**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the**_ **reviews** _ **dearies..Love you all.**_

 _ **Warning: Contains a slight lime scene, not very heavy though.**_

/

 **YOU ARE MINE**

Sakura sighed as she wiped off her sweaty face with the back of her hands. She spared a quick glance at the wall clock which read 10:05 pm. It was Christmas night and everyone was at their home celebrating the festival with their families while she was struck at the maid latte filling up for her absent co-workers. Ten was the closing time so she has just now put the signboard of 'closed' in front. Sakura still have to clean up the place and wash the dishes before heading back home and by then Christmas would already be over.

Well, she could have also taken a leave from work if she wanted but the bonus money was totally worth it as she needed it for buying some more of her medical books plus gifts for everyone. Sakura swiped the floor while humming a soft tune just as she heard a small knock on the glass pane of the window. She paused and squinted her eyes as it was considerably dark and only the neon lamps were lit inside the café. Sakura walked towards the window to tell whoever it was that the coffeehouse was already closed and they should better leave. She wiped off the smoky glass with the dusting cloth and came face to face with the handsome face of a certain Uchiha. He gave her his trademark smirk before she rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door to open it.

"Sasuke its Christmas! Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"Tch, I am not a festive person."

"I should have guessed."

It was snowing lightly outside as she stepped aside to let him in before locking the door and giving him a pointed look.

"What are you even doing here at this time?"

"You are alone."

He stated flatly as he inspected the dimly lighted area.

"Well I am working extra shift to make some money. Didn't I tell you before? Plus, who could be stupid enough to be here at this time during Christmas."

He cocked an eyebrow at her as she rolled her eyes yet again before picking up the broom.

"Well you are an abnormal guy so this clearly doesn't apply to you."

He gave an amused smile as he settled down on one of the cushioned chair. Sakura ignored him as she concentrated on cleaning the floor.

Meanwhile Sasuke leaned his head on the elbow and watched her with fascination. She was wearing her uniform and had a black turtleneck sweater over it. Her legs were also donned in black woolen leggings under her skirt. Her exotic pink hairs were as usual done in the low bun and normally people won't find her attire attractive but she looked stunning to him.

Sakura could feel those deep pools of onyx staring and studying her every moment. She felt extremely uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny before she stood straight and looked direct in his eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me?"

"Why? Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

He mocked her with a sly smile as she gritted her teeth and walked away from there, inside the kitchen and turned the lights on.

"Yeah. It's creeping me out."

He chuckled as he heard her annoyed voice from inside before standing up and casually entering it. She was now wiping off the plates as Sasuke slowly trotted towards her and stood by her side. She ignored his presence as he grabbed one of the dirty plates and began cleaning it with the spare cloth. Sakura's eyes widened at this.

"Sasuke! What the heck are you doing?"

"Helping you do the dish, obviously."

He dodged her arm as she stepped forward to take the plate from him.

"Idiot! Those are dirty. Leave it!"

"Fine. I will just stand by the door instead and watch your ass while you.."

She smacked his arm and glared at him muttering pervert before he laughed at her expression and continued his work. None of them spoke another word until they were done with the dish.

"Phew! Everything's done. I should get home now. But it's no fun. Christmas is almost over."

Sasuke could easily sense the disappointment in her voice as she washed her hand in the sink. She offered him the hand wash after she was done as he too cleaned himself. He turned around to find her grabbing her purse from the hanging as he called her name.

"Sakura."

She gave him a questioning look as he walked towards the pinkette.

"We still have ninety two minutes before the night ends."

He took her purse before hanging it back and rummaging around the fridge and the storage counter. Sakura was confused as she shook her head just in time for him to take out soya milk and bread from the refrigerator.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"We are going to make Christmas special dessert."

He said as a matter of fact as he pulled out the saucepan and some bowls.

"Can you get me some chocolates?"

"But Sas.."

"Shut up and help me."

Sakura immediately shut her mouth as she walked towards the cabinet and took out a bowlful of dark chocolates before passing him. For another ten minutes she just stood and watched as he heated the milk, added the chocolate before melting the butter and added few other things to create a rich textured chocolate sauce.

"Toast this bread for two minutes. I will be right back."

"Wait Sasuke!"

She just stood bewildered on the spot as he rushed out from the backdoor before doing exactly as he told. It took another eight minutes before he returned with two bottles of champagne in the hand.

"There is a bar nearby?"

She asked incredulously as he kept the red bottle on the counter before pouring the dark sauce over toasted breads.

"Two shops away on the opposite side."

He answered shortly as he made a dollop of crème fraiche and placed it in two plates. He looked around before grabbing two glass from the cabinet and opened the bottle with a pop. Sakura couldn't help a smile as he filled both of the glass to the rim before looking at her.

"What are you waiting for? It's your job to serve."

She just snorted before putting the bowl and the glass in the tray as they walked out of the kitchen. She slowly placed it down on the nearby table as Sasuke walked towards the stereo set on the corner.

"Wait."

Sakura rushed towards him as she took out the key before opening the cabinet and taking out some of the CD. She rummaged through them as she exclaimed with joy on spotting one before placing it inside and playing it.

 _I got this feeling_

 _Inside my heart_

 _It goes electric wavy_

 _When I turn it on_

"Is this the kind of song you play when you eat?"

Sasuke deadpanned as she pouted at him all the while grooving lightly to the rhythm of the lively lyrics and sitting on the table.

"I don't play anything. But I love this song. Now come on, let's dig in."

He scratched his neck and inhaled the warmth from the fireplace and walked around the table to sit on the chair. Both of them took a bite from the makeshift dessert as Sakura hummed with delight.

"This is really good Sasuke. How in the world did you know to make it?"

"I used to help my mother."

"That's...strange!"

"Hn! Do you really think I don't know how to cook inspite of living **alone**?"

She gave a sheepish grin as she held her glass towards him and he clicked it with his own.

"Cheers! And merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

 _And under the lights when everything goes_

 _Nowhere to hide when I am getting close_

 _When we move, well, you already know_

 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_

"Hey! But didn't you tell me that you hate sweets."

He stared at her as if she was stupid while Sakura just blinked.

"It won't hurt to have just this once."

Sakura was taken aback as he finished his share and sipped on the drink. She just couldn't understand him. Why had he gone so far to help her and do all this? Why had he bothered to give her happiness? She always thought that women were difficult to understand but this guy was the most complex person she ever met.

"Why did you do all this for me Sasuke?"

Sakura was a straight forward person and didn't like beating around the bush. He kept the glass down as he got up and trotted away from there.

"I was bored. "

He plainly said as he stopped the jovial song and searched for any other CD. Sakura knew that was far from truth as she finished her drink and followed his trail. It was useless trying to pry the truth from him as the guy could be really stubborn when he wanted to.

"Thanks Sasuke! I really appreciate it."

The corner of his mouth lifted upwards as she gave him a genuine smile. He was the reason for her happiness today. Not Gaara. Not Naruto. Him. He felt himself stiffen up when she hugged him gently. His hands remained on the side as this was an unexpected gesture. He haven't been in such a situation _before and didn't know how to act._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _No no no no_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _No no no no_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh_

 _No no no no_

"What the hell did you put in the player?"

She jumped away from him as the moaning sounds of a woman reverberated throughout the room. Sasuke smirked at her horrified expression as he took the small folder from the cabinet and showed her.

"Valentine's collection? It sounds like a porno to me!"

 _Got me looking_

 _So crazy my baby_

 _I am_ _not lately myself_

 _I am so foolish_

"So it's that sadomasochist's song!"

"What?"

She looked petrified as she planted her hands on her hips and scowled.

"Christian Grey! This song is from fifty shades of grey."

"You don't like grey?"

"No! And I don't like this movie either! I don't understand how people can love it? I mean..sure girls may find his dominance alluring..but it's really not my piece of cake."

"Well…Girls love being manhandled. During sex."

She just narrowed her eyes at him as he eyed her intensely. He didn't show her but the seductive song sure was turning him on. He couldn't help but imagine how Sakura would moan. She has got a real nice voice. And she could be loud too if she wanted. Would she be a screamer? Or would she just bit her lip to suppress her moans? Either way, it would really be a sight to witness.

"Oh My God! You are just like Christian Grey!"

He was snapped out of his fantasies as she shot him a dirty look. He frowned as he didn't understand how she came to that conclusion?

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. I bet you are also in BSDM! You love excelling control over others. You are sadist and dominating. Rich too! You are CG version 2.0!"

"CG?"

"CHRISTIAN GREY ! Idiot."

He snorted at her outburst as he got off from the wall and stopped the song at once. She turned to watch him as he slowly tiptoed towards her. Sakura gulped as she didn't like the evil look in his eye. She backed off from him as her back hit the chair and she almost lost her balance before she steadied her legs. Sasuke was still few inches away from her as he chuckled.

"Maybe I am like him. Dominating! "

Here he took two step forward as Sakura just stood motionless.

"Sadist!"

Two more step so they were only a feet apart.

"But most importantly…Possessive!"

Sakura felt her heart thumping wildly as he lifted his left hand and grabbed her chin. He made her look into his eyes as she couldn't find the energy to look away from those mesmerizing onyx orbs. Sasuke slowly leaned forward and brought his lips to her soft plump ones in a gentle kiss. It was barely a brush as his lips just stayed there. She felt his tongue lick her upper lip for a while before he broke away. Her mouth hung open as she realized what they did.

"There was a mistletoe above you. Can't break the tradition."

"Huh."

She finally got her voice back as she looked above her head and indeed it was hanging from the decorated ceiling. She glared at him before shoving him away and walking in the dark room.

"That still doesn't give you a right to kiss me."

Sasuke saw her appear again with her coat and purse as she locked the kitchen behind her.

"Kiss? That's not called a kiss Sakura. It was a mere peck!"

"Yeah, right."

Sasuke clenched his knuckles as he saw her walking towards the front door. The familiar tell tale sign of anger gracing her face. He couldn't let her walk away now. After everything he did today. After she enjoyed his company. After he made her happy. He can't let her walk away from him. Back to that Gaara bastard. No. Not happening.

Sakura squealed as her arm was grabbed harshly before she was shoved roughly against the coffee table. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the dark look in Sasuke's eyes. He looked like a predator.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JERK!"

He caught her wrists as he pinned her on the round table and bent down, nose almost touching.

"You were wondering that day, what we really are right?"

She tried to wriggle out of his hold as he pinned her legs apart and nestled himself between her thighs.

"I have the answer to that. Sakura."

The way her name rolled over his lips was enough to make her shiver. She was reminded of that day two years back in the alley. She could try the same thing again and free herself from him, possibly. But there was something stopping her. She wanted to know the answer too. She was terrified like that day. But she also felt the strange wave of desire pulsing through her veins.

"We are not friends Sakura."

She inhaled sharply as he nibbled on her neck. His teeth sunk deeply until it broke her alabaster skin and freckle of blood appeared. Sasuke licked it as he looked back into her beautiful eyes.

"We are something more. You are something which…none of the girl has ever been to me."

He moved towards her ear as he blew hotly against the shell before nibbling on her earlobe. Sakura whimpered as he sucked hardly before moving his sensual mouth towards her pulse point.

"You have no idea how crazy you drive me.."

He peppered feathery kisses from her neck to her jaw and cheeks before moving up to her forehead and then towards her sharp nose.

"And I won't let you go when you stumbled into my life like that and changed me.."

There was so much emotion. So much intensity in his voice. His eyes held desire, longing, pain and compassion. Sakura never thought that she would see him this vulnerable. Because of her. Sure, she has seen his anger a lot of times but this was quite opposite. There was no trace of malice or evil intention in his words. She could tell it because he was an honest guy, just like her. He never pretended to be fake in front of her. She have stopped fighting him at this point as she just stayed limp on the table. He was a manipulative bastard. She can't push him away when he was showing all this range of emotions because of her. Sakura could feel his hot breathe against her lips and she bit her lip. Their eyes were still locked onto each other as he parted his lips slightly.

"As much as I want to kiss you right now….I will never force myself upon you. I want you to desire me as much as I do. Sakura…"

He was just about to detach himself away from her tempting body as she held onto his hands tightly.

"Kiss me, Sasuke."

Her bold demand made him speechless as she moved her slender legs and encircled his narrow waist. She removed her hand from his grasp and moved towards his sharp jawline, tracing his face painfully slow she gently rubbed his cheek.

"Kiss me.."

Her passionate voice and half parted lips snapped his control. Finally. Sasuke brought his mouth down to hers roughly as fisted his hand in her hairs to bring her close. He slowly grinded their lower bodies as she gasped and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her sexy mouth. He traced every corner of it and licked the remnant of the hot chocolate from her tongue. She moaned as he brought his hands down to her waist and slammed her towards him, leaving no space in between. Sakura traced the hard muscles of his chest from the light grey sweater as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She did the same as she bit back just as hard as him.

She felt her body being lifted off the table as she broke apart from his mouth questioningly before he sat on the chair and placed her on his lap. She was slightly taller than him in this position as she looked down at him before he captured her lips once again. She could feel something hard poking from below and she knew just what it was exactly. She was a biology student and she knew that it was bound to happen due their hot makeout session. It was his body's natural reaction. Sasuke moved his calloused hand to the nape of her neck and back towards her pink locks as he removed the hairpin and let her hair fall down freely.

He broke apart from her lips as he moved his kisses down to her neck and nibbled on it.

"Ahh, Sasuke!"

He paused his ministration as she looked down with her heavy eyes. He was smirking sexily at her and god she could feel herself getting wet just at the sight of him. He was so damn hot! That smirk should be rated illegal as it sure would kill all the woman.

"My name…I want to hear it. Again and again!"

She gasped as he grinded his hardness against her core and kissed her hard once again. He moved his hand towards her covered breast and gave them a slight squeeze as she broke from him with a moan.

"Sasuke..!"

He lifted off her black sweater and top as he descended downward and licked her belly button. He slowly traced the surrounding area and nibbled on the smooth skin. Sakura threw back her head as he kept leavings hickeys all over her flat stomach. He blew air in her belly button and she giggled a little. Sasuke moved up once again as he nestled his nose against her.

"I won't let you go Sakura. You are mine!"

With that his mouth meshed up with her swollen lips once again as they engaged in another hot kiss.

Sasuke felt that he could kiss her for entirety and never get tired of it. She pulled away as they both stared into each other's eyes. He traced her lip with his palm as she whimpered..

"Sasuke.."

"Sakura.."

He grabbed her bottom and squeezed it roughly as he licked her neck sensually.

"Ohh.. Sasuke!"

There was a loud honk of horn as they heard a car being pulled over just in front of the café.

"Sakura!"

She froze when she heard the familiar voice call out her name. The voice of a certain red haired man. The person she was dating. The man who was her boyfriend. Immediately the reality of what she was doing crashed upon her as guilt rose up her throat. She was cheating on her boyfriend. With a man who just turned her world upside down. She could hear footsteps approaching the front door and tried to break free from Sasuke who was still kissing her as if his life depended on it. She tried to push him away but he brought her closer and nibbled deliciously on her lip. Seeing no other choice, Sakura sunk her teeth sharply in his lips as he broke apart with a wince.

"What?"

Immediately there was a knock as she saw Gaara's shadow outside.

"I have to go. Gaara is here."

Sasuke's eyes went from lustful to blind rage in a span of a second as he grabbed her chin forcefully.

"No. You are not going with him."

"SAKURA! ARE YOU THERE? I CAME AS SOON AS KAKASHI CALLED AND TOLD YOU WEREN'T HOME YET. ANSWER ME."

She felt panic rise inside her as she looked at Sasuke with tearful pleading eyes.

"Please Sasuke let me.."

"No way.."

"You have to understand.."

"No!"

"It's getting late. I really should go home now."

Her emerald eyes were getting blurry with tears as Sasuke closed his eyes and let go of her hands. He hated seeing her cry. She had cried her fair share of tears due to him in the past. She got up from his lap as she did her hairs in a messy bun and adjusted her clothing. Sasuke stood up too as she yelled.

"YES I AM HERE GAARA. CLEANING TOOK A WHILE. WHY DON'Y YOU GO AND WAIT IN THE CAR, I WILL BE RIGHT THERE."

"OKAY. I WAS REALLY WORRIED. COME FAST."

"YES!"

She turned around on her shaky legs and stared at Sasuke who was practically trembling with fury. His gaze was fixed on the Mercedes which stood on the opposite end of the street.

"Sasuke, you have to leave from the backdoor or else Gaara will see you."

He followed her to the back exist numbly as she unlocked the door and let him outside. Sakura was even a big mess than him as she bit her lip and blinked her eye to push away the tears.

"Sasuke I.."

She didn't get a chance to finish as his lips met her in a demanding fiery kiss. His grip was tight on her as if he never wanted to let her go. She encircled her arm around his neck and responded just as fiercely as him before he broke apart.

"If I am Christian Grey, then you are definitely my Anastasia. I won't let anyone take you away from me."

He gave her a dark chuckle as his eyes slid towards her stunned olive ones, before he was gone off from there and disappeared in the dark.

/

 _ **Okay, I think I went a little overboard there but I guess it turned out good?**_

 _ **No hints for next chapter dear readers..**_

 _ **Keep reading and reviewing**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't beli**_ ** _eve that it crossed 100 reviews...I_** _ **really appreciate it and I am so glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter this much.**_

/

 **MUTUAL FEELINGS**

Sakura buried her face in the pillow and groaned before she turned over her stomach and faced the wall. It was three o'clock in the morning and sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She was a horrible _horrible_ person. Three months ago she was single and happy but now, not only did she have a boyfriend but she cheated on him as well. She always considered herself to be responsible and mature girl so how could she do that? The tingling sensation of Sasuke's lips and hands were still over her body and she hated it. She hated the fact that deep down she desired more of his touch. She has only shared few light kisses with Gaara but with Sasuke; she went all the way. What would have happened if Gaara didn't show up? She felt ashamed at the fact that Gaara's touch didn't leave her all hot and bothered like Sasuke's did.

Sakura sat upright and pulled at her pink locks in frustration. She got up from the bed and slid the door to go in to the balcony. Cold breeze of the winter night tickled her as she shivered slightly. Now what? Sasuke have clearly declared that he won't give her to anyone. It confused her. How can he suddenly be so attracted to her? What were his feelings towards her? Sakura gripped the railing tightly with frustration as those thoughts kept plagiarizing her mind. Heck, she didn't even know what she felt for him. After today, _no_ yesterday she was aware that she was attracted to him physically. Was that enough? And what made Sasuke like her? Her temper? Does that make him masochist as well? She snorted at the thought and sighed.

Sakura still remembered vividly the concern in Gaara's eyes when she stepped out of the café. He genuinely liked her. He never tried to treat her as his possession. He never tried to force her into anything. It was all opposite of how Sasuke was! Does she really want to give up her healthy relationship with Gaara over **him**? What if Sasuke just wanted her physically and grew bored of her later. He was known for his womanizer ways. For crying out, he dumped her best friend like a piece of shit. Can she really pursue a relationship with **him**?

As much as she hated to admit, but she and Sasuke weren't compatible. They don't have a future together. What happened last night was just a spur of moment. Sakura vowed to herself that this won't happen again. Sasuke maybe an incredible kisser but the extent of a relationship was far beyond that. This was her first and last mistake. She just has to avoid him for the rest of her University days and she won't see him ever again. If only it could really happen.

/

Sasuke got up as soon as the last lecture ended and darted out of the lecture hall. He has to see Sakura. He learned from Naruto that Sakura went to her home during the winter vacation. He was really pissed off when she avoided all of his phone calls and messages. Somehow, they both ended up exchanging numbers few days before Christmas but the damn annoying girl didn't bother to give him a single reply. She can't just avoid him after that night. She was the one who encouraged him to continue his ministrations and now she wanted to move on. No fucking way!

He got out of his block and rushed outside the campus. Sasuke knew there was a place that she couldn't avoid him even if she tried; her workplace.

It took another twenty five minutes before he finally reached the doorsteps of maid latte and entered. The place was heavily packed after the holiday season was over. He smirked to himself as he saw people sitting contently and enjoying their beverage. If only they knew what had transpired over those chairs!

"Hi Sasuke..Oops, I mean Welcome master! What will you have?"

He tilted his head at the greeting and found pair of brown eyes staring at him. Shizuka was it? He spotted another one, Miya and wondered where Sakura was? Did her shift not start yet? Or was she inside?

"Where's Sakura?"

Being the blunt man he was, he simply shot the question as the waitress momentarily froze before a frown appeared on her face.

"She left the work here. Didn't she tell you? I thought you guys were pretty _close_."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. She left. Why? Didn't she need this job for money?

"Why?"

"Well. Sakura told us that she was assistant of some Tsunade now and would be working at the Senju hospital as nurse. I guess, she would get paid more there."

Sasuke sat motionlessly as he couldn't believe his luck. Was this just a coincidence or was she ready to go that far to avoid him? Well, that wasn't going to stop him. If she really wanted to play this cat and mouse game then fine. He wasn't going to loose to her. Not a chance.

/

Sakura noted down the pulse and handed her patient a glass of water as the said man gave his obligatory thanks. She smiled at him and walked out of the room towards the office area. Sakura was really delighted when Tsunade offered her to work at the city hospital. Although she wasn't graduated yet, but her exceptional medical skills and practical records made her worthy to work here. She was just nursing but it has its own share of advantage as she got to work in a real life hospital now. She walked towards her desk and packed her bag before deciding to change from her nurse attire and rushed towards the bathroom. Today Naruto has invited her to tag along with him to his house. It was his parents twenty second anniversary and they have kept a small get together at their house and invited their close friends. Kushina has specially asked Sakura to come so she can't say no to her.

Sakura stepped out of the washroom dressed in a casual jeans and printed t-shirt, nothing too fancy but decent enough for the evening. She took out her compact mirror and put on some light shade lipstick that Ino insisted she should always keep with her. After making sure she looked representable, she finally got out of the office.

Her phone blinked as she opened it and read the message from Naruto.

 _Where are you? I am waiting outside the hospital._

 _Just entered the lift. I will be there asap._

She replied shortly as got in the elevator. After a minute she finally reached the ground floor as she rushed quickly towards the entrance. Sakura searched for any sign of yellow sports car which her idiot friend lounged in all day. She frowned as she didn't spot it anywhere. On the cue there was a honk of the horn as she turned and found Naruto getting out of a red convertible. She had seen that sleek vehicle before but couldn't put a finger to it at the moment.

"Hey Sak!"

He rushed towards her and enveloped the pinkette in a warm bear hug as she smiled and ruffled his hairs.

"What happened to your car?"

She asked once she broke apart from him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well it's headlight kinda broke yesterday so yeah..It's in garage."

She rolled her eyes as this wasn't the first time it happened.

"Anyways, Teme agreed to carpool as he is also coming you know. Come on let's go."

His words were however lost to Sakura after she heard the familiar **teme** from his mouth. There was only one person whom Naruto addressed as such. Infact, she can clearly see the aforementioned person sitting on the driver's seat through windscreen. His eyes were solely fixed on her and his lips were drawn in a malicious smirk. His taunting face clearly said _where are you gonna escape now Sakura?_ She has successfully avoided him or his messages and calls for last two weeks, but what now. She can't refuse to go with them as it would make Naruto suspicious. Sasuke knew it. He knew that she won't be able to escape so he used Naruto as a bait. But she can't back off now! Besides, Naruto was going to be with them all time and she would simply avoid him at the party and mingle with other guests. Yes. She just has to make sure to not get cornered by him and she was safe.

Sakura inhaled sharply before following Naruto as he guided her inside the sleek Mercedes. He opened the back door and led Sakura in before shutting it and getting into the passenger seat in the front.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke's cold voice almost made her jump as she clutched at her purse and glanced at the back of his head.

"Hello Sasuke."

Memories of that night came rushing back to her as she remembered how shamelessly she have cried out his name and her face turned red. Sasuke was satisfied with her perturbed face and smirked to himself before he put the key in ignition and started the car.

Sakura avoided looking in front as she has seen Sasuke adjust his rearview mirror towards her and kept stealing glances towards her. She kept sliding onto the seat to avoid him but he was sly as ever as he also kept aligning the lense with her body so she finally gave up and just settled on gazing out of the window. The car slowed down as Sakura still couldn't see the uzumaki residence anywhere and frowned.

Sasuke pulled over in front of a large bakery store as Sakura poked Naruto from behind.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I forgot to mention, I have to pickup mom and dad's special anniversary cake. I will be right back."

"I will come too."

She declared as she was not going to stay all alone with _him_ here.

"Nah, you stay here Sak. It will only take a moment.."

"But.."

Naruto got out as she too tried opening the doors but it didn't budge at all.

"It's locked."

She heard the husky voice of Sasuke and turned her head towards him.

"Let me out."

"Why? So you can escape again Sak-ura?"

He have tilted his body sideways so that he could face her properly. She bit her lip in fear and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Look. What happened that day….was a mistake. It was wrong. I never intended to kiss you. It was just a heat of moment. So, forget it."

His face became void of all emotions before he let out a mirthless chuckle and glared heatedly at her.

"Mistake you say. Interesting."

"Yes Sasuke. I like Gaara and I am happy with what we have. I don't want to ruin something like that for..for you!"

"BULLSHIT!"

He slammed his hand onto the steering as car shook by its force. With a quick movement, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him before slanting his lips onto her. She tried breaking out of his grip as he caught both of her wrists and kissed her almost punishingly. Sakura felt her lungs drained of the air as he firmly locked their lips in the rough kiss.

Sasuke let go off her as she almost slumped back on the seat. Her breath came out in haggard as she looked at Sasuke with disbelief. The hell was wrong with him? He swiped his thumb over his lower lip suggestively before tasting it.

"You are the only sweet I like."

She turned crimson and tightened her grip on the seat before hissing back at him.

"You can't just..just kiss me whenever you like."

He simply rose his eyebrow in a challenging manner at her as his eyes traced to her luscious lips.

"Watch me."

He was mocking her. That arrogant bastard. However before she can retaliate him, she saw Naruto walking towards the motor vehicle as both of them adjusted back to their original position.

"Alright. Let's go."

Naruto said as he tightened his seat belt around, obvious to all the tension around him.

/

Sakura watched as Naruto rushed towards his mom and placed a quick kiss on her cheek lovingly before walking off towards his Dad and doing the same. There were around twenty to thirty people around the hall, everyone scattered as they chatted merrily.

Sakura too smiled widely as she trotted towards the Uzumaki couple.

"Happy Anniversary! Kushina and Mister Uzumaki."

"Thank you dear."

"Thank you Sakura."

Kushina hugged the girl happily as Sakura took out a small bouquet of flowers and a wrapped gift and handed it to her.

"There was no need for this honey."

Kushina pouted with a scowl as Sakura chuckled at her. Her eyes then moved to the gorgeous lady standing by her side and smiling softly. She looked around Kushina's age only and has a charismatic aura around her. Kushina might have noticed her looking as she introduced the dark haired woman.

"Sakura, meet Mikoto Uchiha. She is my childhood friend."

Of course. She was Sasuke's mother! He has clearly inherited her eyes and beauty. She extended her hand politely with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha."

"Just Mikoto will be fine dear."

Her voice was just as lovely as her appearance and Sakura realized that Sasuke clearly didn't inherit her sweet demeanor. She smiled back and nodded towards her before searching for any sign of her blonde friend. She didn't want to stick with two best friends and interrupt them. She spotted him finally as he carried the decorative cake and walked towards the table before prompting everyone to gather together for cake cutting.

The party was short but beautiful. Sakura couldn't help but gush at the lovely couple that Naruto's parents were. They were really the definition of true love. It was around nine that the guests started dissembling. Sakura also bid her goodbye as she walked out of their mansion with Naruto. They noticed Mikoto and Sasuke outside and they appeared to be in a serious conversation. Mikoto was pointing a finger towards her son with a stern face as Sasuke listened with folded hands.

"Oh crap! I forgot Dad's keys. Just wait, I will get them Sak.."

"it's okay Naruto. I can grab a cab or taxi."

"But Sak.."

"I said, it's fine. I am used to travelling at night, remember? Just relax. I will be fine."

She assured her concerned friend who seemed skeptical for a while before he nodded with a grumble. She sighed at his childish behavior and hugged him as he guided her outside. Sakura walked swiftly and headed towards the main road in search of a taxi. She stood at the pavement for a while, hoping to catch any glimpse of the cab.

She heard the zooming sound of a vehicle and froze when the familiar red car stopped by in front. She immediately darted from there as fast as her legs could carry. But she couldn't possibly win against the high mileage sports car.

"Sakura! Get in."

Sasuke commanded from inside as she ignored him and kept walking. She hated his bossy attitude. Who the hell did he think he was to command her like that? The car came to an abrupt halt couple of feets in front before the door opened with a slam and Sasuke stepped out. Before she could comprehend what happened, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulders as he started walking.

"PUT ME DOWN UCHIHA!"

She beated him repeatedly but he remained unfazed and opened the door of his car and shoved her on the passenger seat and got inside. He tightened the seat belt around her as he started the engine.

"I CAN REPORT YOU FOR KIDNAPPING."

"Calm down. I am just going to drop you off. "

"HOW CAN I CALM THE FUCK DOWN SASUKE? YOU ALWAYS HARRASS ME! ALWAYS! I AM NOT YOUR BLOODY TOY OKAY. I AM A HUMAN BEING. STOP PLAYING WITH ME AND LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!"

" You started cussing too. "

'Was this man even for real?'  
She gaped at him as she couldn't believe that he didn't pay attention to what she said.

"I hate you."

She snarled as he didn't reply and continued driving. She sighed and simply closed her eyes. This man was not worth wasting her energy. Sasuke momentarily glanced at the fiery woman beside him. She looked beautiful with her pink locks slightly sticking to her neck and her parted lips. Her lips. He was addicted to them since that night. He focused his attention back onto the road or else he would just end up ravishing those inviting lips.

Sakura opened her eyes after a while as she spoke.

"Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this? And why me? Is it just for sex? Is that the only reason? "

The car stopped with a jerk as Sakura jumped and hit her head lightly on the window frame. She winced and rubbed her head soothingly as Sasuke leaned towards her and pressed her up against the window. He caged her as he planted his hands on either side of her head. He looked livid as his lips were pressed in a thin line.

"It's all your fault."

He spat as she tried to push his arms away.

"My fault! How?"

He stared at her for a while as his eyes traced her face. Sakura tried to put on a brave face as she didn't look away from his black orbs.

"Your words. They affected me. A lot. You were the first woman who didn't go crazy over me. You must be an idiot if you think it's about sex Sakura. It's not. "

"Then what is it Sasuke? Tell me. I want to know.."

She whispered slowly as he moved forward and leaned his forehead over hers. Sakura was taken aback by this intimate gesture as she felt him breathing over her.

"I don't know that myself. I just.. I want to spend my time with you. I like your company Sakura. I want to be the only guy to ever kiss you or hug you. I want you. All of you."

Sakura was numb on her place as Sasuke murmured those words. His eyes were still shut but she could clearly see that he was embarrassed by his confession. His ears were turning pink.

"Sasuke..You are blushing."

She pointed out and bit her lip to stop laughing as he opened his eyes and pouted slightly.

"No."

She didn't tease him any further as it would only piss him off. He was now staring at her curiously, waiting for her answer as she leaned her head on the glass window. This was all so frustrating. Why can't she bring herself to say no to him? She have vowed to herself that she won't fall for his antics again but here they were again and she couldn't reject him. Why? Gaara was perfect. He was mature. he was everything a girl could dream about. But he was…not Sasuke.

He never teased her like Sasuke did. He never brought an adrenaline rush to her veins like Sasuke did. He wasn't spontaneous like Sasuke. He wasn't wild like him. She always felt like she was on an adventurous ride when she was with Sasuke. With Gaara, everything was simple. He was a predictable person. She and Gaara only conversed about medical science with few traces of some romantic lines. He was a gentleman. He didn't flirt with her shamelessly or pass crude remarks like Sasuke did. Sasuke was like fuel and she was fire.

"Oh god! Why are you doing this Sasuke? Now I can't stop thinking about you.."

"I am right here Sakura."

She looked up as she saw him staring at her hopefully. He was waiting for her answer dammit. What can she do?

"You are a womanizer Sasuke. You sleep with girls all the time. "

"I haven't had sex for last fifteen months."

She looked dumfounded as he confessed with a straight face. She snorted as she couldn't believe what he said.

"I never lie Sakura. The last time I thought about getting laid, I stumbled into your drunken ass. Fuck! Ever since I started hanging around you, I couldn't bring myself to fuck any other or even kiss them. You are just..so infuriating..Always on my mind dammit!"

Her mouth was wide open as she couldn't believe it. Has she really affected him for such a long time? She has no idea. Sasuke have always been in physical relationships so he clearly didn't understand the concept of what he was feeling. Sakura felt her heartbeat accelerating at his words.

"You idiot!"

She felt tears in her eyes due to all the emotions as Sasuke was confused. Wait tears? Why was she crying? He didn't hurt her or anything.

"Sakura…wha…"

"Shut up! I..I have to leave Gaara now! He is such a per..perfect guy! Why the hell you didn't say anything four months back?"

He just stared at her blankly before she enveloped her arms around him and sobbed in his shirt. He placed his hands on the small of her back and rubbed gently. He hated seeing her crying.

"If you ever..I mean it, ever lay a single finger on any other woman then..I will beat you to a bloody pulp Uchiha. If you think you are the only one possessive, you got another thing coming.."

She threatened him as he smiled and tightened his hold around her. God, he was crazy about this woman!

"And I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me. I mean it."

She slapped his shoulders playfully as he chuckled and they both broke apart. He wiped off the stray tears from her beautiful face as she smiled at him and stared into his deep charcoal eyes. Sasuke brought her face close and kissed her gently but passionately as she slid closer to him and returned it equally. Sakura gasped as he backed her slowly against the window and broke apart.

Sasuke moved his lips to her neck and started biting her pale neck as she moaned.

"I thought..mm..It wasn't about...sex!"

She breathed out as he finished placing a hickey at her pulse point and chuckled against her skin.

"There are still a lot of things we can do without having sex."

Before she could respond, he have shoved his tongue in her mouth and they both engaged in the passionate kiss without any worry of the world.

/

Sakura smiled giddily as she closed the gate behind her. She wrapped her stall around her to hide the love bites that Sasuke have left all over her neck. It was ten o'clock already as she apparently lost the track of time due to their makeout session. Curse Sasuke for being such an incredible kisser.

She knocked on her front door to find it open and frowned. Kakashi can really be so careless sometime. She entered inside and locked the door behind her. She turned on her heel and paled when she spotted someone standing by the wall.

"I assume you had fun with Sasuke, Miss haruno!"

"Gaara.."

/

 _ **A cliffhanger? What's gonna happen now? Are Sasuke and Sakura really together for good? Find out in next chapter..btw spare me if there any mistakes..**_

 _ **I am in a foul mood and probably couldn't concentrate on this chapter..Fairy tail's last chapter just ruined me. It was really disappointing.**_

 _ **Anyways please read and review guys while I go sulk in the corner..**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and favs and follows. I am really happy that you are enjoying this story. This chapter is short than the others, but I will try to cover up for it in next.**_

 _ **This chapter is full of fluffiness. I hope you will like it.**_

 _ **Contains Song**_ **Amazed** _ **by**_ **Lonesta** _ **r**_.

/

 **A DAY LIKE NO OTHER**

"Gaara."

Sakura gasped with shock as her red haired boyfriend stared at her emotionlessly. His hands were crossed and he was surrounded by a menacing aura. She saw Kakashi appear from behind as he too had an unimpressed look over his face.

"Gaara dropped by to give you some reference books Sakura...Ahem; I guess I will leave you two alone."

Her caretaker and guardian sighed as he walked away from there, leaving the couple alone. Sakura breathed heavily as she tried to regain her composure before addressing her boyfriend.

"I suppose you saw me with him."

"It was hard to ignore your pink hairs which were sprawled all over the window Sakura. "

'Oh Shit! He saw me making out with Sasuke. This was all kind of not good'

Gaara chuckled darkly and moved from the wall to stand right across her.

"I thought I might be mistaken as it can't be you. So I rushed towards your home to find that you were indeed missing."

She bowed her head as she couldn't look into his eyes. How could she face him? This was bad.

"And my suspicions were cleared when you arrived in the same red car I spotted on the road."

She felt horribly ashamed of herself. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She didn't want him to find out like this. She never wanted to break Gaara's heart. By now Gaara closed the distance between them and grabbed her shoulders with a bruised force as she yelped in pain.

"Why? Why did you do this Sakura?"

She felt tears gathering in her eyes as she managed to look into his eyes. There was betrayal, hurt and anguish written all over his face.

"I wanted to tell you. I..believe me Gaara, I wanted to tell you first thing tomorrow morning…"

"That you were cheating on me?"

He stated with disbelief as she shook her head furiously.

"No. I mean, I never wanted to hurt you Gaara. I wanted to broke off things with you because you..you deserve better. And I can't be with you when I have.."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Do you know who that man is? Do you know how many girls have he hurt in the past? That includes your own best friend Ino! I thought you were a sensible girl Sakura.."

She bit her lips and trembled as her tears poured down freely across her cheeks. Dammit, she never wanted to hurt Gaara.

"I am so sorry! I really am Gaara! You are an amazing person. I really..I enjoyed all the time we spent together but..I like Sasuke."

"Did you not hear a word I said?"

"I did! I did, okay! I know all about how he used to be. But he has changed, I know him a lot better than anyone. He is not the same. He likes me too."

"He is just toying with your feelings!"

"No! He is not. Gaara please! I am really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I really want to be with him."

Gaara shut his eyes tightly and tried to calm himself before he let go off her arms. He stepped away from her as he spoke.

"If this is what you want, then I won't stop you Sakura. I don't want you to see you suffer, that's all. Take care."

He opened the door behind her and was gone in a blink as Sakura slumped down on the floor and cried vividly.

/

The news of their breakup spread like a wildfire among her friends , classmate and some of the other batch students as well. There were several rumors going around the campus but she didn't pay much attention to it. Some said, Gaara finally realized she wasn't good for his status while his fangirls called her money stealing whore who dumped him after she got bored and found a new victim. Sakura could only imagine what would happen if they know that she left him for Sasuke. Gaara haven't bothered to clarify any of the rumors and simply told their meddlesome friends that they weren't happy with the relationship so he decided to call it off. Sakura was heartily grateful to him for it and even thanked him personally but he dismissed it and told that his reputation will be tainted if everyone knows that his girlfriend cheated on him. Needless to say, Things became ugly between her and Gaara. This also affected her friendship with Temari as the blonde haired girl avoided interacting with her much.

Ino was still not convinced and always kept nagging her for truth while Sakura deliberately avoided her questions before she finally gave up. Sometimes, she wondered was Sasuke really worth all this trouble?

"Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts as Sasuke clicked his fingers in front of her face and called her name. She looked dumbfounded for a moment before snapping back into reality. The duo was sitting by the lake on their usual spot. They can't hang out together in the main city as the risk of getting caught was high, so they always met here. Where they first had a decent conversation!

Sasuke glided his fingers gracefully over his guitar and played the soft tune as a blissful smile spread across her face and she closed her eyes to listen to the music. After few moments he stopped as she opened her eyes questioningly.

"What are you doing on March 28?"

"Huh! It's my birthday idiot."

"I know."

She pursed her lips in a thoughtful manner and remembered Ino making some plans. Well, unlike others she wasn't all batshit crazy over her birthday.

"I don't know. After classes I guess Ino and Naruto have some plans but they didn't tell me duh!'

She sighed with disappointment as Sasuke gave a slight nod. Sakura found his silence unnerving as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Is everything alright?"

He looked at her and smirked placidly while entwining their fingers.

"You have to cancel all your plans. You are spending the day with me."

"What? As much tempting it is, It's impossible. I mean, what will I tell my friends? They don't know about us. Plus Kakashi isn't fond of you either! He won't allow it. On top of that we have classes Sas..mmpph."

He shut her up by placing his lips over hers in a soft gentle kiss and pulled apart few seconds later. She became slightly pink and opened her mouth to speak when Sasuke shushed her with his fingers.

"You are genius in making plans. Figure something out."

"Same can be said for you too Mister!"

Sasuke laid back on the grass as his eyebrows wrinkled with frown. He was devising something alright. Sakura played with the lushy green grass waiting for him to come up with something before he gave her his trademark smirk. Finally.

/

"I can't believe it. Well I guess, we will just have a party when you come back."

"I know sweetie. I am sorry."

"Ya whatever forehead. Now all the best for your stupid symposium and happy birthday in advance."

"Thank you Ino pig! Love you. Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone as she walked through the platform eight of Tokyo railway station. She checked her watch. It was 11:23 pm on March 27th. She was dressed in red tees and green jacket paired up with cargo pants. She slung her travel bag over shoulders and searched for any sign of a certain jet haired man.

"Searching for someone?"

Sakura gasped as a voice whispered near her ear and jumped on the spot. It was a man dressed in dark jeans and a navy blue hoodie was pulled over his head. He also had reading glasses on but there was no mistaking who it was.

"Sasuke! What the heck is with your outfit? You seem like an escaped convict."

"I might be."

He chuckled and she gave him a pointed stare as he adjusted his bagpack on one side and took her hands within his grasp. Together, they got into the train and sat on their reserved seats. Sakura got comfortable while Sasuke tucked their bags on the overhead shelves before settling down besides her.

"I can't believe I have to lie to these many people."

Sakura sputtered as she peered her companion who gave her a smug look. He was a sneaky guy alright. She still couldn't figure out how he managed to get tickets for a national medical conference in Kyoto _coincidentally_ occurring on the same day. Although it was just to lure everyone, Sakura became coaxed to go there for real before Sasuke shut her up and told that she was _his_ for that day, whatever it even meant.

"Where are we actually going Sasuke?"

".."

She whined at his lack of response as he busied himself with reading some article in the newspaper. On seeing her pouting face, he tapped her forehead playfully and she scowled.

She then became quiet as she observed him silently. Sasuke looked more mature and handsome in the glasses. He might have sensed her eyes on him as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Those glasses suit you."

He smirked and went back to reading as Sakura slowly began drifting off in slumber.

The pinkette shut her eyes tightly as someone nudged her from the side. She could feel warm hand on her cheeks as she slowly opened her eyelid.

"Happy birthday sleepyhead."

She smiled still half asleep as Sasuke kissed her and she returned it sloppily.

"Mm..What time is it?"

"12:02. Our stop is going to come. Now get up."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes to wipe off the sleep before sitting up properly. She opened her phone and there were flurry of messages and phone calls from her friends and family. She warned Sasuke to be quiet before she returned their calls and was bestowed by greetings.

It was around 12:48 am that they got out on a station. Sakura saw the sign board read _Karuizawa._ She has heard about this place. It was a small resort town reputed as a romantic retreat. She blushed at the notion of Sasuke choosing a place like this as he grabbed her hand and guided her towards the exit.

They took a taxi from there and it was roughly ten minutes ride to a hotel inn. Sakura gasped at the traditional resort hotels which looked quite lavish.

"Hello sir! How may I help you?"

"We have booking for two, under the name of Takumi Yoshida."

"Just a moment, sir.."

"Ah here it is! Room no 508. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay."

He mumbled a small thank curtly as he guided Sakura towards their room. She had a jarred look plastered over her face while Sasuke turned towards her.

"Yes..?"

"Takumi? We are really in disguise here."

He didn't respond verbally and shrugged his shoulders as she shook her head mirthly. Sasuke was really something else.

After reaching their floor, he unlocked the door and Sakura could only stare in amazement. It was a standard double room featuring windows in form of a shoji screen. The walls were decorated with pastel tones, contrasting the dark curtains around windows.

"Wow..this is..But why do you have to waste so much money like that idiot."

"It's not wasting. I want to make my girlfriend happy today. So don't complain."

He commanded as she pouted before slumping down on the comfy bed. Sasuke pulled down his hoodie and removed his glasses as he observed her. Sakura almost shrieked when she felt Sasuke's large frame tower over her.

"Is it an invitation Sa-ku-ra?"

She flushed as she pushed him away and he rolled down on the other side of the bed with an amused smile.

"You are such a pervert!"

She mumbled as she snuggled her head into the pillow and Sasuke just smiled as he placed a kiss over her forehead before pulling up the sheets and covering her form.

"Sleep for now. I will wake you up in the morning."

/

Sasuke was surprised when he was woken up by Sakura at 6 in the morning. He groggily asked her why she was up so early and she told something about woken by a dream. He had displayed a sly smile as he spoke.

"Was it about me? Was I naked in there, that's why you.."

He couldn't complete it as a pillow hit squarely on his face and she mumbled something along lines of debauchee freak. They took their turns in using the washroom and even then Sasuke have teased her .

"I wish you were soap, so I could feel you all over me."

It was her hairbrush that hit him this time. They were finally ready by the time it was seven and had their breakfast in the hotel itself.

They took a bus ride from there and reached the Shiraito falls. Sasuke bought some roasted fish as they both enjoyed the native delicacy along with the beauty of those falls.

"Sasuke! Let's take some pictures here."

And the raven haired man spent the rest of the time snapping her beautiful pics before she forced him to take selfies.

They next went to Taliesin complex and took a brisk walk through rose gardens and the famous lake. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and needless to say, it became Sakura's favourite spot.

They next stopped at Sengataki onsen and Sakura deeply enjoyed relaxing in the hot springs. It has been far too long since she visited one. After a coffee and quick snack they headed to the Prince hotel ski resort in the afternoon.

Sasuke was skilful as ever as he skied gracefully across the frozen ground while Sakura slipped after two steps and fell flat on her butt. Sasuke told her to follow his lead as he helped her up. He placed his own arms around her waist as he guided her slowly.

"Don't let me go Sasuke."

"I won't. Now open your eyes."

Sakura refused as this time she dragged him on the floor as well and Sasuke just sighed at her while Sakura sheepishly laughed. This annoying woman was going to be the death of him.

"SASUKE! I AM COMING!"

His pink haired girlfriend screamed with the excitement of a kid as she slipped down the snow slide and he caught her on the other side before he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Don't shout things like that in public Sakura. I will give you full freedom to scream in our room."

A second later he had a red handmark on his cheeks as his girlfriend turned red, both in anger and embarrassment and walked away.

They decided to spend the rest of the afternoon hiking over the famous Mount Asuma. Sasuke was greatly amused as well as enticed by his partner's antics as she walked through the forest or ran after the fleet of birds. While other girls found their happiness in expensive clothing or jewelries, his Sakura was much simple. She was a nature lover just like him and preferred the long walks by lake then dining in a French restaurant or spending hours in spa.

It was six by the time they returned to the main spot of the town. Sakura skipped happily on her feet and Sasuke was actually surprised that she wasn't worn out by their activities today.

"Now what's in the schedule Mr. Travel guide?"

She has been calling him by this weird name ever since morning as Sasuke snorted at her. He didn't answer though which ticked her once again as she had enough of surprises for one day. They paused in front of a huge dome shaped building which read Ohga hall. She didn't ask anything as she followed him in. The place was an auditorium indeed with a dim lighting. It looked like a kind of place where all kinds of pop and musical concerts were held. The place was heavily packed as he guided her to the balcony seat.

"What? Is some kind of show going on here?"

"It's an interactive place for tourist and local people. Anyone is free to perform here with the special permit."

She nodded as some kind of folk group came and sang in local dialect. The music was definitely captivating as Sakura hummed along with it. The program went on like this with occasional dances and songs as the couple became engrossed in the concert.

"Sakura.."

She raised her head towards Sasuke who have gotten up at this point.

"I have to attend a call. I will be right back."

She nodded as he walked away from their slowly and enjoyed the delightful melody. The performance was over as everyone clapped when the anchor appeared from behind the curtains.

"Now ladies and gentleman, hold your breathe! This is the last performance of the evening. Presenting before you, Takumi Yoshida!"

Sakura could have sworn she has heard this name before when a familiar figure stepped onto the stage and her eyes popped out of her socket. Of course! It was Sasuke's make believe name here. Sasuke held a guitar and had the head worn mic on as well. Sakura gasped with happiness as he started playing the soft tune with his calloused hands.

 _Everytime our eyes meet_

 _This feeling inside me_

 _Is almost more than I can take_

 _Baby, when you touch me_

 _I can feel how much you love me_

 _And it just blows me away_

 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

 _I can hear your thoughts_

 _I can see your dreams_

Sakura stared mesmerized at him as he sang the beautiful lyrics. His voice held a never-ending passion as everyone was entranced by it.

 _The smell of your skin_

 _The taste of your lips_

 _The way you whisper in the dark_

 _Your hair all around me_

 _Baby you surround me_

 _You touch every place in my heart_

 _Oh. It feels like the first time every time_

 _I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _It just keeps getting better_

 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_

 _With you by my side_

 _Forever and ever_

 _Every little thing that you do_

 _Baby I am amazed, by you._

Sakura didn't register when the song finished or when everyone around her got up and applauded whole heartedly, touched by the song. She was reminded of the conversation between the two of them three days ago.

" _Is there anything particular you want for your birthday?"_

 _Sasuke asked her as he laid on her lap and she roamed her fingers over his dark locks contemplating his question before a wide smile spread across her face._

" _Yes, there is something I want actually. I want to see you singing in front of a crowd Sasuke."_

" _Tch, forget it."_

 _He dismissed it quickly as she pouted and looked away._

" _You are a big meanie you know that, right?"_

" _A meanie you can't spend a day without Sakura."_

 _He had smirked and brought her head downwards towards her in a kiss, wiping off all the thoughts away from her head._

Sakura laughed and clapped with sheer bliss as her tears rolled down the face. She can't believe it. Sasuke have fulfilled her wish. He really did. She saw him disappearing from the stage and rushed from her seat quickly. She ran backstage as she saw him walking casually down the lobby. Before Sasuke can register her presence she have latched herself in his arms and kissed him passionately. He smiled as he knew the reason for her emotional display and returned it with equal fervor. They finally separated after what felt like hours as she giggled through her tears.

"You really did give me the best present Sasuke."

He just threw her his charming smirk and wiped off the tears before hugging her.

"Are you happy?"

"Mmm."

"Will I be rewarded? Perhaps with a strip show."

She punched him over his stomach as he groaned lightly while she muttered perverted weirdo.

"You really should come up with better names. Pervert is getting old."

"Oh shut up! Don't ruin the mood. I am really happy right now."

She mumbled in his shirt as he played with the ends of her hairs. Sasuke never thought that being the reason of someone else's smile could feel this good. She has turned his world upside down without actually trying. She was the light to his darkness. She really was.

/

 _ **I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **If anyone is wondering, Gaara and Kakashi are the only people who knows about their relationship.**_

 _ **And the idea of name Takumi was inspired from my fav anime male character after Sasuke of course, Takumi Usui from Kaichou wa maid sama. This name also foreshadows something relevant in the future. I wonder how many of you have guessed the significance of it.**_

 _ **Btw, this is just the beginning of their story. The road is definitely going to be rough later. So stay tuned.**_

 _ **Please read and review..**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys. I really appreciate it.**_

/

 **CAT IS OUT OF THE BAG**

Sasuke massaged his throbbing head as he heard the distinct noise of his doorbell. He groaned with annoyance and buried his face in the pillow. His fever was only getting worse and he was in no mood to entertain any guests. He stayed still, hoping that the intruder would leave before a loud banging started on the door. He muttered profanities and slowly got up with difficulty. If it was Naruto, he won't be going back alive that's for sure. Instead his obsidian eyes met with a pair of olive as his anger puffed away in a moment. Sakura had an unimpressed scowl over her face as she studied him closely. Sasuke loved seeing her variety of expressions as he smirked at her.

"So, you missed me that much that you came to my apartment huh?"

Instead of replying, she placed the back of her palm over his burning forehead and almost winced at the high temperature.

"You Idiot! I can boil a freaking egg over your head right now."

She scolded and he let her in as she placed the bag on his couch, indicating that she was just returning from the university. He didn't want her to come over just so she could babysit him or something.

"You go and lie down on the couch mister."

He cocked his eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes with frustration before dragging him to the end of his couch and forcing him to sit on it. This time Sasuke scoffed at her as he folded his arms.

"Tch. I am fine."

"As if! You didn't come to class for two days Uchiha! And you look so pale and weak. Have you even eaten anything? "

He didn't reply as she walked over to his refrigerator and took out the ice tray and grabbed some towels and a mug of water from his bathroom. She sinked the cloth properly in the icy water before placing it over his forehead and wiping it slowly. Sasuke hated being taken care of or depending on someone for help, it was due to this that he rarely invited his mother to his flat. She would treat him like an eight year old and pamper him all day.

He rested his head on the cushion as he began to feel a lot better than before as Sakura discreetly tried to remove the excess heat from his body. She finally got up after a while when she was satisfied that he was better than before and entered into his kitchen. Sasuke dozed off in the meantime as he still felt a lot weak.

"Get up Sasuke!"

He half opened his eyes to glare at the pink head as she smiled at him. His nostrils tingled with smell of a hot liquid as she took a spoonful from the bowl and brought to his face. Sasuke eyed it with suspicion as he regarded her closely.

"What is it?"

"It's a healthy soup. It would give you all nutrients and make you feel better."

He has never seen a soup of this color before as he hesitatingly sipped from it. Color drained from his face at it's _unique_ taste as he coughed a little.

"Are you okay? Have some water?"

Sakura asked with concern as she handed him the glass of water and he gulped it down before addressing her.

"I never knew there was a way to kill the natural flavor of food."

Sakura sulked and pouted as she buried her face in hands.

"I am a terrible cook I know that. Not everyone is blessed at everything like you jerk! If it's that bad then I will just go and get…"

"No."

He grabbed her wrist as she tried to get up before he took the spoon and fed himself. He was finished in five minutes and only then he realized how hungry he was.

"I am sorry it tasted so bad."

She was ashamed as he flickered her forehead and shook his head with mirth.

"It wasn't that bad if it didn't kill me."

Sakura didn't understand if he was serious or joking as she took the utensil and washed it in the sink. She returned back to him and took out some medicine and ordered him to take it as he swallowed the pill half heartedly.

"Your shirt is all sweaty and wet Sasuke. You should change it."

"I am too tired to move Sakura. Won't you help me now?"

He teased her as her cheeks puffed with anger and she sighed. She moved her hand towards the button of his polo shirt and started opening it. Her eyes flickered to his face momentarily and she saw him staring intently at her and froze. It was as though he was devouring her with his naked eyes and she blinked and looked down to hide her blush.

"Umm..Don't stare like that, it's making me feel comfortable."

"Why Sakura? You are the one who is undressing me. You should be ready for the consequences."

She let go of his shirt and pushed him away before standing up.

"I am not helping. Go and change by yourself Sasuke."

He opened his mouth to pass some snarky remark again but she looked royally irritated as he decided to spare her for now and got up before heading to his bedroom. It was at this moment there was a faint noise of a door unlocking as Sakura frowned. Before she could comprehend what happened, the door swung open and Naruto entered with his usual goofy grin.

"Teme! Look who is…"

Sakura froze on the spot as Naruto stopped midway on spotting his best friend casually sitting in his best friend's apartment. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming and gaped when she was still present in the room.

'Oh Shit! This is just what I needed right now.'

Sakura cried out mentally as she nervously got up from the couch and grinned at him.

"Hey Naruto! Thank god you are here. Your asshole best friend fainted on the road and I just happen to pass by it and so I brought him back home. He is running a fever and.."

"Stop lying Sakura."

It was Sasuke who interrupted her as he walked into his drawing room in changed clothes. He paused by Sakura's side to place his palm on her shoulder assuringly. Naruto squinted his eyes with suspicion as it darted between both of them.

"Will somebody tell me what the heck is going on here?"

"Sakura is my girlfriend"

Naruto looked comical as his jaw dropped to the floor and he shakingly pointed a finger towards them.

"Wha..What?"

"I won't repeat myself."

Sasuke stated flatly as he sat down on the couch while Sakura face palmed at Sasuke's bland explanation and Naruto's terrified expression. She shot a glare in Sasuke's direction before trotting towards her malfunctioning friend.

"Hey Naruto! Snap out of it."

He came out of his daze as he scratched his head.

"I am sorry. Looks like I opened up the door to an alternate reality where two of my best friends are seeing each other. I should go back to my own world."

He stumbled upon his feet as he started heading towards the door before Sakura roughly grabbed the back of his shirt and brought him inside and practically threw him on the chair.

"Stop being so overdramatic Naruto and listen."

And so she narrated all that conspired between them over past two years as Naruto grew stupefied with each passing minute. It took him another twenty minutes before he was able to calm down and got his voice back.

"This is so much to take for me."

He whispered as Sakura looked guilty and patted his hand comfortingly. Sasuke sat aloof as usual, although he could feel his headache returning back.

"I understand if you get angry Naruto. We shouldn't have kept it hidden for long. We are really sorry!"

Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke twitched his eye at the _we_ part while Naruto nodded emptily.

"It's okay. I guess congrats and all."

His voice was barely filled with any enthusiasm as Sakura sighed and sat cross legged on the carpet.

"So..You are okay with it? I mean this wasn't the reaction I expected from you."

"Yeah. I am so okay that I have become speechless."

"Cut the crap dobe! She is mine now so it doesn't matter."

"THE FUCK DUDE! SHE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY. STOP REFERRING HER LIKE THAT!"

"I don't need advice from you."

"IF YOU EVER HURT SAKURA I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP."

"Hn! Like you could."

"YOU WANNA GO AT IT, COZ I AM READY."

"Sure. But before that. How the hell do you have my apartment's key?"

"You weren't answering our calls and refused to let me in so Aunt Mikoto lent me the spare key. By the way she is also on her way here. "

"HOW THE HECK DID SHE HAVE A KEY? I NEVER GAVE HER ONE."

"Well, she made a copy of it so she could visit you anytime."

"DOES ANYBODY NOT KNOW ABOUT PRIVACY?"

"HEY! We all thought that you might have drowned into sea of your emo-ness."

"…"

"Ok fine. Just me. But your mom thought that you might have chocked on the potpourri sink and died."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS SANITY?"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME. I CAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN YOU..!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE GIVING ME MIGRAIN!"

Both of them halted their endless bickering at authorative voice of a very pissed off Sakura. She was practically fuming as she clenched her knuckles tightly. She inhaled deeply and grabbed her bagpack as she darted towards the door.

"I should go now. Your mom is coming so I guess you will be fine. Bye Sasuke, Bye Naruto."

The door slammed shut behind her as Naruto winced lightly while Sasuke sulked visibly. He wanted to spend more time with her but now he was struck with his loudmouth friend and his Mother. He didn't want to face his mom's fury when she finds out how ill he is. This day just keeps getting worse.

/

Sakura twirled her hair as she listened to her best friend Ino. She forced a smile when Ino made a joke as she was clearly not paying attention to what the other girl said for the past thirty minutes. Sasuke had told her that it was no use hiding now as the most loud mouthed guy knew about them. She didn't want Ino to learn about this from someone else as it would just hurt her best friend. She was searching a perfect opportunity to drop the bomb as she sipped her coffee distractedly.

"Sak! Are you listening?"

Ino looked worried as Sakura really looked bothered by something. She wiped off her sweaty brows and sighed slowly.

"I have to tell you something very important Ino."

"Okay. Okay, I am all ears."

She nodded as she too placed her cup down and leaned forward in anticipation.

"I am seeing someone. Actually for a while now."

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T MIND TELLING YOUR BESTIE! THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"There was a reason behind it."

Sakura spoke carefully as Ino frowned and raised her perfectly carved eyebrow. The atmosphere felt heavy as Sakura fanned herself to get rid of the heat, even though the A.C was on.

"His name is Sasuke."

Silence. Pin drop silence settled between two girls as Ino looked flabbergasted. She didn't dare move an inch while Sakura poked her hand.

"Umm..Ino! Ino! Are you listening?"

The Yamanaka girl snapped out as her eyes wildly darted between the table and the pinkette.

"Ohh, so what is his full name? Sasuke chan or Sasuke Saito. There are so many Sasuke right! Haha.."

"You know him. It's Uchiha."

Sakura glued her eye towards her coffee as she was afraid to watch the betrayal in her eyes. Even though Naruto was greatly shocked, he recovered soon and was infact happy for the two of his best friends getting together. But Ino was a different story altogether. She didn't see the changes in Sasuke. She didn't hang out with him like Naruto or she did. He was still the womanizer asshole in her eyes.

"Uh..come again."

Ino blinked as Sakura mustered the courage to look up and caught her palm gently in hers before rubbing it soothingly.

 _ **Fourty minutes later**_

Ino have been quiet for a while now and Sakura was getting impatient. She still held her hands and massaged it slowly before laying her head on the table. She was exhausted mentally and her silently hyper venting friend wasn't helping either.

"You broke up. With Gaara. Because of him."

Ino finally opened her mouth and stated as a matter of fact while Sakura flushed.

"If you put it that way then…"

"What. Is. Wrong. With you? Have you lost your rational sense?"

"Ino. I know that you are.."

"NO. YOU DON'T KNOW. You don't know."

She lowered her voice when everyone turned their eyes on her at the loud outburst. Sakura bit her lip. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Since it's your words, I maybe willing to believe that he has changed. Okay. He might be smitten by you so does that mean he loves you?"

"No! I know that. We are too early for that stage and I am pretty sure that I don't love him too. "

Ino pinched her nose and dragged her chair to the other side as she spoke.

"That's fine and judging by your story I agree you were tempted to be with him. But Sasuke has always been a smooth talker. He knows how to charm a girl and use it to his advantage."

"I get it Ino. But he used them for sex and we haven't done it yet so that rules out your theory."

Ino looked disappointed as she sat straight and a melancholic smile spread over her face.

"What happened to you Sakura? You weren't like this before. You have changed. You don't want to hear anything against him? What has he done to you?"

Sakura seemed distressed as she looked to her side. How can Ino accuse her of becoming shallow? Ino sensed her pained face and entangled their hands as she spoke softly.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings. I understand how you feel. I have been there once. Sasuke is like a drug, he robes you of all the vice thoughts. He loves excelling control over others. He treats girls like his.."

"Possession."

Sakura finished for her as she glowered at her while Ino nodded hesitatingly. She removed her hands from the blonde girl's grip as she folded it briefly over her chest.

"You want to know why I chose to be with him? Why I left Gaara? Because Sasuke was willing to fight for me Ino. He never wanted to give up on me. On the other hand, Gaara gave up simply. I wasn't worth his time. People called me cheating whore on his face and he never tried to defend me! I never intended to cheat on him! I was alone on that bloody Christmas but Gaara didn't bother to force me to spend our first Christmas together. He just agreed simply to whatever I said. Screw it, you guys were a lot more persuading than he was. It was Sasuke who tried to make that day special. I may not know him longer than you, but I sure know Sasuke better than you Ino! And besides I forgave you for what you did and you have changed too. So, why not him?"

Ino was stunned at the passionate confession of Sakura as she knew that she had sunk deep into Sasuke's grasp. She probably won't listen a single word against him.

"Alright Sakura. It's your decision. But I want to ask you a question and you have to give me the most honest answer. Okay?"

Sakura seemed doubtful as she processed her words for few seconds before shrugging firmly and asking her to continue.

"If Sasuke ever asks you to choose between himself and your career, what would you choose?"

"What?"

Sakura was thrown aback by this out of blue question as Ino waited patiently for her answer. She bit her lip and laughed half heartedly as she answered.

"I don't think it will ever come to this. And suppose, if it does. I will definitely choose _my career_."

Blue eyes widened with utter shock as she listened to the pinkette.

"This may seem rude and other's might wonder why I even agreed to come into a relationship if I wasn't going to prioritize it but! The only notion of him asking me to _choose_ is more than enough for me to _not be with him_. I can't be with a man who doesn't acknowledge my goal. Ino. I spent years seeing my father tearing up from inside. He couldn't provide me much better things due to his handicapped condition, yet he kept a smiling face as to not upset me. We sold almost everything for his knee operation but it didn't work in the end."

Sakura have become awfully emotional as of now as she tried to control her tears. She still remembered how they almost ended up on streets due to this.

"I vowed to myself that day. I want to see my Dad standing on his feet again. He was my inspiration Ino! I am struggling for that day. And that's the reason; I can't let anyone or anything stand up in my way. If Sasuke ever does. I will leave him."

Ino hugged her tightly and kissed her head lovingly as Sakura wept in her arms. This was the only assurance she needed. She was still the same Sakura. Nothing can deter her apart.

/

Sasuke closed his textbook and removed his reading glasses before switching off the lamp. He have one more year left in this University no country before he would be leaving for USA. He have already filled the application form and started preparing for the entrance test. Although, he was pretty sure he would score well. Intelligence was a god gifted thing in his family. They were natural when it came to academics. He drank some water as he flopped on his bed.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table before ringing to his favorite person. It was after fourth ring that it was picked up as he greeted.

"Hey!"

"Hey you."

Her beautiful voice replied as he rolled over his stomach.

"I figured you won't be asleep yet."

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. There was a faint humming voice of approval and some shuffling of books as Sakura spoke.

"I have to prepare for thesis. What about you? Still awake!"

"I thought of touching my books today."

She snorted on the other end as he lifted up his pillow and settled his head on it.

"Sasuke, Can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"You believe in me right. I mean, I will become a good doctor nah?"

"Judging by the amount of study you do, I am rather surprised that you haven't become one yet."

There was a slight chuckle as she knew that he was dead serious. Sasuke smirked too as he listened to her bubbly laughter.

"I will take that as a compliment. "

"Sakura..!"

His voice turned heavy as he heard her breathing through the cell.

"Talk dirty to me.."

He spoke as sensually as possible as Sakura turned crimson red and almost dropped her pen. She adjusted herself on the study chair as she didn't know how to respond. She was always fine until they talked about other trivial matters but when it came to this, she never knew what to say. She was an immature after all. It was Sasuke who would seduce her over the phone sometime before she would hang up in utter humiliation.

"I don't know how to.*

She answered straightly as she dotted down the notes on the rough sheet. She heard Sasuke's husky laugh as he continued.

"What if I teach you?"

She chewed on the end of her pen and smacked her head with her palm. Of course, he won't give up unless he scandalized her. He didn't need her approval however as he started.

"What is the color of your underwear today?"

She rolled her eyes and propped on her elbow as she answered.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Tell me first. Then I will tell you mine."

"Shut up pervy Uchiha! I have no interest in these things."

His husky laughter resounded through her mobile phone as she smiled to herself. She loved the sound of his voice.

"Why? Are you asexual?"

"Alright. I am hanging up now."

"Mine is blue. Now tell yours."

She almost dropped her cell phone as she so did not want to hear it. He was impossible.

"Like I even remember! I am always in a hurry in morning."

"Check it now."

"Nope."

"Are you even wearing one?"

"Aaggh! For the last time Sasuke shut up."

"I am wearing though. In fact it's the only thing I have on. Does that turn you on Sakura?'

"Shut up. I am going to study now and you, are going to bed."

With that she hung up the phone as quickly as possible before turning her attention back to her notebook. Ino was wrong. Sasuke won't ever put such a ridiculous option in front of her.

Little did she know that fate have some others plan for her.

/

 _ **So, how was the chapter? Finally, Naruto and Ino know as well. They are nearing their graduation and something big is going to happen before that? What will it be?**_

 _ **And to those who think that Sakura have changed, then nope. You can clearly see she is still as headstrong as ever.**_

 _ **Read and review …**_

 _ **~Sora.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed faved or followed. A big shoutout!**_

 _ **Note: There is an error in one of my lines from previous chapter.**_

 **He have one more** **year** **left in this university before he would be leaving for USA** _ **.**_

 _ **Year, not semester. This is the correct statement, although I have rectified it now. They will be starting their final year now.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

/

"Here you go ladies! Special chocolate crumbled cookies."

Tenten announced as she trotted from the kitchen area towards the main hall. Sakura and Ino immediately beamed at the brunette as she placed the glass bowl in front of them and sat on the spare cushioned seat. The girls have decided to do pajama party and were spending the night at Tenten's flat.

The magazines lay sprawled over the floor and they have the full DVD set of star treks and some rom-coms which Ino bought obviously, placed in a neat stack over the cushion. It was weekend so they have decided on a movie marathon the whole night and sleep in late next day.

"Mmm..This tastes amazing."

Ino complimented as she munched on the homemade cookie while Tenten beamed and thanked her.

"Yup. It's really delicious. I want you to teach me some of these too."

Sakura asked as the duo merely laughed at her. It was no hidden fact that she was a terrible cook. Last time she tried making something, she has almost burned the kitchen. Well at least she was able to finish the soup for Sasuke.

"All things aside, Tenten! When are you going to tell us that you and Neji are back together?"

Sakura almost spat the water out of the shock as Ino bummed the unexpected question while Tenten became visibly pale and chuckled nervously.

"What are you talking about? I.."

"Oh shut it! Shikamaru saw you two kissing last Friday after class. "

Tenten looked down and fidgeted with her hands while Sakura turned her wide emerald eyes towards her friend.

"Is that true?"

The girl in question merely sighed as she shook her head.

"No. I mean, I am not sure. Neji and I started talking again few weeks ago. I thought it was a friendly gesture. But that day he cornered me and started speaking all kinds of stuff and ahh the next thing I know, we both are kissing."

"OMG! What happened then? Have you talked to him?"

Ino shot out the flurry of questions as Sakura mentally agreed. She knew that Tenten always held a soft spot for the Hyuga boy but she never thought that it was a two way street.

"I don't know. I mean he told me he wanted us to be back together and the reason he broke up then was because of his Uncle. I told him I need few days to think."

She replied honestly and cowered to her cushion tightly as the other two gave a sympathetic look.

"So..Have you decided yet?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to be with him but the other part disagrees. I am afraid that the same thing will happen again."

Ino leaned forward and hugged the poor brunette tightly as Sakura patted her head.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"Yup. Now wipe off that ugly look from your face. Let's watch some good chick flick to brighten up your mood."

Ino suggested as she got up and fumbled through her DVD collections.

"Speaking of romance, how are things going with the painter boy?"

Sakura piped in as Ino grabbed the movie _Leap year_ and inserted in the VCR. She played it with the remote as she cocked her eyebrow innocently at her best friend.

"Ohh, that. We are going out again this Tuesday. I hope it's not an art exhibition again."

Sakura just chuckled as she focused on the bright screen infront. Ino has stumbled upon a guy named Sai on her trip to Kyoto and have taken an immediate liking towards him. He studied in the industrial art school of Kyoto, one of the most prestigious colleges for art student. She has gone on two or three dates with him and Sakura could clearly see that her blonde friend was attracted to him. She just hoped it would lead her loveless life somewhere.

/

"Yikes! How the heck can you eat this thing?"

Sakura complained to her boyfriend as she gulped down the water in a go after taking a bite from the bitter chocolate while Sasuke simply smirked while eating casually. There was not even a single percent of sugar in it. Well this just proves that he was undoubtedly not a normal human being.

"Is this the same?"

She asked, pointing towards the bowl of cream chocolate lying over his kitchen counter while he just shrugged.

"It is the melted dark chocolate."

She scowled with disbelief and opened his refrigerator to find something to eat. Of course, it was filled with juicy ripe tomatoes, tomato sauce and whatsoever. She closed it with a slam and crossed her hands across her chest. Sasuke simply munched on his chocolate bar as he eyed her across the counter.

"Why did you even bring me here? I am going to Mama's little bakery to have some cupcakes!"

She declared haughtily and stomped away from there before a hand caught her wrist and she was shoved down, on Sasuke's lap. She turned red as she tried to wriggle out of his grip but he held her firmly as he moved his mouth near her ear.

"Today I am going to teach you how to enjoy the dark chocolate."

His husky voice was promising as she shivered and looked away. Sasuke grabbed a single bar and placed it in his mouth as she frowned with confusion. Before she could comprehend what happened, he moved his lips towards her and used his tongue to place it in her mouth. His tongue swiped the corners of her mouth to taste the leftover of her last bite before he broke apart. Sakura resembled his favorite food as her face glowed red and she hid it with her hands.

"Yo..You! Can't you feed me like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in it!"

He simply answered with a smug face as she slapped his hand away from her cheek. He was an unpredictable guy . She tried to get up again as Sasuke clutched at her elbow and picked her up before placing her on the kitchen counter. Her upper half lied over the tiled surface as Sasuke stood above her with a mischievous smile. She gulped as it didn't look good. She saw his hands moving towards the bowl of whipped cream and chocolate before he took a spoonful from it. Sakura flinched as her shirt was lifted above her torso and the hot liquid touched her navel area.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE!"

She screamed and tried to get up before he caught her wrist in his tightly and leaned towards her flushed face.

"Shhh! I am just implementing your suggestion. Trying to add a bit of sugar to this cream."

She looked scandalized at the notion of being addressed as sugar just in time for his tongue to lick over her belly. It felt ticklish as she caught his raven hairs in her hand and giggled softly.

"No..Haha..It tickles Sasuke."

He didn't listen as he wiped off the whole area clean before towering above her. She was still laughing as he took another spoonful from the container. This time her top was slid off her shoulders as he poured the chocolate on the both corners of her neck and trailed it down till her collarbone.

"Sasuke wha…Ahh!"

She moaned as he licked it off her sensually and nibbled on the porcelain skin. Her skin turned red as he left furry of kisses over her neck, collarbone and the slightly visible cleavage. Sakura looked through half lidded eyes as he stood up again and cleaned off the remnant chocolate from the corner of his perfectly carved lips. She has never seen something so erotic as this as she felt goosebumps all over.

She tried to sit again as he caught her hands and forced her down.

"Don't bother with it sweetheart! The bowl is not finished yet."

Thirty minutes later she laid completely exhausted on the counter top as Sasuke played with the ends of her pink locks. He was satisfied with his handiwork as the kiss marks covered her from toe to head. Her lips were swollen greatly as he had the sudden urge to ravish them again. She had her eyes closed as she breathed heavily; trying to come down from the soaring pleasure he inflected upon her body. Sasuke got up and grabbed the utensils carefully before walking towards the sink. Sakura finally opened her eyes as she too sat and ran her hands through her sweaty forehead. She was still burning hot as she decided to wash her face with cold water.

Sasuke was just in the middle of cleaning the spoon when a loud shriek resounded from his bathroom.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU FUCKING LITCH! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO OUT NOW IN THIS CONDITION."

An amused smile played over his face as he washed his hands under the running water. His minx was angry now and he loved her all the more when she ha…

Sasuke paused as he went through his thoughts again. Love..Where did that come from? It was a given fact that he and the word LOVE never went hand in hand. So, how could a thought like this even run through his head.

Before he had any chance to comprehend more, he saw Sakura hopping out as she quickly grabbed her purse and bag.

"I almost forgot that I have a case study to do with Tsunade. I will deal with you next day!"

She warned him as she hurriedly put on her scarf around her neck to hide the hickeys and waved him goodbye. Sasuke was still too stunned to speak anything as she left the doors of his apartment in a hurry. He was clearly no expert in the matters of heart but he knew one thing for sure that he never wanted to let her go from his life.

/

Sakura studied the content of the file as she scribbled down the notes roughly. Tsunade have assigned her today to do a case study for her and give her own opinion about it. She felt a sickening twist in her stomach as all the files belonged to real life person. Those were the people who were under Tsunade's observation or have been treated by her in the past. Most of them couldn't make it alive as their disease were particularly rare and a cure couldn't be found out. Being a doctor needed guts. Sakura couldn't imagine how she would feel if she can't save her patients. She sighed and closed the report before slumping back on her seat. Tsunade was sitting merely few inches away. Her hands rapidly worked through the keyboard of her laptop while she occasionally sipped on her drink.

Sakura moved her eyes back to the bundle placed on her table as she scanned all of them before they paused at one particular file marked code red private. It was kept in a black folder and there was no slip on it, indicating any patient's name. She wondered if it was a good idea to open that one. It maybe a secret confidential information that Tsunade wasn't too keen to share with anyone. But then again she have allegedly given it to her. She gulped visibly, curiosity taking the better of her as she slid the file towards her. She opened it hesitatingly as she started reading from the beginning.

After a brief study she learned that the person concerned was suffering from a sort of chronical illness which kept worsening with time. Basically, it was a severe form of Anemia. No matter what he consumed, he kept losing the blood at a rapid rate. His body has lost the ability to regenerate blood cells and he was barely kept alive on daliy transfusion of blood. This illness has reportedly begun six years ago and was continuing as such. As of lately, his body have reacted very negatively to the transfusion as apparently injecting it with blood was infecting his organs and slowing their functioning. So now not only did have to deal with this long lasting disease, he was also diagnosed with asthma, increased chance of heart attack, a high probability of tumor or kidney failure along with dozens of other things.

She held her head in her hands as she turned the page slowly. It was dated two weeks ago that the person was shifted in a hospital and kept under constant eyes of the doctors. Tsunade have taken over his case mere three years back and so far she haven't achieved anything to nullify it. Sakura felt a pang of disappointment at this as she studied the bold letters. If it keeps up, he has only two months before his body gives up fully and he DIES! She gasped with horror at the information. So this was the reason why Tsunade worked day and night nowadays. The blonde lady never spent nights at the hospital but a month back, she started bunking on the couch of her office almost everyday. This explains why her recent texts and documents were filled with in depth study about human blood. And this was the reason why didn't return back to Texas after the completion of their internship. She have to attend to her patient personally. She turned the page once again as her eyes halted at the brief bold paragraph at the bottom left corner.

 _AGE:26_

 _CITY:KYOTO_

 _BLOOD TYPE:B_

 _GENDER:MALE_

She frowned at the lack of name once again and wondered why was it kept in dark? Was the patient a high profile person? Maybe he might be, that's why he could afford Tsunade out of all people. Her eyebrows scurried with impatience as she turned the pages around rapidly before she spotted the official form of the mystery parent.

She felt her breath hitch in the throat as her heart thumped wildly at the name. Her pupils dilated as the familiar name rang through her mind.

ITACHI UCHIHA

/

 _ **Haha..look what I did there guys. I bet no one expected this coming.**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay and the short length of this chapter. My laptop crashed so I have to type it in my brother's and he only let me borrow it for a while. But the next chapter will be lengthy one I promise and hopefully will be out tomorrow itself.**_

 _ **Also I have to end it at the cliffhanger.**_

 _ **So, as always give me your opinion and keep reading.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews my dear readers.**_

 _ **I am sorry for the late update as my laptop was not working but now it's repaired. Although the updates won't be that regular as my new semester starts next Monday, but I will try to update atleast once in a week.**_

 _ **Also to the reviewers who are complaining about how Sakura seems childish now, personally I don't think she has changed. Just because she likes to banter with Sasuke or have a little fun or become embarrassed doesn't mean that. She is still the same mature woman. But**_ ** _I appreciate your concern._**

 _ **Anyways, this chapter contains some angst and a lot of drama so be prepared.**_

/

Itachi Uchiha coughed slowly as he tried to grab the glass of water from the bedside table with shaking hands. He could barely lift it as the nurse came to his aid and assisted him in drinking it. He hated it. He hated the fact that he has become so weak and helpless. He hated that he was going to die in few months. He hated that he won't be able to spend any more time with his little brother or mother or father. When he has learned about his rare disease six years ago, he have left his home to find a cure to it. The local doctors have given up quickly so he had no other choice left.

He couldn't afford to tell his family members about it as he didn't want to cause them any trouble. He consulted some of the renewed doctors of the world but nobody could do a thing about his rare illness. The only option they have was to continue supplying him blood at regular intervals. He could also feel his body getting too weak with the passing time. So, he did the only thing possible. He left his home as he didn't want to become a burden on his family. He didn't want his mother or father to spend their old age taking care of him. He didn't want Sasuke to compromise with his life and spend his teenage days looking after or worrying about his elder brother. Itachi knew that he wasn't fit enough to be crowned as the next CEO of Uchiha corps, so he quit.

The easiest path was to make them hate him. He could live the remaining years of his life bearing their hatred but he never wanted to see them mourn over his health or his dead body.

He sighed as he realized his time have come. With a bittersweet smile he reminiscences all the happy times spent in past. Although his doctor Tsunade Senju has vowed to find a cure, he doubted it. He have also made her promise him that she won't disclose about his condition to anyone. His last dying wish was seeing his brother's face one last time but he knew it was next to possible.

With a sharp inhale of breath he settled down on the hospital bed. He could hear the faint sound of blood dripping in the tube attached to his hand. Itachi didn't remember when he dozed off but he was interrupted by a loud slamming voice. He barely had the time to open his drowsy eyes as he spotted a familiar face standing near the hem of the door. His eyes drew wide with disbelief as he took in the form of his younger brother. For a moment, he thought that he was dreaming as surely it cannot be true. But the faint voice of his shoes clicking on the tiled floor and the sharp pain that seared through his spine when he tried to got up was enough to make him realise that it was not a dream. It was reality. Sasuke was real. Myriad of emotions flashed through the young Uchiha's face as he took in the bony form of his brother. His skeletal arms peeked through the green hospital gown and his face seemed ghastly. His sockets were practically popping out as he gazed back at him. His heart constricted painfully against his chest as he slumped down on Itachi's bed. His brother looked ashamed as he averted his eyes to the window.

"Wh..Why?"

Sasuke asked in a trembling voice, whether it was from anger or anguish, he didn't know. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to throw things around. But he have lost all the energy the moment he saw his brother. He was going to die. He was going to leave him, just like that.

"I never wanted you all to bear this burden."

Even in that state,Itachi's voice still held authority and strong prowess as Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"BURDEN? DID YOU THINK OF ME AS A BURDEN WHEN YOU BABYSAT HELPLESS LITTLE ME ALL THE TIME? DID MOM THINK OF YOU AS A FUCKING BURDEN WHEN SHE CARRIED YOU FOR A NINE MONTHS? ANSWER ME YOU..YOU!"

His voice wavered as Sasuke didn't know he was in tears until he felt something wet roll down his cheek. He never cried. The last time he probably cried was when he was still a toddler. Itachi's face mirrored the sorrow on Sasuke's as he held out his hand slowly to call him. Sasuke hesitatingly shifted near him as Itachi poked him on his forehead.

"I am sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke crumbled apart as he encircled his arms around Itachis' and cried silent tears. Itachi's eyes were also filled as he ruffled his dear brother's hairs. At least, his last wish was fulfilled.

"Don't leave me Itachi. I wo..won't let you die!"

Sasuke whispered as he tightened his grip on his back. Itachi was reminded of the time when he was young and got hurt while playing. Sasuke always ran in his arms and clung to his brother for warmth.

"I will always be there with you Sasuke. Always."

/

Sakura almost broke the test tube as she tried to warm it up in the hot water. She fumbled with the cloth as she took it out and placed it into the holder. There were over hundreds of books sprawled over her table and she has spent last 32 hours reading them. Tsunade and everyone at the hospital requested her to rest but sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. There has got to be a solution to Itachi's sickness. She knew that even Tsunade was unsuccessful but that didn't falter her determination. She still remembers Sasuke's face when he learnt this harsh truth. It seemed as if his world had stopped when he fell to his knees and remained numb for a long time. At that moment Sakura asked herself if it was the right thing to do, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with the guilt of never telling him about his brother's condition. She knew that Tsunade have kept it in wraps. How the hell that thing got mixed with other files, they would never know but it was for the best. If she hadn't found it out, Itachi would have died without anyone ever knowing it. Or they might discover it when it was too late.

Sakura cursed as the needle stung her skin before she squeezed it into the bottle. She knew that she still have one and a half semester before she finally graduates but she have already started practicing some advanced stuff beforehand. She has gone through Itachi's report and the replies and studies of other doctors on him, but to no avail. But she won't give up. Not so easily.

With that she set to work as she first used her own blood to conduct the test.

/

Sasuke watched quietly as his mother gently massaged Itachi's forehead as he rested in deep slumber. It has been over two week since everyone knew of his state. As expected, Mikoto had the worse reaction of them all as she became unconscious for over a day. After that, they have all never left Itachi's side and had him transfer to Tokyo Hospital. His father was a reserved man but Sasuke even saw him shed tears in the secluded corner, when he though that no one was watching. He knew his father had taken the heavy weight of guilt over him as he was the one who disowned his son. But nothing could be done except praying now.

Itachi was losing time. Rapidly he might add. He only wished someone could actually come up with something before it was late. He knew that Sakura was also trying her best, spending hours and hours at the medical lab. He have to practically get her drugged and drag her back to her home when she collapsed from fatigue the other day. Although he appreciated what she was doing, he didn't want another one of his dear person to become ill.

He got up then as he walked aimlessly out of the cabin. He needed some fresh air. He was just rounding the corner when he paused in front of an office. It was assigned for the nurses as he got in search of Sakura. He spotted her soon enough, writing something on a piece of paper with wrinkled eyebrows. He slowly approached her as she raised her head to look at him.

"Hi."

She answered shortly as he grabbed a nearby chair and settled beside her. She have gone back to her work after this short greeting as he eyed her.

"Have you eaten something?"

"Yes.."

"When?"

"Umm..morning ."

"Sakura."

He started in a warning tone as she sighed and finally spared him a glance.

"I am okay Sasuke. Believe me. "

"I will be right back."

He got up and Sakura had a fair idea of where he was going as after few minutes, he returned with some cheese burgers and French fries. He took a small bite as he extended it towards her mouth while she gulped it slowly. There was no use arguing with him and frankly speaking she didn't have much energy to do that too.

She broke off a half of the bun and raised it towards him as he ate it from her before a small smile spread across her face. Soon enough thy both fed each other and the food was finished in couple of minutes as clearly neither of them have eaten much.

Sasuke took her hands in his as he rubbed circles over the smooth skin.

"It is my onetime request to you."

She looked confused as he spoke in a broken tone.

"Please..Save him."

She bit her lip and tried to hold back her emotions but failed when she saw the lost look in his eyes. She knew how much he adored and worshiped Itachi. And seeing Sasuke suffer like that was the last thing she ever wanted. She nodded as she cradled his head closer to her chest and placed a soft kiss over his raven hairs.

Something triggered her memory right then as she pushed him away after a moment and he stared curiously at her bewildered face.

"Why didn't I think of this before?"

She murmured as Sasuke was all the more confused by her peculiar behavior when she rummaged through the stack of files. She pulled one with the yellow cover and turned its page quickly in pursuit of something.

"Think about what?"

"The key to save your brother. Is you Sasuke!"

./

"I am still not sure about it Sakura. We already thought of the bone marrow transplantation but his body is too weak to risk a major operation at this stage."

"Then why didn't you do it before? When he was still in better shape?"

"This is because the transfusion takes a lot of time and there is a high possibility, his organs will relapse as his body loses the blood fifty percent faster than the normal chemo patient. He would most likely die in the midst of procedure."

"I know that. But, what if we do it in stages. You know one step at a time. "

"That is not possible. The whole procedure has to be done in a single go."

Sakura just squatted back on the chair as Tsunade folded her hands. This was the only option. They have to device a method to divide his operating time.

/

A week flew by quickly as Itachi was still not showing any sign of recovery. On the contrary he have gone in a mild comatose stage and would only regain consciousness for few hour before falling asleep again. His body was giving up. Everyone knew that. Although Sasuke was confirmed match according to HLA type, they couldn't do anything.

Sasuke sat on the bench emotionlessly as he stared off in space. He could see many of their family friends and distant relatives gathered there. Mikoto had her head placed on Kushina's shoulder as she sobbed slowly. His father was sitting on the lone bench as some of his uncle tried to console the stoic Uchiha. Sasuke didn't want to interact with any of his friends as they kept nagging him and didn't leave him alone especially Naruto.

There was a faint sound of hurried steps as they spotted one of the nurse rush towards the rest room while everyone turned their head at the intruder.

"Sakura Haruno has done it. She finally found a method to perform the transplant!"

/

Sasuke drank some of the juice as he laid back on the bed. Mere hours ago, his stem cells were extracted for harvesting. He felt weak as Sakura sat by his side. She gave him a proud smile and kissed his knuckles lovingly.

"You were great Sasuke. Rest now. We are going to save him."

Sasuke didn't know anything about medical terminology and such as so he could only understand that Sakura have designed a syringed equipment, with help from some engineers of course which would keep transfusing his body within span of hours and was painless as such. She have first suggested to do the autologous transplant to cancel off all the stray cells and reduce the infection immunity before using Sasuke's.

This was a risky game but it worked in the end and they managed to inject his body completely with donor cells over the span of a month.

Now all their hopes were placed on the engraftment which would take about a month to succeed.

Itachi was monitored in UWMC as the doctors kept a close eye on him 24*7.

It was a week after that Sasuke was visiting his comatose brother when he saw a blur in front before he was engulfed tightly in someone's arms. It took few seconds for him to realise that it was Sakura as she held onto him tightly..

"Oh Sasuke! It worked. He is growing new cells."

He just then realized the weight which was lifted off him as he slowly began to tumble on his knee, bringing Sakura with him. It was the first time Sakura genuinely saw him cry as she wiped off his face and he mumbled thank you to her.

It took another two weeks before Itachi opened his eyes finally and the news broke out like a wild fire and the whole hospital was filled with joy at his miraculous recovery.

Itachi never thought that he would see the daylight again but when his mother clung him tightly to herself he knew that he was back. He was given another chance to be with everyone and he won't waste it. Itachi have never cried this heavily before.

He has to stay another month in the hospital before he was finally discharged. Tsunade warned them that the full recovery will take around a year but he was good to leave and they would keep a close eye on him all the time.

Sakura have never felt so proud of herself as she did now when Sasuke's mother hugged her and thanked her a million times or when his father gave her the most gentle smile and thanks he was capable of. He even proclaimed that her parents would be the most proud in world at this. And she have become friends with Itachi on close terms as he renounced her as his new sister and called her his _messiah._

The word spread by quickly in her college as she was honored by the Principal and President of their University. Her parents were specially invited as they were indeed proud of their little girl as she cried tears of joy with them.

She has finally given something big to someone and for the first time she felt that she had a significant role to play in this world.

When Sasuke saw her taking her reward on the stage with the brightest smile ever, he knew that she truly was a light in his life. Their meeting was definitely fated. She was in his destiny and he was never letting her go. Because Sasuke Uchiha was unconditionally and immensely in love with her.

/

 _ **So there was a lot of drama here but it was a breaking point for something big. It led to an emotional turnmoil in Sasuke's feelings for Sakura. And as I already said that things are going to get rough. This was just a closure to why Itachi stayed away.**_

 _ **More to come..**_

 _ **Please read and review.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


End file.
